


Gintama: Kuru Fasulye ve Pilav

by Sognatore



Category: Gintama
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sognatore/pseuds/Sognatore
Summary: Tek bölümlük Gintama hikayeleri. Aşağı yukarı orjinal Gintama'nın başka bir yazar tarafından kaleme alınmış hali. İlerleyen bölümlerde OkixKagu veya GinxTsu gibi çiftler görme olasılığınız yüksek. Ama sadece tek bölümlük olacaklarını unutmayın. Okuyacağınız hikayede argo / şiddet / spoiler / olumsuz davranışlar olabilir, olacaktır da. Ayrıca başka animelere veyahut diğer her şeye de göndermeler yapılabilir. Gintama ve tüm karakterleri Sorachi Hideaki sensei'ye aittir, hiçbirini sahiplenmiyorum. Bu açıklama kısmına ise sadece uyarıları yazabilirim, çünkü bu hikayenin bir konusu yok, olmaz da. Çünkü bu hikaye...                                 Gintama





	1. Ciddi Adamların Olmadığı Mangalar Ciddiyetsizdir

 

 

**Merhaba değerli okuyucular! Hepiniz Gintama hikayeme hoş geldiniz. Umarım beğenirsiniz, çünkü yazmak için çok uğraşıyorum. Sorachi-sensei kadar iyi olmamı beklemeyin ama kendi çapımda iyi yazabilmek için elimden geleni yapacağım! Çünkü bu benim Ninja yolum! (1)**

***Gintoki yazarın kafasına uçan tekme atarak sahneye girer***

**Gintoki: Yanlış anime, seni salak!**

***Yazar kafasını tutarak doğrulur***

**Yazar-chan: Ah! Acıdı be!**

**Gintoki: O halde doğru düzgün bir giriş yap. Klişelerden kurtul be kadın! Umarım beğenirsiniz, çünkü elimden geleni yapıyorummuşmuş... Peeh! Daha ne yazacağını bilmiyorsun sen, bir de kalkmış kendine yazar mı diyorsun? Oi, Kagura, Shinpachi! Mangamızı iki paralık eden yazarı buldum. Ona ne yapsak?**

***Shinpachi ve Kagura ellerini kütleterek sahneye girerler***

**Kagura: Onu ayaklarından bir ağaca asalım ve piñata partisi verelim!**

**Shinpachi: Bence onu Madao'nun karaoke partisine gönderelim ve tüm şarkılarını dinlemeye zorlayalım.**

**Gintoki: Oi Shinpachi, Hasegawa-san'a haksızlık etme. Biliyorsun ki single bile çıkarttı.**

**Kagura: Evet evet! O Madao bile bir kaset çıkarttı ama bu aptal yazar bu kadar çok renkli karakter barındıran bir mangadan hikaye çıkartamıyor. Oi, öl bence sen. Hemen şimdi öl.**

**Yazar-chan: Ama daha yazmaya başlamadım bile, neden bu kadar çok üstüme geliyorsunuz?**

**Gintoki: Eh, kızını kırmadan önce testiyi dövmek diye bir atasözünüz var sizin, değil mi? Onun gibi düşün işte. Sonradan kalbin kırılmasın diye testiyi dövüyoruz.**

***Shinpachi boş gözlerle Gintoki'ye döner***

**Shinpachi: Testiyi kırmadan önce kızını dövmek olmasın o? Hem kalbinin kırılması ne alaka? Hangi testiyi dövüyorsun da böyle bir benzetme yaptın?**

***Gintoki düşünceli bir şekilde elini çenesine koyar.***

**Gintoki: Hmm, Shinpachi haklı. Kagura! Git bana bir testi getir!**

**Kagura: Tamam Gin-chan!**

**Shinpachi: Oi, saçmalamayın! Testi de nereden çıktı? Bu animeyle ne ilgisi var ki? Bu atasözü Japonlara ait bile değil, neden bunu espri malzemesi gibi kullanıyoruz ki? Oi, yazar! Bu kadar mı çaresizsin!**

***Yazar mahcup bir şekilde gülümser***

**Yazar-chan: Eh, Shinpachi-kun, bunu yazan ben değilim. Sayenizde daha yazmaya başlayamadım bile. Kalbim kırılmasın diye testiyi dövmeye gelen sizlersiniz.**

***Her zaman ki gibi bağırır Shinpachi***

**Shinpachi: DAHA KENDİN BİLE ATASÖZÜNÜN ORJİNALİNİ BİLMİYORSUN! BİR DE TÜRK OLACAKSIN! BEKLE, SEN GEREÇEKTEN TÜRK MÜSÜN Kİ? DAHA KENDİ ATASÖZÜNÜ BİLMİYORSUN, SEN CİDDEN TÜRK MÜSÜN?**

***Kagura elinde bir testi ile tekrar sahneye gelir***

**Kagura: Gin-chan, testiyi getirdim. Şimdi onunla ne yapayım?**

**Shinpachi: GERÇEKTEN BİR TESTİ Mİ GETİRDİN? NEREDEN BULDUN O ŞEYİ, ARTIK KİMSE TESTİ KULLANMIYOR Kİ!**

**Gintoki: Ah, çok iyi Kagura. Onu bir yere koy da dövelim.**

**Shinpachi: Oi, oi, oi! Bu testi muhabbeti çok uzadı!**

**Kagura: Rahat ol Shinpachi, animede de bazı bölümleri sadece boş konuşarak geçiriyoruz ve kimse bir şey anlamıyor.**

**Shinpachi: Az önce izleyicilerimize aptal mı dedin? Evet, kesinlikle izleyicilerimize aptal dedin.**

**Gintoki: Sakinleş Patsuan. Bunda kızacak bir şey yok. Sadece yazar bu hikayede Japonca konuşamadığımız için repliklerimizin Türkçe olarak nasıl duracağını görmeye çalışıyor.**

**Shinpachi: Az önce yazarı aşağılamıyor muydun? Ne çabuk onun tarafına geçtin?**

***Yazar elindeki kağıt paraları gözleri dolar işaretine dönmüş Gintoki'nin eline bırakmaktadır***

**Gintoki: Eh, ne derler bilirsin. Her şey duygusal bağlarımızdan kaynaklanıyor.**

**Shinpachi: Hayır, seninkilerin kesinlikle maddi bağlardan kaynaklandığına eminim.**

***Kagura ikisini de saçlarından tutarak okuyucuların önünde eğilmeye zorlar***

**Kagura: Yetti boş muhabbetiniz! Gintama: Kuru Fasulye ve Pilav hikayesi başlıyor! Herkese iyi eğlenceler ve iyi okumalar!**

**Shinpachi ve Gintoki: İyi eğlenceleer!**

***Gintoki Shinpachi'ye fısıldar***

**Gintoki: Oi, kuru fasulye de neyin nesi?**

***Kagura, Gintoki'nin kafasını yere geçirir***

**Kagura: Kapa çeneni ihtiyar! Bırak da okusunlar!**

**Yazar-chan: Ehem, evet! Yorozuya'nın da tanıttığı gibi, Gintama: Kuru Fasulye ve Pilav hikayesi başlıyor! Herkese iyi eğlenceler dilerim! Lütfen yanlışlarımı bana bildirin ve fikirlerinizi esirgemeyin. Emin olun Gintoki ve diğerleri de buna çok sevinecektir.**

**Yorozuya: BAŞLAT ŞU LANET HİKAYEYİ ARTIK!!**

><

_Samurayların ülkesi. Ülkemize böyle denilmesi artık çok eskilerde kaldı. 20 yıl önce Amanto adı verilen bir ırk yönetimi ele geçirerek kılıç taşıma yasağı koydu. Samuraylar artık bu kanunlar altında eziliyorlar. Fakat yine de bu çağda hala samuray ruhunu taşıyan birisi var... Onun adı Sakata Gintoki._

><

"YİNE KİRAMI GECİKTİRDİN SENİ İŞE YARAMAZ PERMALI SAMURAY! SANA ÖNÜMÜZDEKİ AY GECİKTİRİRSEN SENİ KAPI DIŞINA KOYARIM DEMEMİŞ MİYDİM?"

"OI, KULAĞIMIN DİBİNDE BAĞIRIP DURMASANA İHTİYAR CADI! ÖNÜMÜZDEKİ AY GETİRECEĞİM DEDİM İŞTE!"

"HAYIR, İKİ AY ÖNCE ÖNÜMÜZDEKİ AY GETİRECEĞİM DEMİŞTİN! YA PARAMI VER, YA DA SOKAKLARDA ÇÜRÜ, SENİ KOKUŞMUŞ VELET!"

"SOKAKLARDA MI ÇÜRÜYEYİM? ZAVALLI GİN-CHAN'A HİÇ Mİ ACIMAN YOK? CİDDEN KALPSİZİN TEKİSİN LANET CADI!"

"PERMALI!"

"CADI!"

"VELET!"

"İHTİYAR!"

"Otose-san, Gin-san, lütfen sakin olun."

Shinpachi çaresiz bir şekilde karşısında yine geciken kira yüzünden kavga eden ev sahipleri Otose ve Shinpachi'nin patronu Gintoki arasına girmeye çalıştı, fakat nafileydi. Otose'yi bu sefer fazlasıyla geciktirmişlerdi ve ihtiyarın parasını almadan gideceği yoktu.

"Bu gürültü de ne?"

Kagura pembe pijamalarıyla dışarıya adım attı. Uykulu gözlerle etrafını süzüyor, şiddetle kavga eden Gintoki ve Otose hiç umurunda değilmiş gibi davranıyordu. Birkaç saniye boş gözlerle gözlüklü gence baktı, ardından da ona bir uçan tekme geçirdi.

"OI SHINPACHI! NEDEN GÜRÜLTÜ YAPIYORSUN, GÜZELLİK UYKUMU BOZDUN, SENİ LANET OLASI! ŞİMDİ CİLDİM KIRIŞIRSA NE YAPACAKSIN HA? HEM BİR ÇOCUĞUN DÜZENLİ UYUMASI GEREKİR SENİ MANKAFA! YA BÜYÜYEMEZSEM NE OLACAK HA? SORUMLULUĞUMU ALACAK MISIN HA? HA?"

"Kagura-chan! Gürültü yapan ben değilken neden bana vuruyorsun!"

"Kes sesini Megane, biliyorum ki bunlar hep senin başının altından çıkıyor!"

"Yine ne yaptım ki ben!"

Evet, Shinpachi her zaman ki gibi günah keçisiydi. Yorozuya için bu asla değişmezdi. Suçlunun kim olduğunun bir önemi yoktu, ne de olsa Shinpachi onlar için her zaman suçluydu. Suçuysa ciddi adam karakterini oynuyor olmasıydı.

Fakat bilmiyorlardı ki bir manganın olmazsa olmazı ciddi adamlardı. Ciddi adamlar olayları ve yapılan esprileri açıklamak için yaratılmış, manga için en temel olan karakterlerdi. Herkes vurup kıran Kamui'yi sevebilirdi, fakat Kamui asla Gintoki bir animeye gönderme yaptığında bunu izleyicilere açıklamazdı, dolayısıyla Gin-san'ın esprisi havada kalırdı ve kimse gülmezdi. Ya da Kagura çok aptalca bir şey yaptığında Takasugi gelip ona abartılı bir şekilde bağırarak yaptığı absürt şeyi izleyici için daha da komikleştirmezdi. Evet, ciddi adamı olmayan bir manga boş bir manga demekti. Sasuke'siz Naruto, Rukia'sız Ichigo, Yukio'suz Rin ve Touka'sız Kaneki'yle aynı şey olurdu Shinpachi'nin eksikliği bu manga için.(2)

Ya da hemen hemen aynı olurdu.

Olur muydu?

Belki de olmazdı?

***Shinpachi bağırarak yazara seslenir***

**Shinpachi: OI, LANET OLASI, KARAKTERİMİ GEREKSİZMİŞ GİBİ GÖSTERMEKTEN VAZGEÇ!**

**Yaza-chan: Hai, hai.**

Evet, Shinpachi'nin yokluğu manga için bir boşluk olurdu, fakat o kadar da büyük bir değişiklik yaratmazdı.

**Shinpachi: OI, BEN AZ ÖNCE NE DEDİM?**

Peki ya gerçekten Shinpachi'siz bir Yorozuya nasıl olurdu? Ya da olur muydu? Olan şeye Yorozuya denilebilir miydi? Yoksa eskisinden daha komik ve daha atik bir Yorozuya mı görürdük karşımızda?

**Kagura: Bu teoriyi deneyebiliyor muyuz?**

**Shinpachi: Neee? Kagura-chan, ne diyorsun sen?**

**Gintoki: Ah, evet, bence de mantıklı. Hadi ciddi adam Shinpachi'yi mangadan atalım ve yerine yeni birisini alalım.**

**Kagura: Eh, Gin-chan, harika bir fikir! Yerine kimi alsak ki?**

**Shinpachi: OIII! BEN HALA BURADAYIM LANET OLASILAR!**

**Gintoki: Kagura, bir ses duydun mu?**

**Kagura: Duymadım. Belki de sinektir.**

***Shinpachi içinden konuşmaya başlar***

**Shinpachi: Beni şimdiden görmezden gelmeye başladılar. Yazar beni hikayeden tamamen atmadan önce ne yapmalıyım? Bu yazara güvenilmeyeceğini biliyordum! Gintama hakkında yazmaya kalkmış birisine nasıl güvenilir ki zaten! Gintama'nın doğru düzgün bir konusu bile yok! Aslında yazar da çaresiz, böyle bir mangayla ilgili ne tür bir hikaye yazabilirsin ki?**

***Shinpachi gittikçe silikleşmeye başlar***

**Shinpachi: Hey, bir dakika! Ne oluyor burada!**

**Gintoki: Ah, tüh, Patsuan, anlaşılan sana ayrılan sürenin burada sonuna geliyoruz. Yazar-chan seni hikayeden atmaya karar vermiş olmalı. Şuna bak, son filmdeki gibi hafiften yok olmaya başladın.**

***Ancak yok olmanın sonunda Shinpachi'nin sadece gözlükleri kaybolur***

**Kagura: Gin-chan bak! Tamamen yok oldu!**

**Shinpachi: SADECE GÖZLÜKLERİM YOK OLDU!**

**Gintoki: Ah, evet. Zavallı Shinpachi. Onu özleyeceğiz. Keşke bu kadar erken aramızdan ayrılmak zorunda kalmasaydı.**

**Shinpachi: OI, BEN HALA BURADAYIM LANET OLASILAR!**

**Kagura: O halde Yorozuya'nın yeni üyeleri için bir eleme yapalım!**

**Gintoki: Harika fikir Kagura-chan. Sen git adayları topla. Bende Shinpachi'den kalanları çöpe atayım.**

***Shinpachi'nin gözlerinden yaşlar boşalmaktadır***

**Shinpachi: Bana çöp dedi. Gerçekten bana çöp dedi. Sadece gözlüğüme saygı duyuyorlardı.**

Shinpachi'nin hikayeden ayrılmasıyla Yorozuya onun yerine geçecek yeni bir eleman için seçmelere başlamıştı. Kapılarına aday olarak ilk gelen kişi Hasegawa-san, yani diğer bir değişle Madao idi.

"Selamlar Gin-san, Kagura-chan! Beni aranıza kabul ettiğiniz için teşekkür ederim. Shinpachi-kun'un One Piece mangasıyla anlaşma yapıp buradaki karakterini bıraktığını duydum ve yerini almaya geldim. Böylece düzenli bir işim olmuş olacak!"

"Daha seni hiçbir şeye kabul etmedik Madao. Bize hünerlerini göster," diye buyurdu Kagura oturduğu koltuktan Hasegawa-san'ı süzerken. Hasegawa-san gülümsedi ve derin bir nefes aldı. Ardından da nefesi yettiğince bağırmaya başladı.

"NEDEN İKİNİZDE HİÇBİR ŞEY YAPMADAN SADECE YATIYORSUNUZ? BU HİÇ ADİL DEĞİL, TÜM İŞLERİ NEDEN BEN KENDİ BAŞIMA YAPMAK ZORUNDAYIM?

"Yeter, yeter!" diyerek kulaklarını karıştırdı Gintoki. "Shinpachi'nin de çok söylendiği doğru. Ama en azından bunu yaparken bir Madao'nun iticiliğini kullanmıyor."

"Fakat Gin-san, biliyorsun, Madao olmamı saymazsak ben Shinpachi'ye bu mangada en çok benzeyen kişiyim. Çünkü bende gözlük takıyorum."

"Ha? Sen ona gözlük mü diyorsun? Shinpachi'nin karakterini tanımlayan gözlükler seninkini de tanımlayabilirler mi ha, lanet ihtiyar?"

Gintoki, Kagura'nın sözünü kesti.

"Oi, Kagura-chan. Onun karakterini de tanımlayan tek şey gözlükleri."

Kagura bir süre durdu ve düşündü. Shinpachi'yi sadece gözlükleri tanımlıyor olabilirdi ama bu onu bir Madao ile aynı kefeye koyabilir miydi? Hiç keçi boku ile sığır boku bir olabilir miydi?

**Shinpachi: NE FARK ETTİ Kİ, İKİMİZE DE BOK DEMİŞ OLMADIN MI? DURUMA HİÇ YARDIMCI OLMUYORSUNUZ, KARAKTERİMİ GİTTİKÇE DAHA BOKTAN GÖSTERMEYE BAŞLADINIZ!**

"Gin-chan, ben Madao'yu onaylamıyorum. Her şeyden önce söylenişten kaybediyor. Shinpachi'ye 'LANET MEGANE' diye bağırıp tekme atmayı seviyordum ama bu Madao'ya 'LANET GURASAN' diye bağırıp tekme atarsam aynı hazzı vermeyecekmiş hissine kapılıyorum. Dur bir bakayım."

Kagura 'LANET GURASAN' diye bağırarak Hasegawa-san'ın ağzının ortasına bir tekme indirdi. Hasegawa-san karşı duvara yapışırken Kagura tatmin olmamış bir ifade ile kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu ve başını yana çevirdi.

"Hayır, bu aynı hissi vermiyor Gin-chan. Hem Madao'yu evimize alırsak bize de Madao'luk bulaşabilir, en iyisi ondan uzak durmak."

Gintoki iç çekti.

"O halde sıradaki gelsin."

"Merhabalar Gintoki! Lider! Uzun zaman oldu!"

Zura içeriye girdiğinde-

**Katsura: ZURA DEĞİL, KATSURA!**

Katsura içeriye girdiğinde Yorozuya'nın diğer iki elemanı boş gözlerle ona bakmaya başladılar.

"Oi, Zura! Senin ne işin var burada?"

"Zura değil, Katsura. Shinpachi-kun'un tatile gittiğini duydum. O gelene dek yerine geçmek istiyorum, böylece daha fazla sahnem olacak ve izleyiciler beni her bölümde görmenin heyecanını yaşayabilecekler!"

Gintoki ve Kagura aynı anda ona bir uçan tekme attılar.

"SENİN TEK DERDİN DAHA FAZLA GÖZ ÖNÜNDE OLMAK DEĞİL Mİ, SENİ LANET TERÖRİST?"

Zura düştüğü yerden-

**Katsura: ZURA DEĞİL, KATSURA!**

Katsura düştüğü yerden itiraz etti.

"Yanılıyorsunuz Gintoki, Lider. Ben sadece bu mangaya karşı olan görevlerimi yerine getirmek istiyorum."

"Senin bu mangaya karşı olan tek görevin Shinsengumi'ye teslim olmak ve hem izleyicileri, hem de bizleri rahat bırakmak, lanet olası!"

"Bu kadar kaba olma Gintoki. Sonuçta hepimiz # **SPOILER ALERT**!!# dişi titan tarafından öldürüleceklerini bildikleri halde Eren'i korumak için ona karşı savaşmaya çalışan Keşif Birliği askerleri gibi değil miyiz?(3)"

"NİYE SPOILER VERİYORSUN LAN!"

Bir kez daha Gintoki'den uçan tekme yiyen Zura-

**Katsura: ZURA DEĞİL, KATSURA!**

**Yazar-chan: Yeter be! İstediğimi yazarım! Bir kez daha hikayemi bölersen seni Keşif Birliği askerlerinin arasına yollarım!**

**Katsura: İyi de o başka bir anime değil mi?**

**Yazar-chan: Umurumda mı?**

***Katsura'dan ses gelmez ve yazar hikayesine devam eder***

Bir kez daha Gintoki'den uçan tekme yiyen Zura zorlukla ayağa kalktı.

"Benzetmemi beğenmedin sanırım. Peki o halde hepimiz Kaneki gibi değil miyiz, ilk başta..."

"LAN SANA SUS DEMEDİK Mİ?"

Gintoki ve Kagura onu bacaklarından tutup döndürmeye başlamışlardı. Zura bu sırada hala daha konuşmaya çalışmaktaydı. Zura'nın ayaklarını bıraktıklarında zavallı Joui'nin lideri çatıyı delerek dışarıya uçmuş, hikayenin sınırlarından çok dışarıya gitmişti. Bir söylentiye göre derler ki Zura bu hikayenin içinden öyle hızlı çıkmıştır ki kendisini Shingeki no Kyojin hikayesinde, Keşif Birliği ile dişi titanın peşinde bulmuştur.

"Sıradaki."

"Merhaba Yorozuya! İçinizden birisi olmak için sabırsızlanıyorum."

Kagura ve Gintoki aynı anda yeni gelen adaya arkalarını dönüp fısıldaşmaya başladılar.

"Oi, oi, oi. İçeriye hayvanlar giremez tabelasını asmanı söylememiş miydim sana Kagura?"

"Astım Gin-chan. Ama demek ki goriller kendilerini hayvandan sanmıyorlar."

"Oii!! Ne dediğinizi buradan çok rahat duyuyorum!"

Kondo-san yine de derin bir nefes aldı ve kendisini sakinleştirdi. İçinden kendi kendisini 'Bunu Otae-chan için yapıyorum,' diyerek yüreklendirdi ve en sevimli gülümsemesini takındı yüzüne.

"Ben evde hastalandığı söylenen Shinpachi-kun'un yerini almaya geldim."

"Oi, kimse Shinpachi'ye gerçekten ne olduğunu bilmiyor," diye söylendi Gintoki.

**Shinpachi: Tabi bilmezler. Kendimi açıklayacak vakit bırakmadan beni hikayeden sildin, seni sadist yazar!**

**Yazar-chan: Dur bakalım orada Shinpachi-kun. Ben seni silmedim, sadece gözlüklerini sildim. Bak, aslında hala daha mutfak çöpünün içindesin.**

**Shinpachi: BÖYLESİ DAHA KÖTÜ YA!**

"Demek Shinpachi'nin yerini alacaksın Gorilla. Neler yapabiliyorsun bakalım? Ev temizleyebilir misin? Yemek yapabilir misin? Market alışverişiyle uğraşabilir misin? Bizim karakterlerimiz gittikçe ünlenip havalı hallere bürünürken sen arka planda kalıp seni bir basamak olarak kullanmamıza izin verebilir misin?"

"Bir saniye Kagura-chan. Çok ağır olmadı mı bunlar?"

Kagura yere tükürdü.

"Daha yapmadan söylenmeye başladın ha, Gorilla? Ne dersin Gin-chan, onu yollayalım mı?"

Kondo telaşa kapıldı ve önlerine atıldı.

"Hayır, hayır! Lütfen bana bir şans daha verin! Kendimi size kanıtlayacağım, çok iyi bir Shinpachi olacağım!"

Gintoki ve Kagura birbirlerine bakıp sırıttılar akıllarına bir fikir gelmişçesine. Gintoki az önce Zura'yı uçurdukları çatıdaki deliği gösterdi Kondo-san'a.

"Şu deliği tamir et de işe alınmaya layık olup olmadığını ölçelim Gorilla."

Kondo mutlulukla başını salladı ve yukarıya çıktı. Hızla işe koyuldu, kendisini kanıtlaması için çok çalışması gerekiyordu. Yorozuya'yla çalışmak istediğinden değildi elbette, o sadece Shinpachi'nin yerini alacağı için akşamları Otae-chan'ın evine gidebilme planları yapıyordu. En başından beri amacı sadece buydu.

**Shinpachi: Gittikçe daha çok korkuyorum. Lütfen Kondo-san'ı oradan al, yazar-san. Bu goril sapık takipçilikte seviye atlamış!**

Kondo-san heyecanla çatıdaki işini bitirip aşağı indiğinde Kagura onu kapıda karşıladı ve sırıttı.

"Biz sizi ararız Sapık Takipçi Gorilla-san."

Kondo'nun bütün hayalleri yıkılmıştı sanki.

"Ama çatı... Çok güzel tamir ettim! İnanmazsanız kontrol edin."

Kagura yüzüne kötücül bir ifade vererek Kondo-san'ı yakasından çekti.

"Senin gibi sapık bir takipçinin akşamları Anego'nun evine gitmesine izin verir miyim sanıyorsun? Git ve hayvanat bahçesinde kendi türüne sapıklık yap, seni goril!"

Ardından da kapıyı Kondo-san'ın suratına kapattı ve iç çekerek içeriye girdi.

"Sanırım ne kadar ararsak arayalım asla Shinpachi'nin işlerini yapacak Shinpachi'den daha iyi birisini bulamayız," diye mırıldandı Gintoki masasında burnunu karıştırırken. Kagura da üzgün bir şekilde koltuğa çöktü.

"Karnım çok acıktı, ama bize yemek hazırlayacak bir Shinpachi etrafta yok. Diğer herkes kendi çıkarları için onun yerini almaya geldiler, ne var ki Shinpachi her zaman bizim çıkarlarımızı düşünürdü. Gin-chan, ben Shinpachi'yi özledim."

Gintoki elini çenesine götürüp bir süre düşündü.

"Oi, Kagura-chan. Aklıma Shinpachi seçmeleri için son bir isim geldi."

><

"Harika bir fikirdi Gin-chan! Shinpachi seçmeleri için Shinpachi'den daha iyi bir isim düşünemiyorum!" dedi Kagura sevinçle.

"Değil mi ya? Benim de çok içime sindi. Yorozuya'ya tekrar hoş geldin Shinpachi! Seni özlemiştik!"

"Evet ya, kimse bize yemek yapmıyordu, ayrıca o sapık goril Anego'yla aynı evde kalmak istedi!"

Gintoki ve Kagura neşeli neşeli karşılarında duran Shinpachi'nin gözlüğüyle konuşurlarken gerçek Shinpachi mutfak çöpünde hikayeye tekrar dahil olacağı zamanı bekliyordu.

Yorozuya neşeli bir akşam geçirmeye hazırdı. Ve bunu yazarın Shinpachi'yi tekrar hikayeye almaya karar vermesine borçluydular...

**Shinpachi: Oi, sen buna mutlu son mu diyorsun? Ayrıca sonunda kendini övmekten başka bir şey yapmadın! Beni hikayeye tekrar aldığın bile yok ki!**

**Yazar-chan: Ne demek yok! Gözlüklerini geri getirdim ya, daha ne istiyorsun?**

**Kagura: Evet Shinpachi, bu kadar da dar görüşlü olma.**

**Gintoki: Değil mi ya? Her neyse, bir şekilde ilk bölümün sonuna gelmiş olduk. Hikayeyi buraya kadar okuyan herkese teşekkür ederiz.**

***Yorozuya ekibi ve yazar okuyucuların önünde eğilirler***

**Yorozuya ve yazar-chan: Arigatou Gozaimashita!**

**Gintoki: Bir sonraki bölümde görüşmek dileğiyle hoşçakalın!**

**Kagura: Gin-san, bu testiyi ne yapacağız?**

**Gintoki: Ah, testiyi tamamen unuttuk. Yazar için onu dövecektik ama buna gerek kalmadı, bana sorarsanız ilk bölümünü en azından yazabildi.**

**Shinpachi: Daha çok yolu var, fakat bu şekilde devam ederse belki bir gün iyi bir yazar bile olabilir.**

**Yazar-chan: Siz benim hikayemi beğenmediniz mi lan?**

**Gintoki: Beğenmedik değil de, geliştirilmesi gereken yerler olduğunu düşünüyoruz desek daha doğru olur.**

**Yazar-chan: Sizi de Zura'nın yanına yollamamı ister misiniz lanet olasılar?**

***Üçü birden hayır anlamında başlarını iki yana sallamaya başlarlar***

**Shinpachi: Yok, yok! Kimse bir şey demedi! Harikasın! Müthiş yazıyorsun! Keşke orijinal Gintama'yı da sana yazdırsalar!**

***Yazar gülümseyerek kalemi yere bırakır. Fakat o kalemi bıraktığı anda Yorozuya üçlüsü onu tekmelemeye başlarlar***

**Gintoki: Kalemi bıraktı, artık bizi başka bir animeye ışınlayamaz!**

**Kagura: İyice tekmeleyin de bizimle uğraşmanın ne anlama geldiğini görsün!**

**Shinpachi: Ben bu bölümün intikamını alacağım!**

***Yorozuya yazarı iyice dövüp bilinçsiz bıraktıktan sonra gülümseyerek okuyuculara dönerler***

**Gintoki: Ne yazık ki kapanışı yapması gereken Yazar-chan'ımız az önce merdivenlerden düştü ve yaralandı.**

**Shinpachi: Buna kimse inanmayacak Gin-san. Onu dövdüğümüzü gördüler.**

**Gintoki: Kapa çeneni Shinpachi! Her neyse, umarım hikayemizi beğenmişsinizdir! Eğer beğendiyseniz lütfen bir yorumla fikirlerinizi belirtmeyi unutmayın! _Gintama: Kuru Bamya ve Paklava_ haftaya da sizlerle olacak!**

**Shinpachi: Oiii! Kuru bamya değil, kuru fasulye olacak! Ayrıca paklava da neyin nesi? Olmayan şeyler uydurmayın!**

**Kagura: Pofff, bölüm içinde Shinpachi dırdırı çekmezken daha mı mutluyduk ne?**

***Yazar zorlukla kolunu kaldırır ve mırıldanır***

**Yazar-chan: ...Söyle..miştim...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notlar:
> 
> (1) : Naruto göndermesi
> 
> (2) : Sırası ile Naruto, Bleach, Ao no Exorcist, Tokyo Ghoul karakterleri
> 
> (3) : Shingeki no Kyojin göndermesi (Spoiler için özür dilerim :3)


	2. Öğret Bize, Ginpachi Sensei!

**Herkese tekrardan merhabalar! Gintama: Kuru Fasulye ve Pilav hikayesine tekrar hoş geldiniz! İkinci bölümümüzle karşınızdayız ve ne yazık ki şimdiye kadar pek bir başarı elde ettiğimiz de söylenemez. Yavaş yavaş bu sitede kimsenin Gintama hikayesi okumadığı düşüncesine kapılmaya başladım.**

**Shinpachi: Sakin ol yazar-san, daha ilk bölümü ekleyeli ne kadar oldu ki, zamanla insanlar burada bir Gintama hikayesi olduğunu fark edecek ve hikayeni okumaya başlayacaklardır.**

**Yazar-chan: Ama böyle olunca moralim bozuluyor, yeni bölüm ekleyesim gelmiyor Shinpachi-kun.**

**Gintoki: Eh, bir yere kadar haklısın tabi. Bir yazarı motive eden şey oylar ve yorumlardır. Yazar yaptığı işin beğenildiğini hissedemezse kendisini yetersiz görmeye başlar ve ilhamı kaçar.**

**Shinpachi: Fakat Gin-san, biliyorsun ki bir hikayenin kitle bulması oldukça uzun zaman alan bir iştir. Hikayeler yayınlandıkları gün yüzlerce okuyucuyla buluşmazlar. İnsanlar ilgilerini çeken hikayeleri zaman içinde bulurlar ve takip etmeye başlarlar. Burada en büyük görev yazar ve onun arkadaşlarına düşer. Bir kitle toplamak için hikayesini sadece yazmakla yetinmemeli, ayrıca onu başka insanların da göreceği yerlerde paylaşmalıdır.**

**Yazar-chan: Yani reklam yapmamı istiyorsun?**

**Shinpachi: Yaptığın işi duyurmazsan bulunması zorlaşır. Hele ki çok fazla fanfiction okumayan bir fandomun içindeysen hikayeni ön plana çıkartmak için fazlaca uğraşman gerekebilir.**

***Yazar kaleminin arkasıyla kafasını kaşır ve bir kağıda Shinpachi'nin söylediklerini not alır***

**Yazar-chan: Anlıyorum... Peki hikayeyi paylaşacak bir yerim yoksa? Etrafımda sadece bir tane anime izleyen arkadaşım var ve o da hikayeyi okuyup beğendiğini söyledi, lakin hala daha yorum atmadı.**

***Gintoki Shinpachi'nin kulağına fısıldar***

**Gintoki: Oi, kendi arkadaşı bile kazık atmamış mı buna? Kendi arkadaşından bile destek bulamazken nasıl bir okuyucu kitlesi toplayacak ki?**

**Shinpachi: Bilmiyorum Gin-san. Sanırım asla toplayamayacak.**

***Gintoki doğrulur ve yazara el sallayarak seslenir***

**Gintoki: Oi, yazar-san-chan! Senin başka hikayelerin yok mu? Onları bilen kişilere reklam yapmayı denesene?**

***Yazar umutsuzca başını iki yana sallar***

**Yazar-chan: Ben sadece tek bir fandomda yazamayan acınası bir yazarım Gin-san. Daha önce çok meşhur olan bir hikayem vardı, evet. Fakat Harry Potter ile ilgiliydi ve oradaki hiçbir okuyucum dönüp de bu hikayenin yüzüne bakmaz. Hem... Hem ben ilhamımım kaçtığı hikayeler konusunda biraz acımasız olabiliyorum.**

**Gintoki: O da ne demek? Altı üstü bir hikaye yazacaksın be kadın! Niye abartıyorsun?**

**Yazar-chan: Oi, öyle kolay mı zannediyorsun sen hikayeyi yazmayı? Ne kadar çaba harcadığımı biliyor musun?**

**Gintoki: Çaba mı? Uyumadan 45 dakika önce öylesine yazdın sen bu hikayeyi! Devam edip etmeyeceğin bile belli değil! İlhamının kaçtığı hikayeler konusunda acımasız oluyormuşmuş... Seninki acımasızlık değil, tembellik! HunterxHunter'a bile senin hikayendekinden daha hızlı yeni bölüm ekleniyor!**

**Yazar-chan: Ah, okuyucularımız ile paylaşmam gereken bir probleme parmak bastın Gin-san.**

**Gintoki: Ne? HunterxHunter'a bölümlerin hep geç eklenmesi mi?**

**Yazar-chan: Hayır perma kafa! Benim bölümleri geç eklemem.**

***Gintoki yazarın yakasına yapışır***

**Gintoki: BANA PERMA KAFA DEME SENİ CHİBİ YAZAR!**

***Yazar kalemini Gintoki'nin gözüne sokmaya çalışırken bağırır***

**Yazar-chan: OI, SEN KİME CHİBİ DİYORSUN SENİ LANET SAMURAY? SENİ BAŞKA BİR ANİMEYE IŞINLAYAYIM MI, HA? BUNU MU İSTİYORSUN HA?**

***Shinpachi, birbirlerine öfkeyle bakan Gintoki ve yazarın arasına girerek ortamı sakinleştirmeye çalışır***

**Shinpachi: Yazar-san, Gin-san! Lütfen okuyucularımızın önünde kavga etmeyin!**

**Gintoki: Bu kavga değil Shinpachi, biz sadece birbirimize olan sevgimizi böyle gösteriyoruz!**

**Yazar-chan: Evet, evet! Mesela benim insanlara sevgi göstermem onların gözüne kalem sokmama bağlıdır! Gözüne kalem sokmadığım arkadaşım yoktur, inan bana! Sadece Gin-san ile arkadaş olmaya çalışıyorum.**

***Gintoki sırıtarak tahta kılıcını çeker***

**Gintoki: Ooo, evet! Bende tüm arkadaşlarımın seppuku yapmalarına yardım ederim!**

***Yazar bir bazuka çıkartır***

**Yazar-chan: Öyleyse ben de tüm arkadaşlarımın havaya uçmasına yardım ederim!**

***Gintoki bir tank arabasının içinde belirir***

**Gintoki: Öyleyse ben de tüm arkadaşlarımı devasa tanklarla ezmeye yardım ederim!**

**Shinpachi: OI, NE YAPIYORSUNUZ, NEYİN PEŞİNDESİNİZ LAN SİZ? HEMEN ELİNİZDEKİLERİ BIRAKIN VE OKUYUCULARDAN ÖZÜR DİLEYİN! ÖZELLİKLE SEN, YAZAR-SAN! HİKAYENİN KALİTESİNİ DÜŞÜRÜYORSUN! ŞU UPUZUN GİRİŞLERİ BIRAKSAN DA ANA KONUYA GEÇSEK ARTIK?**

***Yazar ve Gintoki başlarını önlerine eğerek okuyucudan özür dilerler***

**Yazar-chan ve Gintoki: Gomennasai!**

***Shinpachi yüzünde tatminkar bir gülümsemeyle onlara bakarken Kagura sahneye gelir***

**Kagura: Oi, neden bağrışıyorsunuz yine? Tatil günümde bari olay çıkartmayın, sizi lanet olasılar.**

**Gintoki: Oi, oi, oi! Bugün tatil günü değil seni lanet velet! Fazla uyuyup işe gelmeyen sensin!**

**Kagura: Eh, bugün tatil değil mi? Haftada sadece bir kez çalışacağımızı sanıyordum Gin-chan! Bu yazar bizi neden bir haftada iki gün boyunca çalıştırıyor?**

**Gintoki: Çünkü kafasındaki birkaç tahta eksik.**

***Yazar arkadan bağırır***

**Yazar-chan: SENİ DUYDUM!**

**Shinpachi: Her neyse, fazlaca uzattığımızı düşünmekteyim. Yazar-san, söyleyeceğiniz başka bir şey yoksa açılışı yapıyorum.**

***Yazar pis pis Gintoki'ye bakar***

**Yazar-chan: Hayır Shinpachi-kun, yok. Açıkçası ne yazacağımı da bilmiyorum ama buradan kan çıkmadan önce şu hikayeyi başlatmamız gerekiyor.**

***Yorozuya ve yazar okuyucuların önünde eğilirler***

**Yorozuya ve Yazar-chan: Yeni bölümde iyi eğlenceler!**

><

3-Z sınıfında sıradan bir öğleden sonraydı. Ginpachi sensei her zamanki gibi ağzında dumanı tüten lolipopu ile önündeki kağıtlara bakıyor, sınıfın geri kalanını umursamıyordu. Öğrencilerin de onu umursadıkları yoktu zaten, onlar birbirlerine kağıt toplar atmakta, sıraları karalamakta ve pencereden dışarıya sarkmaktaydılar. Herkes kendi işiyle meşgulken bir anda Ginpachi sensei gözleri büyüyerek ayağa kalktı.

"Hayır... Bu... Bu olamaz..." diye mırıldanmaya başladı ve masasından geriye doğru birkaç adım attı. Onun bu telaşlı hali öğrencilerin nihayet dikkatini çekmiş gibi görünüyordu.

"Sensei, sorun nedir?" diye sordu Shimura Shinpachi. Ginpachi sensei sırtını tahtaya dayadı ve kesik kesik nefes almaya başladı.

"...Yok," diye mırıldandı nefeslerinin arasında. Artık öğrenciler endişelenmeye başlamışlardı. Senseinin etrafında toplanmaya başladılar. Kagura onu tokatlayarak kendisine getirmeye çalışırken Sacchan yüzü kıpkırmızı kalmış bir şekilde tuhaf sesler çıkartarak Ginpachi senseinin elini yüzüne sürmekteydi.

"Çekil şuradan seni sapık takipçi!" diyerek Sacchan'a bir tekme indirdi Shimura Tae ve onu senseiden uzaklaştırdı. Ardından da Kagura'ya dönüp gülümsedi. "Endişelenme Kagura-chan, senseiyi nasıl eski haline getireceğimi biliyorum." Bunu söylemesinin ardından zavallı Ginpachi sensei'nin göğsüne şiddetli bir tekme indirdi ve sensei böğürerek uyandı.

"OI, LANET OLASI, BENİ ÖLDÜRMEYE Mİ ÇALIŞIYORSUN HA?"

Otae-chan gülümseyerek cevap verdi.

"Aksine sensei, sizi kendinize getirmeye çalışıyordum."

"Sen kaburgalarımı ezene kadar ben yeterince kendimdeydim!"

Ginpachi sensei iç çekerek ayağa kalktı ve etrafındaki öğrencilerine göz gezdirdi. Hepsi de endişeli görünüyorlardı.

"Sensei?" diye seslendi Zura. "Sorun nedir?"

Gintoki önlüğünün yakasını düzeltti ve omzunu silkti. Ardından da masasına tekrar oturdu. Takınabileceği en ciddi yüz ifadesini takındıktan sonra öğrencilere döndü.

"Hiç mektup yok."

3-Z sınıfı sessizliğe boğulmuştu. Kimseden çıt çıkmıyordu. Sanki herkes neler olup bittiğini anlamaya çalışıyormuşçasına sadece birbirlerine bakıyorlardı.

"Nasıl olur?" diye sordu Kyuubei. "Bu manga yazıldığında beri Ginpachi senseinin bölümlerinde daima okuyucu yorumlarına cevap veririz!"

"Fakat eğer okuyucu yorumu yoksa," diyerek onun sözünü kesti Kondo-san. "O halde cevap vereceğimiz hiçbir şey de yok demektir."

Tüm sınıf fısıldaşmaya ve tıpkı diğer tüm anime klişelerindeki gibi pencere kenarındaki en arka sırada oturup gökyüzünü izleyen yazara kaçamak bakışlar atmaya başladılar.

_"Oi, sanırım cidden iyi yazamıyor."_

_"Haklısın. İyi yazsaydı okuyucusu olurdu. Okuyucusu olsaydı yorum atarlardı. Yorum atsalardı bizler de onlara cevap verebilirdik."_

_"Kendi arkadaşlarının bile onu desteklemediğini duydum."_

_"Nasıl yani?"_

_"Bir tanesi ona hikayenin güzel olduğunu ve tutacağını söylemiş ve onu hikayeyi paylaşması yönünde yüreklendirmiş. Lakin yazar hikayeyi eklediğinde bir türlü söz verdiği gibi yorum atmamış."_

_"Anlaşılan o ki yazarın kendi arkadaşı bile tüm bunların birer çöp olduğunu biliyor."_

_"Evet, evet. Bildiğin çöp gibi yazıyor."_

_"Annesi-babasına acıyorum. Böyle bir çocuk yetiştirmek zor olsa gerek."_

_"Kardeşinin de onun yazdığı hikayeleri dinlerken sıkıldığını duymuştum."_

_"Eeh? Şu gelecekte Jikan no Hakushaku'nun mangakası olacak olan çocuktan mı bahsediyorsunuz?"_

_"Evet, evet! Gerçekten böyle bir ezikle akraba olduğuna inanmak zor."_

_"Bence de, bence de."_

Yazar-chan tüm duyduğu fısıltılara daha fazla dayanamaz hale geldi ve yumruklarını sıkarak ayağa kalktı.

"Yeter artık! Bana böyle hissettirmeye hakkınız yok! Sizler sadece benim kafamın içindeki seslersiniz!"

Tüm sınıf ona kahkahalarla gülmeye başladı.

"Oi, oi, oi! Şimdi de halüsinasyonlar görmeye başladı!"

"Sanırım yazamadıkça deliriyor."

Sınıfın tüm kahkahalarının arasında ona gülmeyen tek bir kişi vardı. Ginpachi sensei. Gözleri yavaşça dolmaya başlayan Yazar-chan tam sınıftan koşarak ayrılmak istediğinde senseisi onu kolundan tuttu ve sordu.

"Kaçıyor musun Yazar-chan?"

Yazar-chan yaşlı gözlerle kendisini tutan Ginpachi senseiye baktı.

"Buna daha fazla dayanamıyorum sensei! Herkes benimle dalga geçerken, ben bile kendime inanamazken sevdiğim işi yapmaya nasıl devam edebilirim ki?"

Ginpachi sensei onun kolunu bıraktı ve onunla birlikte ayağa kalktı.

"Gel seninle birazcık çatıya çıkalım."

><

Ginpachi sensei ve Yazar birlikte klişe anime arka planlarından birisi olan okul çatısına çıkmış, sessizce aşağıda oyunlar oynayan bir grup öğrenciyi izliyorlardı. Ginpachi sensei dumanı tüten lolipopunu ağzından çıkarttı ve bir süre üzerindeki sarmal çizgileri izledi.

"Şu dönen çizgileri görüyor musun Yazar-chan?"

Yazar isteksizce senseinin lolipopuna döndü. İç çekerek başını salladı ve yere oturarak bacaklarını topladı, kollarını etraflarından sararak başını da dizlerinin üstüne koydu. Yüzündeki bakış _beni rahat bırak be seni permalı sensei_ der gibiydi, lakin Ginpachi sensei her şeyden önce bir eğitimciydi ve bir eğitimci asla ihtiyacı olan bir öğrenciyi yüz üstü bırakmazdı.

"Hayat bir lolipopun üzerindeki çizgiler gibidir."

"NE ALAKA BE?"

Sensei, Yazar-chan'ın bağırışını duymazdan geldi.

"Sen ne kadar dıştan başlarsan başla zamanla içeriye doğru çekilirsin. Ve en sonunda da kaybolursun."

"Oi. Beni yüreklendirmen gerekiyordu sensei!"

Sensei lolipopu tekrar ağzına attı.

"Demek istediğim şu ki şeker dişlerini çürütür."

Yazar-chan bağırarak ayağa kalktı.

"TÜM BU ANLAMSIZ DERİN KONUŞMANIN ARKASINDA BU MU VARDI, SENİ İŞE YARAMAZ SENSEİ? SOSYAL MESAJ VERMEK İÇİN Mİ O KADAR METAFOR YAPTIN?"

Ginpachi sensei serçe parmağıyla kulağını karıştırdı.

"Bağırmasana Yazar-chan, kulağım acıdı. Hem sosyal mesaj vermekte ne gibi bir sorun olabilir ki? Şeker dişleri çürütür ve fazla tüketilmemesi gerekir."

"HALA ŞEKER DİYOR! SENİ AŞAĞIYA ATAYIM MI HA, İŞE YARAMAZ SENSEİ? HA? BUNU MU İSTİYORSUN LANET OLASI?" diye bağırmaya devam etti Yazar-chan sensei'yi demir korulukların üstünden aşağıya doğru iterken.

"Oi, sakinleş lütfen Yazar-chan," diye kekeledi Ginpachi sensei. "Biliyorsun ki şiddet hiçbir şeyin çözümü değildir."

Yazar-chan iç çekerek senseinin yakasını bıraktı ve tekrar ilk baştaki oturma konumuna döndü.

"O halde çözüm nedir sensei? Şiddet uygulamadan insanların bana saygı duymalarını nasıl sağlayabilirim ki? Bu dünyada her şey güçle ilgili. Güçsüzsen kaybedersin ve ezilirsin. Güçsüzsen yalnız kalırsın, çünkü kimse seninle arkadaş olmaz. Çünkü sen farklısındır. Farklılık seni yalnız bırakır. Etrafındakileri alır. Bu bir lanet değil de nedir?"

Ginpachi sensei önlüğünün yakasını düzelterek kızın yanına oturdu. Bir süre hiç konuşmadı ve sadece gökyüzünü izledi.

"Sen hiç diğerlerini yok etmeye çalışan bir yıldız gördün mü Yazar-chan?" diye sordu. Yazar-chan kafası karışmış olarak ona çevirdi başını.

"Yıldızlar birbirlerini yok etmeye çalışmazlar ki!" diye cevap verdi. Sensei gülümsedi.

"Peki neden?"

"Çünkü canlı değiller."

Senseinin gözleri karardı.

"Kuru bir gerçeğe takılacağın aklıma gelmemişti. Her neyse, peki başka neden birbirlerini yok etmeye çalışmazlar?"

"Sadece hidrojen ve helyum gibi gazlardan oluşan büyük bir alev kütlesi oldukları için mi?"

"BİLİMSEL CEVAPLAR VERMEKTEN VAZGEÇ!"

Yazar-chan bir süre düşündü.

"Çünkü hepsinin kendi sistemleri var. Neden zaten var olan sistemlerini başka bir güneşi yenmek için tehlikeye atsınlar ki?"

Ginpachi sensei derin bir nefes aldı.

"Nihayet. Her neyse, aynen dediğin gibi Yazar-chan. Hepsinin bir sistemi var. Hepsinin kendi küçük gezegenleri var. Bu gezegenler bir kişinin kendi başarılarıdır. Ve her kişi aslında bir güneştir. Sana bir hikaye anlatmama izin ver. Bir zamanlar bir güneş varmış. Diğer güneşlerle bir türlü anlaşamazmış. Aslında o çok istermiş arkadaş edinmeyi, fakat diğer güneşler ona hep kötü davranırlarmış, çünkü o diğerlerinden farklıymış. Aslında tüm galaksinin en parlak ışığını o yayarmış, fakat kendisini göremediği için bunu hiç fark etmezmiş. Öte yandan diğer güneşler onun ışığını kıskanmaktalarmış. Onu bu yüzden asla aralarına almak istemezlermiş. Fakat bizim güneş çabaladıkça çabalamış. Onlar gibi olmak istemiş. Yalnız kalmaktan korkmuş. Ve nihayet bir gün başarmış. O kadar çok çabalamış ki, bu çabalar onun ruhunu yaşlandırmış ve tüm galaksinin en parlak ve en güzel güneşi bir anda en yorgun ve en cılız ışıklı güneşi olmuş çıkmış. Enerjisini kaybetmiş ve eskiden keyifle yaptığı şeyleri yapamaz hale gelmiş. Mesela hayat verdiği gezegene eskisi gibi fazlaca ışık yollayamaz olmuş, bu da oradakilerin ölümüne sebep olmuş. En sevdiklerini kendi eliyle yok etmiş diğerlerine benzemek için. Eğer olayı kişileştirerek bakarsan farklılığını silip normal olmaya çalışmak aslında şöyledir: bir yazarın hayat verdiği bir hikaye, ya da bir bilim adamının yıllarını verdiği bir deneyin sonuçlarını göremeden yarıda bırakılmasıdır. Bu, onları gerçekleştirmek isteyen kişiye, kendine zarar verir. Farklı olmak bir lanet değildir, bir ödüldür. Bu yüzden asla yalnız ve mutsuz hissetme, Yazar-chan. Kimse yanında olmasa da senin inanılmaz bir hayal güzün var ve aslında ihtiyacın olan her şey ve herkes yanında."

Yazar-chan gözleri dolmuş bir şekilde senseisine baktı.

"Sensei..."

"Hadi aşağıya in. Aşağıya in ve arkadaşlarınla yüzleş. Onlarla şakalaş, gül ve eğlen. Fakat onların altında ezilme. Farklısın diye onlardan aşağıda olduğunu düşünme. Birisi sana bir şey derse gül ve geç. Takılma. Çünkü sen birsin, teksin ve senden bir tane daha yok. Güçsüzken onların sana nasıl saygı duyacağını sormuştun ya? Eğer kendin olursan insanlar sana saygı duymaya başlayacaklardır. Seni zamanla olduğun gibi kabul edeceklerdir. Sen ruhunu ezdirme. Koruman gereken yegane şey ruhun. Üstelik dünyada senin gibi bir sürü insan var. Merak etme, zamanla onlar seni bulacaktır. Sen sadece güneşinin ışıklarının sönmesine izin verme."

Yazar-chan gözlerinden yaşlar süzülerek başını salladı ve koşarak aşağıya indi. Böyle bir senseisi olduğu için çok mutluydu. Evet, haklıydı sensei. Farklılık, güçsüzlük veya eziklik değildi. Farklılık onun utanması gereken bir şey değildi.

Sınıfa tekrar girerken bu kez tereddüt etmedi Yazar-chan. Çünkü eğer ışıklarını parlak tutmayı başarırsa insanların onu zamanla öyle kabul edeceğini ve ona benzeyen insanların da ışığa doğru geleceğini biliyordu. Gülümsedi. Ve derin bir nefes alarak içeriye girdi.

><

Bu arada hala daha çatıda oturup gökyüzünü izleyen sensei iç çekti ve saçlarını karıştırdı.

"Az önce ne söylediğime dair hiçbir fikrim yok."

><

**Shinpachi: Sanki ilk bölüme göre biraz zayıf kalan bir bölüm yazdın bu sefer, Yazar-san."**

***Yazar parmaklarını kütleterek yazdıklarına bir göz gezdirdi***

**Yazar-chan: Aslını istersen Shinpachi-kun, haklısın. Lakin saat gece 02.00 oldu ve beynim çoktan kafatasımı terk etti. Aslında bu bölümü baştan silip bir daha yazacaktım, ama üşendim. O yüzden bunu böylece yollayacağım. Ayrıca her bölümümüz komik olamaz ya. Biraz da okuyucuya bir şey katmamız lazım. Okuyucunun kendisini yalnız hissetmemesi lazım.**

**Kagura: İyi de o güneş hikayesi de neyin nesiydi? Hayatımda hiç o kadar saçma bir örnek görmedim.**

**Gintoki: Oi! Benim repliklerime saçma deme, seni lanet velet.**

**Yazar-chan: Açıkçası tam olarak ne yazdığımdan ben de emin değilim, daha yazdıklarımı okumadım ve okumayı da planlamıyorum, en azından bu gece. Birazdan bölümü paylaşıp uyuyacağım, çünkü çok yoruldum.**

**Shinpachi: Böyle bahanelerin arkasına sığınma! Güzel yazamadıysan çık ve bunu erkek gibi itiraf et!**

**Yazar-chan: Ben erkek değilim.**

**Shinpachi: KİME NE?**

**Gintoki: Her neyse, aslında bu bölümün asıl amacını söylemeyi unuttunuz.**

**Shinpachi: Ah, evet. Aslında "Öğret Bize, Ginpachi Sensei!" başlıklı bölümlerde normalde sizlerin biz karakterlere soracağınız sorulara cevap vermeyi planlıyoruz. Hikaye henüz yeni olduğu için henüz yorumumuz yoktu, bu yüzden sizlere cevap vereceğimiz herhangi bir şey de yoktu, o yüzden Yazar-san'ın saçmalıklarına tanık oldunuz.**

**Yazar-chan: Oi, oi, oi! Şurada ağız tadıyla bir hikaye yazdırmıyorsunuz ha!**

**Kagura: Sen gece uyumadan önce hikaye yazmaya uygun bir insan değilsin Yazar. Kafan karışıyor. Ayrıca uykun var. Ve hiçbir zaman bir kurgu başlatmadan yazıyorsun. Kafana geleni yazdığın için bölümlerin saçma salak ve alakasız oluyor.**

***Yazar gözlerinden yaşlar boşanarak sorar***

**Yazar-chan: Kagura-chan, bu kadar kaba olmak zorunda mısın?**

**Gintoki: Ancak doğru bir noktaya parmak bastı. Eğer ne yazacağını bilmiyorsan kendini bunun için zorlamamalısın.**

**Shinpachi: Zorlama yazmak hem sana, hem de hikayene zarar verir.**

**Yazar-chan: Oi, zorla falan yazmamıştım!**

**Kagura: Ne yani, o tuhaf güneşli hikayeyi cidden isteyerek mi yazdın?**

***Yazar utanmış bir yüz ifadesi takınarak cevap verir***

**Yazar-chan: Hem evet, hem hayır. Aslında bu bölümün sonunda Shinpachi-kun'un belirttiği gibi okuyucular için soru-cevap yapmayı planladığımı söylemek için bölüme 3-Z sınıfı ile başlamıştım. Ama sonunda kontrol edemediğim bir yöne saptı.**

**Gintoki: Belki de konuları da istek şeklinde almalısın.**

**Shinpachi: Bunun iyi bir fikir olduğunu sanmıyorum Gin-san, daha hiç okuyucusu yok. İlk okuyucusunu bulana kadar hikayeye yeni bölüm eklenmemesini göze alamayız, yoksa biz işsiz kalırız.**

**Yazar-chan: OI, SİZİN TEK DERDİNİZ KENDİ KIÇINIZI KURTARMAK DEĞİL Mİ, LANET OLASILAR?**

**Kagura: Bağırma bize, yazar bozuntusu. Eğer kendin güzel bir hikaye yazabilseydin bunlar olmazdı.**

***Yazar ona hakaret etmek üzereyken durur ve boğazını temizler, tekrar sakinleşir***

**Yazar-chan: Hayır, az önce Ginpachi senseinin de belirttiği gibi güneşimin ışıklarını söndürmenize izin vermeyeceğim.**

**Shinpachi: Senin ışıkların çoktan sönmüş zaten!**

**Kagura: Evet, evet! Baksana, annen odanın ışığını bile söndürmüş!**

**Yazar-chan: SEN BUNU NEREDEN BİLİYORSU... Ehem. Hayır, sana bağırmayacağım. Güneşimi söndüremeyeceksiniz!**

**Shinpachi: Hayır, bana sorarsan senin güneşinin sönmesine gerek yok, çünkü beynin çoktan sönmüş!**

**Gintoki: Her neyse! Buradaki işimiz bitti mi? Gidip uyumak istiyorum.**

**Kagura: Ben sukonbu istiyorum.**

**Gintoki: Tamam, eve giderken alırız.**

**Kagura: Yaşşa Gin-chan!**

**Yazar-chan: Hop! Bir dakika. Söylemem gereken son bir şey var.**

**Kagura: Yine ne söyleyeceksin Chibi?**

**Yazar-chan: BEN CHİBİ DEĞİLİM, SENİ VELET! DAHA KENDİN KÜÇÜCÜKSÜN VE BANA MI CHİBİ DİYORSUN?**

**Shinpachi: Yazar-san. Lütfen söyleyeceğini söyleyip bizi de, okuyucuları da daha fazla sıkmaz mısın rica etsem?**

***Yazar iç çeker***

**Yazar-chan: Pekala. Evet, gördüğünüz gibi odaklanma sorunu olan birisiyim. Aynı anda tek bir fandoma bile odaklanamıyorum. Yani herhangi bir hikayeyi yazarken dikkatim anında dağılabiliyor ve o hikayeye hiç geri dönmeme olasılığım bile var. Şanslıyız ki Gintama mangasına yeni başladım. Yani bir süre daha Gintama'ya olan ilgim devam edecek gibi görünüyor. Ama bir kez başka bir ilgi alanı, başka bir fandom bulduğumda hikayeye uzuuuuuun aralar vermek durumunda kalabilirim. Tabi ruh halime bağlı olarak aynı günde peş peşe 3 bölüm falan da yollayabilirim.**

**Gintoki: Sende Gintama'daki her karakter gibi rastgele bir insansın, yazar. Sanırım bu yaptığın bir erken uyarı. Ne zaman ne yapacağı belli olmayan yazar bizi bir gün hikayeyi bırakabileceğine dair uyarıyor.**

**Yazar-chan: Bunlar gerçekler. Bu özelliğimi keşke değiştirebilsem. İnanın bilgisayarımda sadece ilk bölümü yazılıp bırakılmış yüzlerce hikaye var. Ama güzel yorumlar ve beğeniler beni mutlu ediyor.**

**Gintoki: Sadece mutlu değil, aynı zamanda motive de oluyor. Yani daha sık bölüm görmek istiyorsanız daha çok yorum atmalısınız. Biraz da mantıklı bölüm görmek mi desem? Bugün yazdığı bölüme bakın mesela, tamamen çöptü.**

**Yazar-chan: Gin-san, bunu yanlış belirtiyorsun. Yorum atmazsanız hikayeye yeni bölüm olmayacak demiyorum. Ben ilgim devam ettiği sürece bu hikaye hiç yorum ve beğeni almasa da devam edeceğim. Fakat hikayeye olan ilgimin daha uzun sürmesi ve yeni bölümleri daha hızlı yazabilmek için motive olmam yorumlara bağlı. Veee, evet, Gin-san'ın da belirttiği gibi mantıklı bölüm yazabilmem de biraz ona bağlı. O yüzden lütfen güzel yorumlarınızı bizden esirgemeyin.**

***Yorozuya ve Yazar okuyucuların önünde tekrar eğilirler***

**Yorozuya ve Yazar-chan: Buraya kadar okuduğunuz için çok teşekkür ederiz. Lütfen yorum bırakmayı unutmayın! Tekrar görüşmek üzere!**

 


	3. Yazacak Bölüm Bulamıyorlarsa Pasta Yesinler

***Yorozuya binası arka planda gösterilir ve Gintoki ile diğerlerinin sesleri duyulur***

**Gintoki: Pekala, anlaşılan ufak bir ekonomik krizin içindeyiz. Gintama'nın animesi yeterince zor durumda değilmiş gibi bir de hikayesi için endişelenmek zorunda bırakıldık şimdi. Shinpachi! Kagura! Hikayeyi kurtarmak için aklınıza gelen herhangi bir şey var mı?**

**Shinpachi: Bilemiyorum Gin-san. Belki de yeterince komik değilizdir?**

**Kagura: Belki de ikinci bölümdeki fiyaskodan dolayıdır?**

**Gintoki: Oh, evet. Güneşler ve uzaylarla ilgili yazılan o alakasız hikaye zaten olmayan okuyucu sayımızı iyice düşürmüş olabilir.**

**Shinpachi: Gin-san, Kagura-chan, Yazar-san'ın bu kadar üstüne gitmeyin. Eğer hikayeyi yazmayı bırakırsa bizler yine işsiz kalacağız.**

***Bir anda Yorozuya'nın kapısı kırılarak açılır ve içeriye öfkeli gözlerle yazar gelir***

**Yazar-chan: FİKİRLERİNİZİ KENDİNİZE SAKLAYIN, SİZİ BELEŞÇİ TAYFASI!**

***Gintoki sinirle ayağa kalkar ve yazarı yakasından tutup havaya kaldırır.**

**Gintoki: Oi, yazar bozuntusu! Nereye kayboldun? Bir haftadır paramızı alamıyoruz, bizi aksatabileceğini mi sandın ha?**

***Yazar da sinirle Gintoki'nin yakasını tutar ve tehditkar gözlerle ona bakar***

**Yazar-chan: Böyle davranmaya devam edersen parayı rüyanda görürsün, seni işe yaramaz samuray!**

***Shinpachi yazar ve Gintoki'yi sakinleştirmeye çalışır***

**Shinpachi: Sakin olun Gin-san, Yazar-san. Hikayemiz henüz doğru düzgün okunmadığı ve beğenilmediği için hepimiz gerginiz. Ama birbirimizi incitmeye başlarsak bu işin sonu gelmez. Şimdi iyice düşünmeli ve bir sonuca varmalıyız. Hikayeyi daha tanınır hale getirmek için farklı bir yol bulmalıyız.**

***Yazar ve Gintoki birbirlerinin yakalarını bırakıp bağdaş kurarak otururlar***

**Yazar-chan: Pekala... Her ne kadar istemesem de sanırım siz işe yaramazlar takımıyla birlikte çalışmam gerekecek. Ama beni yanlış anlamayın! Sizinle olmayı sevdiğim falan yok.**

**Shinpachi: OIII, YAZAR NEDEN TSUNDERE GİBİ DAVRANIYOR? SEN YAZARSIN, KENDİNE GEL! HEM BİR DAKİKA! YAZAR NEDEN HİKAYENİN İÇİNDEN BİR KARAKTERMİŞÇESİNE EVİMİZE GİRDİ VE BİZİMLE SOHBET EDİYOR? OI, HİKAYEDEKİ SIKINTIYI BULDUM! KESİNLİKLE BULDUM! YAZAR GİNTAMA'NIN İÇİNE GİRMEYE ÇALIŞTIĞI İÇİN BU SEKTÖRDE TUTUNAMIYORUZ! DEFOL BURADAN! HEMEN, ŞİMDİ HİKAYEYİ TERK ET, SENİ BEŞ PARA ETMEZ YAZAR!**

**Yazar-chan: Oi, oi, Shinpachi-kun. Sorachi-sensei'nin de ara sıra hikayeye dahil olduğunu ne çabuk unuttun?**

**Shinpachi: O SADECE BİR MAYMUN OLARAK BİRKAÇ BÖLÜMDE ÇIKTI, BİZİMLE BİR ALAKASI YOKTU! YAZARLAR KENDİLERİNİ HİKAYEYE DAHİL ETMEMELİLERDİR, SENİ ÜNLÜ OLMA MERAKIYLA KENDİNİ KAYBETMİŞ YAZAR!**

***Yazarın bakışları kararır, kana susamış bir ifade ile Shinpachi'ye bakmaya başlar***

**Yazar-chan: Haaa? Demek yöntemlerimi beğenmiyorsun Shinpachi- _kun_? Demek sana göre bu hikayeyi bozan şey benim varlığım?**

**Shinpachi: Ah, şey, öyle demek istemed...**

***Shinpachi sözünü bitiremeden yazar onu devirir ve topuğunu Shinpachi'nin göğsüne bastırarak parmaklarını kütletmeye başlar. Bu arada Gintoki ve Kagura kararmış gözlerle ona bakmakta, gizlice ortamdan kaçmaya çalışmaktadırlar. Onların kapıya yaklaştığını fark eden yazar Gintoki ve Kagura'yı da yakalar ve sadist sadist gülümser***

**Yazar-sama: Oi, oi, oi! Nereye gittiğinizi sanıyorsunuz, Yorouya no minna? Daha karpuz kesecektik?**

***Shinpachi güçlükle konuşur***

**Shinpachi: Türk atasözlerini yine kullanıp komedi malzemesi yapmaya çalışıyorsan artık işe yaramaz, Yazar-san.**

**Yazar-sama: Eh? Senin hala konuşacak gücün var mıydı Shinpachi? Hem sen kime Yazar-san dediğini sanıyorsun ha? Bundan böyle bana Yazar-sama diyeceksiniz, anlaşıldı mı?**

***Yorozuya korkuyla başlarını sallar***

**Yazar-sama: Heh! İşte böyle! Bundan böyle bu hikayeyi okumak istiyorsanız önce benden izin alacaksınız, anlaşıldı mı?**

**Shinpachi: Kimsenin okuduğu yok zaten, kendi kendine yazıyorsun.**

***Yazar onun suratına bir tekme indirir ve Shinpachi susar. Bu arada Gintoki de Kagura'ya fısıldar***

**Gintoki: Oi, bu yazar nasıl bu hale geldi? Az önce tsundereydi, şimdi yandere gibi davranıyor.**

**Kagura: Bence daha çok himedere, Gin-chan. Çünkü bir tsundere şöyle derdi: ' _Senpai'nin beni fark etmesini istediğimden falan değil! Senpai'yi sevdiğimden de değil, sakın yanlış anlamayın!_ Betsuni senpai wa kakkoi ja nee yo (Senpai'nin havalı olduğu falan yok)'! Bir yandere ise şöyle derdi: ' _Senpai! Senin kız arkadaşını, senden hoşlanan kızı, senin ilkokulda sevdiğin kızı ve balkondan bakınca göz göze geldiğin o komşu kızını öldürdüm! Artık aşkımıza engel olacak hiçbir şey kalmadı! Şimdi beni fark edebilirsin'!_ Ama baksana, yazarın tarzı tamamen şuna döndü: ' _Eğer senpai onu fark etmemi istiyorsa ayakkabılarımı yalamak zorunda'!_**

**Gintoki: Hikaye gittikçe geri döndüremeyeceğimiz bir yere doğru ilerliyor. Yazarı nasıl sakinleştireceğiz?**

***Yazar öfkeyle elindeki nereden geldiği belirsiz zinciri sallayıp sağa sola zarar verirken Shinsengumi sahneye çıkar***

**Hijikata: Oi, bu ne gürültü be! Komşulardan şikayet aldık, ya sesinizi kesin, ya da hepinizi hapse tıkayım!**

**Gintoki: Ah, harika! Bir vergi hırsızları eksikti!**

**Hijikata: OIII, SEN KİME VERGİ HIRSIZI DEDİĞİNİ SANIYORSUN HA, SENİ AHMAK?**

***Yazar tehlike kokan bakışlarını Shinsengumi'nin üç üyesine çevirir ve Hijikata neler olduğunu o zaman kavrar***

**Hijikata: Oh, Yazar-san'ın burada olduğunu bilmiyordum. Özür dilerim. Bizim hatamızdı. Sumanakatta. (Özür dilerim.)**

**Yazar-sama: Oi, temeera! (lanet olası) Yazar-san ga nani? (Yazar-san da ne?) Yazar-sama da yo, Yazar-sama! (Yazar-sama diyeceksiniz, Yazar-sama!)**

**Gintoki: Kimse bir şey anlamıyor! Doğru düzgün Türkçe konuşun!**

***Yazarın yüzündeki ifade bir an için değişir ve elindeki zinciri yere bırakır***

**Yazar-chan: Ama o zaman animeden eksik olmaz mıyız? Belki de okuyucuların eksik bulduğu şey budur? Japoncamız eksik olabilir?**

**Hijikata: Hayır, eksik olan şeyin senin beynin olduğu belli!**

***Kondo elini çenesine koyar ve sırıtır***

**Kondo: Tashikani da yo. (Kesinlikle öyle.)**

**Yazar-san: Oi, anata wo koroshideshou! Yappari koroshideshou! (Oi, seni öldürürüm. Cidden öldürürüm.)**

**Sougo: Danna, China, Megane... (Patron, Çinli, Dört göz...) Burada tam olarak ne oluyor? Bu gözü dönmüş hatun da kim?**

**Yazar-chan: Ah, anata wa Okita-kun, desu yo ne? Watashi wa Yazar desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! (Ah, sen Okita-kun'sun, değil mi? Ben Yazar'ım! Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum!)**

***Hijikata yazarın kafasına kılıcının arkasıyla vurur***

**Hijikata: Yoroshiku ja neee yo, baka onna! (Tanıştığımıza sevindim deme, salak kadın!)**

***Gintoki de onun kafasına kendi tahta kılıcıyla vurur***

**Gintoki: Omae koso, kono yarou! (Sende öyle, aptal herif)**

**Kagura: Tamam, yeter! Olmayan Japoncanızla hem kendinizi, hem de Japon milletini utandırmayı bırakın! Temel sorunumuza geri dönelim. Hazır vergi hırsızları da buradalar. Belki bir sefer için bile olsa bir işe yararlar.**

**Kondo/Sougo/Hijikata: OIIIII!**

**Gintoki: 'Oiii' tte nani? (Oiii de neyin nesi?)**

***Kagura ona bir uçan tekme indirir***

**Kagura: Kapa çeneni, jiji! (büyük baba) Sende millete Japonca replik yazmayı kes, beceriksiz yazar! Komik olmuyor işte!**

**Yazar-chan: Ehe :3**

**Kagura: Her neyse. Sorunumuza dönelim hadi. Neden okunmuyoruz? Hikayede eksik olan şey ne -sakın ha Japonca eksik deme yazar bozuntusu!**

***Shinpachi elini kaldırır ve güçlükle konuşur***

**Shinpachi: Sanırım eksik olan şey konu bütünlüğü. İnsanlar zaten Gintama izliyorlar, değil mi? Yeterince gülüyorlar. Daha fazla gülmek için bizi okumaya ihtiyaçları yok.**

**Gintoki: Ah, Shinpachi haklı bir konuya değindi. Zaten konusu olmayan bir manga olan Gintama'nın hala satılıyor olması bile bir mucizeyken onun yandan yemişi bir hikayenin okunması tamamen ihtimal dışı.**

**Hijikata: Peki o halde okuyucunun isteği ne? Bizden ne gibi bir şey bekliyorlar?**

***Sougo gözlerinde kana susamış bir ifade ve yüzünde sadist gülüşüyle kılıcını çeker***

**Sougo: Belki de kanlı bir dövüş sahnesi istiyorlardır.**

***Gintoki onun kafasına bir yumruk indirip Sougo'yu tekrar oturtur***

**Gintoki: Burası senin fantezilerini gerçekleştirmen için bir oyun alanı değil, kuso gaki! (Lanet velet!)**

**Kondo: Belki de ben ve Otae-san'ın evlendiğimizi, sevimli küçük goril-insan karması yavrularımızın olduğunu görmek istiyorlardır.**

***Gintoki, Kagura ve bunu duyar duymaz yerinden zıplayan Shinpachi aynı anda ona uçan bir tekme atarlar***

**Gintoki/Kagura/Shinpachi: KİMSE SENİN İĞRENÇ FANTEZİLERİNİ GÖRMEK DE İSTEMİYOR, SENİ SAPIK GORİLLA!**

**Hijikata: Ah, buldum. Belki de bir ödül sistemi koymalıyız.**

**Shinpachi: Nasıl yani, Hijikata-san?**

***Hijikata ceketinin cebinden bir mayonez çıkartır***

**Hijikata: Hikayeyi okuyan herkese bedava mayonez vereceğiz!**

***Gintoki, Kagura ve Shinpachi ona da uçan tekme atarlar***

**Gintoki/Kagura/Shinpachi: KİMSE SENİN İĞRENÇ DAMAK ZEVKİNİ PAYLAŞMAK DA İSTEMİYOR, SENİ MAYONEZ MANYAĞI!!**

**Gintoki: Belki de bize gereken birkaç bölüm boyunca sürecek bir arc olamaz mı? Benizakura arc gibi? Yoshiwara In Flames Arc gibi? Biraz daha ciddileşeceğimiz birkaç bölüm okuyucuları daha da çekebilir.**

**Shinpachi: Gin-san haklı. Belki de okuyucular biraz daha ciddi olmamızı bekliyorlardır.**

**Sougo: Yanlış dilde yazıyor olma ihtimalimiz de var.**

**Yazar-chan: O da ne demek, Okita-kun?**

**Sougo: Bunun gibi hikayelerin İngilizce yazıldıklarında daha fazla okunduklarını gördüm. Anlaşılan Türkiye'de Gintama fanfiction'ı çok yaygın değil. Ancak yurt dışında Gintama'ya aşık yüzlerce insan var ve hepsi de dünyanın ortak dilinde birleşip harika hikayeler yazıyorlar. Geçen gün ben ve China ile ilgili bir hikaye görmüştüm. Kesinlikle çok iyiydi. Konusu da güzeldi. Ama Danna'nın ilk başta dediği gibi bir konusu vardı.**

***Kagura kıpkırmızı kalmış bir şekilde Sougo'ya bağırmaya başlar***

**Kagura: Sen ikimiz hakkında hikayeler mi okuyorsun lan?**

***Sougo sırıtır***

**Sougo: Elbette. Bana bir türlü itiraf edemediğin ölümsüz, fakat karşılıksız, zavallı aşkının tasviri beni çok heyecanlandırıyor.**

**Shinpachi: Okita-san'ın sadist fantezilerini daha fazla keşfetmek istediğimi sanmıyorum.**

***Kagura hafifçe öksürür ve yine her zaman ki utanmaz yüz ifadesini takınır***

**Kagura: Her neyse! Ama sanırım hikayenin bir eksiğini daha buldum. Duygu yok! İnsanların genelde nasıl fanfiction'lar okuduklarını gördünüz mü? Aşkla ilgili şeyleri okuyorlar. İçinde zerre aşk olmayan bir animedeki bütün karakterlere birilerini yakıştırıyorlar. Hatta bazen öyle ileri gidiyorlar ki cross-over çiftler oluşturuyorlar, mesela Rise of the Guardians filmindeki Jack ile Frozen'ın Elsa'sını shipliyorlar. İkisinin ne kadar alakasız olduğundan haberleri var mı?**

**Gintoki: Oh, anladım! Bu insanların Gintama içinde sen ve sadisti shiplemeleri gibi, değil mi Kagura?**

***Kagura yine kızararak bağırır***

**Kagura: BİZİM SHIPLENECEK BİR ŞEYİMİZ YOK!**

**Sougo: Oi, China. Kalbimi kırıyorsun.**

**Kagura: KAPA ÇENENİ SADİST! OLMAYAN KALBİNİ NASIL KIRABİLİRİM Kİ?**

**Sougo: Doğrucu Davut olmaktan da vazgeçmiyorsun, China. Ama ne diyebilirim ki? Haklısın. Olmayan bir şeyi kıramazsın.**

**Hijikata: İkiniz de kapayın çenelerinizi! Burada toplanma amacımızı saptırıyorsunuz!**

***Kagura ve Sougo birbirlerine ölümcül bakışlar atarak susarlar***

**Kondo: Sanırım Kagura-chan'ın söylediği şey doğruydu. Bu animede duygu eksik. Bu animeye lazım olan şey aşk! İnsanlar ben ve...**

***Shinpachi etrafından gölgeler çıkarak ona döner***

**Shinpachi: Sakın ha sen ve ablamla ilgili bir aşk hikayesinden bahsedeyim deme Gorilla. Seni öldürürüm. Seni paramparça ederim.**

***Gintoki kafasını kaşır***

**Gintoki: Gorilla her ne kadar olayı saptırmaya çalışsa da haklı bir noktaya değinmişti. Bu hikayeye biraz aşk katmamız lazım. Yazar-chan, ii no yo? (Yazar-chan, olur mu, sana uyar mı?)**

**Yazar-chan: Hai! Watashi wa ganbarimasu! (Evet! Elimden geleni yapacağım!)**

**Shinpachi: Mou, iikagen'nishiro yo! (Ah, Tanrı aşkına kesin şunu.)**

**Kagura: Shinpachi, omae koso da yo. (Shinpachi, sende kes.)**

**Gintoki: Mou ii kara! (Yeter artık!)**

**Hijikata: Böyle giderse hikayeyi yasaklayacaklar. Japon diline yapılan bu saygısızlığı affetmeyecekler!**

**Gintoki: Shinpaisuruna, Hijikata-kun. Daijoubu yooo. (Endişelenme Hijikata-kun, her şey yolundaaa.)**

**Sougo: Her neyse. Eğer gerçekten hikayeye aşk katacaksak Gintama için yapılan çiftleri bir gözden geçirsek iyi olur. Fanfiction'ı yazılan tüm çiftlere bir bakalım.**

**Shinpachi: Eh, harika bir fikir Okita-kun!**

***Sougo bir bilgisayar açar ve çiftlerin isimlerini okumaya başlar***

**Sougo: Pekala, en çok hikaye yazılan çiftlerin başında OkixKagu geliyor, sanırım ben ve Çinli'yi temsil eden grup olsa gerek. Oh, şuradaki hikaye ilgimi çekti.**

***Shinpachi, çift adlarını okumayı bırakıp kendisi ve Kagura ile ilgili bulduğu hikayeyi okumaya başlayan Sougo'nun elinden bilgisayarı alır***

**Shinpachi: Oi, Kagura-chan ile bir şeyler yapmayı ne kadar istiyorsun sen ha, seni sadist?**

**Kagura: Kimochiwarui! Hentai da yo! Yappari omae wa hentai da yo! (İğrenç! Sapık! Sen cidden sapıksın!)**

**Shinpachi: Pekala, bir diğer çift GinxTae. Ne? Bir dakika? Ablam ve Gin-san'ı mı şipliyorlar yani?**

***Gintoki burnunu karıştırarak cevap verir***

**Gintoki: Endişelenme Patsuan, düz göğüslü ablanla ilgilendiğim falan yok.**

***Bir anda ortaya çıkan Otae Gintoki'nin kafasını alıp duvara geçirir ve sonra da hiçbir şey olmamış gibi gülümseyerek Yorozuya binasından çıkar***

**Shinpachi: Bir diğer çift GinxTsu. Eh? Tsukuyo-san ile de mi seni şipliyorlar, Gin-san?**

***Gintoki kanayan yüzünü bir beze silerken söylenir***

**Gintoki: Shiranee yo. (Bilmiyorum.) Ama o insan görünümlü Terminator'e de ilgi duyduğum yok.**

***Bir anda ortaya çıkan Tsukuyo Gintoki'nin kafasını alıp yere geçirir ve sonra da hiçbir şey olmamış gibi ellerini kütleterek Yorozuya binasından çıkar***

**Shinpachi: Ah, peki ya bu, Gin-san? SacchanxGin?**

**Gintoki: SANKİ O SAPIK TAKİPÇİYE 10 METREDEN FAZLA YAKLAŞIRIM DA!**

***O sırada Sacchan yüzü kızarmış bir biçimde Gintoki'nin bacağına sarılmış, yanağını onun bacağına sürtmektedir***

**Shinpachi: Hayır, 10 metre sınırını çoktan aşmışsınız. Hatta bundan daha yakın olamazdınız.**

***Gintoki Sacchan'a bir yumruk atarak onu evin çatısından dışarıya yollar***

**Gintoki: Benimle ilgili okuduğun çiftler yeter artık! Herkes ana fikri anladı. Diğerlerine geç!**

**Shinpachi: Tamam, o halde Hijikata-san'ın çiftlerine geçiyorum. İlk olarak Hijikata-san ve Mitsuba-san'ın hikayeleri gözüme çarptı.**

***Sougo gözlerinde ölümcül bir bakışlar kılıcını kınından çeker***

**Sougo: Oh, çok ilginç. Okumaya devam edersen ölürsün, seni lanet dört göz!**

**Shinpachi: Şey, o halde Hijikata-san ve Matsudaira-san'ın kızı Kuriko-san var.**

**Hijikata: Shiraneeee! Ano onna ga shiraneeeee! (Tanımıyoruum! O kadını tanımıyoruuum!)**

**Kondo: Eh, bizim ihtiyarın kızına yaklaşması pek de doğru olmaz tabi. Shinpachi-kun, benim hakkımda neler yazılmış? Otae-chan ve benimle ilgili hikayeler var mı?**

**Shinpachi: Hayır, sana dair burada olan tek şey bir goril belgeseli!**

**Kagura: Benimkileri okusana Shinpachi!**

**Shinpachi: Pekala. Eh, herkesin de bildiği gibi en çok Okita-kun ile yazılmış hikayen var. Onun dışında... Be-be... Be-benimle yazılmış hikayelerin de var.**

**Kagura: Eeeh? Sadist yetmedi, bir de gözlükle mi hikaye yazıyorsunuz benim için? Oi, Gintama fandomu! Daha ne kadar iğrençleşebilirsiniz ha?**

**Shinpachi: Daha bitmedi. Kamui-san ve Gin-san ile bile yazılmış hikayeleriniz var Kagura-chan.**

**Kagura: YETEERR! BU SAPIK FANDOMUN BENİMLE İLGİLİ OLAN FANTEZİLERİNİ DAHA FAZLA DUYMAK İSTEMİYORUM! 14 YAŞINDAYIM LAN BEN DAHA! GİN-CHAN GİBİ BİR İHTİYARLA NE İŞİM OLUR? HELE KAMUİ? O BENİM ABİM LAN!**

**Kondo: Gerçi Game of Thrones'dan sonra insanların bu tür ilişkilere olan bakışı değişmiş olabilir.**

***Gintoki, Kagura ve Shinpachi ona uçan tekme atarlar***

**Gintoki/Kagura/Shinpachi: HİKAYEYİ YAYINDAN KALDIRTMAYA MI ÇALIŞIYORSUN LAN?**

**Kondo: Teknik olarak bir hikayeyi yayından kaldıramayız, çünkü bu bir televizyon programı değil.**

***Gintoki, Kagura ve Shinpachi ona bir uçan tekme daha atarlar***

**Gintoki/Kagura/Shinpachi: DAMARE, GORILLA! (KAPA ÇENENİ, GORİL!)**

**Shinpachi: Her neyse. Asıl kötü olan şey yazılan shounen ai türü hikayeler. Gin-san ve Hijikata-san hakkında, Gin-san ve Takasugi-san hakkında, Gin-san ve Katsura-san hakkında, Gin-san ve Okita-san hakkında, Gin-san ve Kamui-san hakkında, Gin-san ve...**

***Gintoki Shinpachi'ye bir yumruk atar***

**Gintoki: Kes artık, lanet velet! Zavallı Gin-chan'ın midesini daha ne kadar bulandırabilirsin, he?**

**Hijikata: Oi, oi, oi. Seninle yazılmış bir hikayede bulunmak benim midemi daha mı az bulandırıyor sanıyorsun ha? İğrenç bir şey bu. Kusacağım. Harbi kusacağım.**

**Gintoki: Eeeh? Ben daha çok kusacağım!**

**Kagura: Mızmızlanmayı kesin, yoksa ben ikinizin de üstüne kusacağım!**

***Tüm bu karışıklığın arasında yazar umutsuzca iç çeker ve kapıya doğru yönelir. İçeride hararetli bir şekilde tartışmakta olan Yorozuya ve Shinsengumi onun yokluğunun farkına varmazlar. Yazar gökyüzüne bakıp mırıldanır***

**Yazar-chan: Belki de Shinpachi-kun haklıydı. Belki de bu hikayede bana ihtiyaçları yoktur.**

***Yazar son kez arkasını dönüp Yorozuya'ya bakar. Gintoki ve Hijikata kılıçlarını çekmiş, birbirlerine saldırmaya çalışmakta, Shinpachi uzuuun sayfalar sonunda nihayet kendisi ve Otsuu-chan ile ilgili yazılmış bir hikayeyi okumakta, Kondo cebinden çıkarttığı Otae'nin resmini koklamakta, Kagura Sougo ile birlikte dövüşmeye başlamaktadır. Yazar gülümser ve bir anda ortaya çıkan pelerininin başlığını başına geçirerek birkaç saniye önce açık olan gökyüzünden şimdi bardaktan boşalırcasına yağan yağmurun altında gözden kaybolur***

 


	4. Uyku Hapları Her Zaman Uykunuzu Getirmez

**Shinpachi: Merhabalar! Gintama: Kuru Fasulye ve Pilav hikayesinin 4. bölümüne hoş geldiniz! Genelde bu girişi Yazar-san yapardı, fakat uzun zamandır kendisinden haber alamıyoruz. Artık gerçekten endişelenmeye başladık. Acaba okuyucu azlığından dolayı kendisini sorumlu tutup seppuku yapmış olabilir mi? Tam da birkaç okuyucumuz olmuştu...**

**Gintoki: Seppuku yapması umurumda bile değil. O gereksiz yazar henüz paramızı ödemedi. Onun için bedavaya çalışacağımızı sanıyorsa çok yanılıyor.**

***Kagura burnunu karıştırarak cevap verir***

**Kagura: Evet evet! Sukonbu stoklarım suyunu çekmek üzere, bir an önce o paraya ihtiyacım var.**

***O sırada birisi Yorozuya'nın kapısı tıklatır***

**Shinpachi: Ah, belki de gelen Yazar-chan'dır!**

**Gintoki: Yaşasın, çilekli süt!**

**Kagura: Yaşasın, sukonbu!**

**Shinpachi: Yazarı sadece para kaynağınız olarak görüyorsunuz, değil mi? Ona bir kişi olarak hiç saygınız yok, değil mi?**

**Gintoki: Ona elbette saygımız var, sana duyduğumuz saygı kadar falan işte.**

**Shinpachi: OI, BEN 2003'TEN BERİ YANINIZDAYIM VE 3 HAFTA SİZE PARA VERDİ DİYE YAZARA BANA DUYDUĞUNUZ SAYGININ AYNISINI MI DUYUYORSUNUZ?**

**Kagura: Yanlış anlama Shinpachi, ona fazla saygı duyduğumuzdan değil, sana az saygı duyduğumuzdan ikinizi aynı kefeye koyduk.**

**Shinpachi: BU NE BİÇİM AÇIKLAMA? BENİ DAHA FAZLA YERMEKTEN BAŞKA NE AÇIKLADIN Kİ?**

**Gintoki: Bağırma Shinpachi, kulaklarım ağrıyor. Hadi git de kapıya bak, artık paramızı alalım. Bir an önce markete gidip çilekli süt ve Jump almak istiyorum.**

**Kagura: Ve sukonbu! Ve Sadaharu'nun maması!**

**Shinpachi: Aslında bende yeni çıkan Otsuu-chan albümünü almak istiyordum.**

***Kagura ve Gintoki onu tekmeleyerek kapının önüne atarlar***

**Kagura ve Gintoki: KİMSE SANA FİKRİNİ SORMADI MEGANE! GİT VE KAPIYI AÇ!**

***Shinpachi iç çekerek kapıyı açar, fakat karşısında yazarı değil sadece postacıyı bulur***

**Shinpachi: Gin-san, Kagura-chan... Hayallerinizi yıktığım için özür dilerim, fakat gelen Yazar-san değil.**

**Postacı: Koko wa Yorozuya desu yo ne? (Burası Yorozuya, değil mi?)**

***Shinpachi boş gözlerle adama bakar ve tekrar Gintoki ve Kagura'ya seslenir***

**Shinpachi: Az önce ne dediğimi unutun. Bu korkunç Japonca repliği bu zavallı postacıya yazdırabilecek dünya üzerinde tek bir yazar var.**

***İç çeker ve devam eder***

**Shinpachi: Evet, burası Yorozuya.**

***Postacı Shinpachi'nin eline küçük bir kutu tutuşturup ayrılır. Shinpachi kutuyu alıp içeriye girer***

**Kagura: Shinpachi, sana tanımadığın insanlardan kutu alman konusunda ne demiştim?**

**Shinpachi: Bu bir postaydı Kagura-chan!**

**Kagura: Eeh? Peki postacıyı tanıyor muydun?**

**Shinpachi: Hayır, tanımıyordum ama...**

**Kagura: Peki onun gerçek bir postacı olduğundan emin misin?**

**Gintoki: Kagura haklı, Patsuan. İnsanlardan posta ve şeker almadan önce gerçekten postacı veya şekerci olduklarından emin olman gerekir.**

**Shinpachi: Yeter artık! Adamın kıyafetinin üstünde postacı yazıyordu, daha ne yapmamı istiyorsunuz? İş yerini aratıp postacı olduğunu mu doğrulatsaydım?**

**Kagura: Hayır, hayır. Noter onaylı postacı belgesini istemelisin.**

**Shinpachi: POSTACILAR NOTER ONAYLI BİR POSTACI BELGESİ Mİ ALIYORLAR Kİ?**

**Gintoki: Eh, almıyorlar mı?**

***Shinpachi iç çeker***

**Shinpachi: Tamam, bundan sonra belgelerini isterim. Şimdi izin verirseniz kutuyu açmak istiyorum.**

**Kagura ve Gintoki: Haiii.**

***Shinpachi kutuyu açar ve içindekileri Yorozuya'nın diğer iki üyesinin de görebileceği şekilde koltuğun üzerinde döker. Kutudan bir zarfın içinde bir miktar para, bir mektup ve bir tomar kağıt çıkar***

**Shinpachi: Ah, sanırım posta Yazar-san'dan gelmiş. Şu zarftaki para bu haftaki ücretimiz olsa gerek. Ve şu da...**

***Shinpachi sözünü bitiremeden Gintoki ve Kagura para dolu zarfı onun elinden alıp gülerek kapıya doğru ilerlerler***

**Gintoki: Çilekli süt, ben geliyorum!**

**Kagura: Sukonbu, ben geliyorum!**

**Sadaharu: Hav! (Köpek maması, ben geliyorum!)**

**Shinpachi: Bir dakika! Yazar-san'ın yolladığı mektubu duymak istemiyor musunuz?**

***Kagura ve Gintoki boş gözlerle ona bakarlar***

**Gintoki: Bizi hayati ihtiyaçlarımızı almaktan alıkoyduğunu görmüyor musun Shinpachi? Hem oldum olası mektup okumayı sevmem. Bize önemli olanı aldık, şimdi daha fazla oyalanmadan gidiyoruz.**

**Kagura: Evet, evet! Bizi oyalama Megane!**

***Gintoki ve Kagura neşeyle evden çıkarlar. Sadaharu esneyerek Shinpachi'nin yanına yatar ve Shinpachi de iç çekerek mektubu açar***

**Yazar-chan:** _**Sevgili Shinpachi-kun,** _

_**Direk sana seslenerek mektubu yazıyorum, çünkü o ikisinin parayı alır almaz seni bir başına bırakıp çilekli süt ve sukonbu almaya gideceklerinden eminim. Sana bir şey bırakmadıklarını da biliyorum, o yüzden mektubun olduğu zarfın içine gizlice senin payını koydum, gidip Otsuu-chan'ın yeni albümünü alabilirsin. Ben birkaç şarkısını dinledim, en az çıkış yaptığı şarkı kadar iyiler!** _

_**Her neyse. Bundan böyle kendimi hikayenin içine dahil etmeye çalışmayacağım. Haklıydın Shinpachi-kun. Buradaki doğal düzeni bozan şey benim varlığım. Bu yüzden bundan sonra her hafta size bir kutu içinde maaşınızı, benden gelen yeni mektubunuzu ve de yeni bölümü yazılmış olarak yollayacağım. Lütfen beni aramayın. Artık hikayeden çıkacağım ve sizi rahat bırakacağım. Kendinize iyi bakın.** _

_**Yazar-chan** _

***Shinpachi boş gözlerle mektuba bakar, ardından da bağırarak mektubu yere atar***

**Shinpachi: BUNU SÖYLERKEN BİLE HİKAYENİN İÇİNE GİRDİN! DAHA NE İSTİYORSUN, HER HAFTA MEKTUP GÖNDERECEKSEN AYRILMANIN NE ANLAMI VARDI Kİ?**

***O sırada dışarıda kuvvetli bir rüzgar eser ve Yorozuya'nın camları açılır, Shinpachi'nin eline bir kağıt parçası düşer***

**Yazar-chan:** **_Beni direk görmezseniz hikaye düzelir diye düşünmüştüm. Hikayeden çıkmaya niyetim yok. Bunu ben yazdım ve istediğim zaman, istediğim yere, istediğim şekilde kendimi ekleyebilirim._ **

_**Yazar-chan** _

**Shinpachi: BUNU YAZDIN DİYE KENDİNİ İÇİNE KATMAN ŞART DEĞİL, SENİ GEREKSİZ YAZAR!**

***Bu sefer rüzgar esmez ve dolayısıyla yazar Shinpachi'ye cevap vermez. Shinpachi iç çekerek yere attığı mektubu alır ve içindeki parayı aramaya başlar***

**Shinpachi: En azından beni düşünüp benim payımı ayrıca yollaması çok ince bir hareket. Duygulanmadım dersem yalan söylemiş olurum.**

***Lakin zarfın içinde sadece 10 kuruşluk bir bozuk para bulunmaktadır***

**Shinpachi: BENİM PAYIM SADECE 10 KURUŞ MU?**

***Tekrar rüzgar eser ve Shinpachi'nin eline bir not daha düşer***

**Yazar-chan: _Konuşan bir gözlüğe 10 kuruştan fazla para vereceğimi sanıyorsan yanılıyorsun._**

_**Yazar-chan** _

***Shnipachi sinir içinde bağırarak Yorozuya'yı terk eder ve geride kalan Sadaharu yazarın göndermiş olduğu hikayeyi çekerek masaya koyar. Giriş yapması gereken kimse ortada kalmadığı için Sadaharu havlayarak hikayeyi başlatır***

**Sadaharu: Hav! Hav! Hav!**

_ **Uyarı: Bu bölüm OkixKagu içermektedir.** _

_ >< _

"...Ve şimdi de hava durumunu sunması için Ketsuno Ana'ya bağlanıyoruz. Ketsuno Ana?"

"Evet, bugün aldığım verilere göre hava yağmurlu olacak. Şemsiyelerinizi yanınıza almayı unutmayın!"

Gintoki burnunu karıştırarak uzandığı koltuktan doğruldu.

"Eeh? Böyle güzel güneşli bir günde yağmur mu yağacak yani? Eminsin, değil mi Ketsuno Ana? Yoksa güçlerin yine mi elinden alındı? Yine Ketsuno Klanına gidip Gedoumaru ile birlikte o aptal eski kocana meydan okumamız gerecek mi? Peki bunun sonunda benimle evlenecek misin? Ketsuno Klanının bir parçası olmama izin verecek misiniz? Seimei-kun nihayet abim olacak mı? Ketsuno Ana! Cevap versene bana!"

Shinpachi elindeki süpürgeyle temizlik yaparken sabahtan beri kendi kendisine konuşan Gintoki'yi daha fazla görmezden gelemedi.

"Gin-san, televizyonla konuştuğunun farkındasın, değil mi?"

"Kapa çeneni Shinpachi, sen anlamazsın! Benim hislerim buradan çıkıp Ketsuno Ana'ya ulaşacak, göreceksin!"

"Hayır, hiçbir yere ulaşmayacak Gin-san! Bu sadece bir televizyon, karşılıklı çalışan bir alet değil ki! Ne oldu sana? Tüm teknoloji bilgini yitirdin mi yoksa? Televizyonların nasıl çalıştığını mı unuttun ha? Televizyonu alırken 'Zeki Müren de bizi görecek mi?(1)' diye de sordun mu bari?"

"Shinpachi, onun üzerine bu kadar gitme. Orta yaş bunalımı yaşıyor sonuçta. Onun yaşındaki erkekler evlenip çoluk çocuğa karışıyorlar. Kaç tane Madao'nun evlenebildiğini gördün ki?"

"Kagura-chan, Gin-san dışında tanıdığımız tek madao, Hasegawa-san zaten evli."

"Vah, vah! Demek ki Gin-chan daha da umutsuz durumda."

"Kapayın çenenizi veletler! Siz kendi derdinize yanın! Shinpachi, senin yaşındaki tüm erkeklerin bir kız arkadaşı var! Ve sen, Kagura! Böyle canavar gibi yemeye devam ettiğin sürece seni hiçbir erkek beğenmeyecek ve asla evlenemeyeceksin!"

Kagura öfkeyle Gintoki'nin yakasından tutarak onu sarstı.

"Oi, sen ne anlarsın! Ben Kabukicho'nun kraliçesiyim! İstediğim zaman evlenecek birisini bulabilirim!"

"Böyle yemeye devam edersen 100 kilo olacaksın ve istediğin kimse seninle evlenmeyecek!"

Kagura öfkeyle iki parmağını Gintoki'nin burun deliklerine soktu ve onu burnundan kaldırıp sallayarak karşı duvara fırlattı. Hiç kimse onunla bu şekilde dalga geçemezdi, hiç kimse!

"Sen kendine bak şeker manyağı! Çikolatalı parfe yemekten ve yan gelip Jump okumaktan başka ne işe yarıyorsun ha? Arada sırada arc'lar olmasa aç kalacağız! Yazar bile hikayeyi bırakıp gitti! Sorachi sensei hala daha bu mangayı bırakmadıysa bunun tek sebebi okuyucuların beni çok sevmesindendir!"

Shinpachi onu sinirlendirmemeye çalışarak sözünü kesti.

"Ah, Kagura-chan. Seyirci anketlerini unutuyorsun. İzleyicilerimiz en çok seni değil, Gin-san'ı seviyorlar."

"Eeh? Bu madao'nun neresini seviyorlar ki? Bu mangada sevilmesi ve izlenmesi gereken tek karakter benim! O goril mangaka sadece beni içeren bir manga serisi başlatmak zorunda!"

Shinpachi iç çekti. Kagura anlaşılan yine ters tarafından kalkmıştı.

"Kagura-chan, neden Sadaharu'yu yürüyüşe çıkartmıyorsun? Eminim ki buna ihtiyacı vardır." Fakat aslında ' _Senin biraz yürüyüşe ihtiyacın var_ ,' demeye çalıştığı belliydi. Kagura öfkeyle şemsiyesini kaptı ve Sadaharu'yu da çekiştirerek evden dışarı çıktı.

"Aptal samuray, her zaman kendini ön plana çıkartmaya çalışıyor. Ve o Megane de ona çanak tutuyor! Ne kadar yediğimin ne önemi var ki? Sonuçta Yato'lar böyleler, hayatta kalmak için çok yememiz gerekiyor. 100 kiloymuş! Hah! Aptal perma kafa!"

Kagura öfkeyle kendi kendisine söylenip Kabukicho sokaklarını arşınlarken bir anda tanıdık bir ses düşüncelerini dağıttı.

"Ne kadar da sorumsuzca. Halbuki daha önce danna (patron) ile bu yaratığı sokağa salmaması konusunda anlaştığımızı sanıyordum."

Kagura arkasına dönmese bile kimin konuştuğunu tahmin edebiliyordu. Sadece Shinsengumi'nin 1. Bölük Kaptanı, sadist Okita Sougo bu uyuz ve tembel ses tonuyla konuşup daha muhabbete bile girmeden Kagura'nın tüm sinirlerini bozabilirdi.

"Sadaharu bir yaratık değil, seni lanet sadist!" dedi Kagura arkasına dönüp Okita ile yüzleşerek. Bir vergi hırsızı olduğu yetmiyordu, üstüne bir de hayvanlara karşı sıfır toleransa sahipti!

"Eh? Sadaharu mu? Ben senden bahsediyordum China," dedi Okita sırıtarak. Kagura hızlı bir atakla şemsiyesini Okita'nın yüzüne doğru savurdu, fakat Okita geriye doğru zıplayarak saldırıdan kurtuldu.

"Elinden tek gelen bu mu? Güçten mi düşüyorsun yoksa China? O işe yaramaz patronun seni yeterince beslemiyor mu ha?"

Kagura ona cevap vermeye tenezzül etmeden şemsiyesini tekrar savurdu. Okita sırıttı ve kılıcını çıkartıp Kagura'nın hamlesini engelledi. Birkaç saniye geç kalması hayatını kaybetmesine bile sebep olabilirdi, çünkü Kagura ile dövüşmek her zaman ölüm riskini göze almak, aynı zamanda öldürme güdüsüyle karşı saldırı yapmak demekti. Kagura gibi bir rakibin karşısında ayakta kalmak her yiğidin harcı olamazdı.

"Sen mahvetmeden önce de yeterince kötü bir gün geçiriyordum sadist!" diye bağırdı Kagura ona bu sefer tekmeleriyle saldırırken. Okita bir taraftan saldırılardan kaçıyor, diğer taraftan Kagura'nın ona vurmaya uğraşan bacağını kesmeye çalışıyordu.

"Eh? Neden ki? Yoksa sonunda danna senin gibi bir yaratığın evde beslenmek için fazla tehlikeli olduğuna karar verdi ve seni sokağa mı attı?"

"Kapa çeneni ve öl, seni lanet sadist!"

Kagura saldırılarının hızını arttırdı ve Okita'ya ardı ardına acımasız yumruklar indirmeye başladı. Ne var ki Okita kızın tüm saldırılarını geçiştiriyor, yüzünde alaycı bir ifade ile onu aşağılayıcı sözler söylemeye devam ediyordu. Lakin birkaç dakika sonra ortada sözler değil, sadece yumruklar kalacaktı. Bu, Kagura ve Okita'nın bir dövüş geleneğiydi adeta. Eğer ikisi de uygun ruh halinde iseler hiç kelimelere ihtiyaç duymadan dövüşmeye başlarlardı. Eğer ikisinden birisi dövüşmek için uygun modda değilse, o halde diğeri ona yardımcı olur, dövüş partnerini 'kibar(!)' kelimeler sarf ederek uygun moda getirirdi. Okita'nın sabahtan beri Kagura'ya yaratık muamelesi yapması bundandı. Elbette biraz da onu gerçekten yaratık olarak gördüğünden olsa gerekti.

Tam savaşın havasına girmiş, tek kaba kelime duymaya ihtiyacı kalmadan Okita'yı benzetmek için durdurulamaz bir istek duymaya başlayan Kagura, bir anda beklenmedik şekilde yakasının arkasından tutulup geriye çekildiğini fark etti. Aynı şekilde Okita da geriye doğru çekilmişti. Kagura kendisini tutan elin sahibini görmek için arkasını döndüğünde burnunu karıştıran bir Gintoki ile göz göze geldi. Aynı şekilde Sougo da kendisini eğlenceli bir dövüşten mahrum bırakan, bu sebepten dolayı da acı çekecek olan şanssız ruhun kim olduğunu görmek için arkasına döndüğünde karşısında en büyük düşmanı, yardımcı şef konumu ile arasındaki tek engel olan Hijikata Toushiro'yu buldu. Hijikata iç çekti ve Sougo'nun yakasını bıraktı, ardından bir sigara yaktı, havalı tarzından ödün vermeden söylendi:

"Yeter artık! İnsanları rahatsız ediyorsunuz. Sougo, senin devriye görevinde olman gerekmiyor muydu? Veletlerle oynayarak kaybedecek vaktin yok."

"Eeh? Hijikata-san, ben zaten devriye görevindeyim. Tehlikeli bir yaratığı Edo sokaklarından temizlemeye çalışıyorum."

"Oii, ne dedin sen? Seni lanet sadist, öldüreceğim seni!"

Gintoki iç çekerek Kagura'yı tıpkı bir köpek yavrusunu kaldırır gibi kıyafetinin arkasından tutarak kaldırdı.

"Gyaa, gyaa, gyaa, gyaa, yakamashi-nda yo. Hatsujouki ka, konoyarou?(2) (Vıdı vıdı vıdı vıdı, bi' susun ya. Çiftleşme sezonunuz mu geldi, nedir?)"

"Bırak beni seni lanet perma! Bana söylediği sözler için o sadist ölmeyi hak ediyor!"

"Kalbimi kırıyorsun China. Ben sadece bu güzel şehri korumak isteyen basit bir polis memuruyum."

"Sen bu güzel şehri benim için cehenneme çevirmekle görevlendirilmiş bir zebanisin!"

Gintoki tekrar derin bir şekilde iç çekti ve hala daha çırpınan Kagura'yı sanki bir gazeteymiş gibi koltukaltına sıkıştırarak Yorozuya binasına doğru yürümeye başladı.

"Dükkanın önünde yeterince gürültü yaptınız. Müşterileri kaçırıyorsun Kagura, biraz sus da seiyuu'n yaptığı işin hakkını verebilsin. Senin diğer Shounen animelerdeki heroine'ler gibi tsundere olman gerekiyordu, ama şu haline bir bak! Shounen tarihinde kusan ilk kadın karaktersin Kagura! İlk kusan karakter diyorum! Sence böyle anılmak doğru mu ha? Kusan kadın karakter mi olurmuş canım? Neden bir Naruto, bir Bleach olamadığımız çok açık değil mi? Çünkü bizdeki heroine kusup duruyor!"

"GIN-CHAN, KOLTUKALTIN ÇOK KÖTÜ KOKUYOR!" diye bağırdı Kagura, ardından da kendisini tutamayarak kustu. Bu elinde değildi, sürekli kusan heroine olarak anılmak elbette hoş değildi ama Gintoki gibi bir bok çuvalıyla aynı evde yaşayan zavallı Kagura için her an kusmak bir refleks haline gelmişti artık.

"OII, LANET VELET, ÜSTÜME KUSMASANA!" demeye kalmadan Gintoki de kustu. Oluşan görüntüyü ne ben yazacağım, ne de siz hayal edin. İğrenç çünkü. Neden kusmayı betimlemem gerekiyor ki? Mangada olsa Sorachi-sensei üzerini mozaiklerdi, fakat yazının üstünü mozaikleyemeyeceğim için bununla idare edin. Yazı mozaiklenir mi ki? ~~Böyle yapsam sayılır mı?~~ Ya da böyle? ~~Yok, bunlar daha fazla dikkat çekmekten başka işe yaramıyorlar.~~

O halde devam...

"OIIIII!!!! NE YAPTIĞINIZI SANIYORSUNUZ SİZ?" diye bağırdı Hijikata. "Sizi toplumun huzurunu bozmaktan içeri almamı mı istiyorsunuz ha??!?"

Gintoki yorgun bir ifadeyle gülümsemeye çalıştı ağzının kenarını silerken.

"Ah, Oogushi-kun, kusura bakma, dün yediğim tamagoyaki (ızgara yumurta, yumurtalı rulo gibi bi' şey. Çok merak ediyorsanız Google amcaya sorun. O da bir nevi Yorozuya. Ne sorsanız cevaplar. Tamam, sustum, ehe :3) dokunmuş olsa gerek."

"Oogushi-kun da kim be?"

"Her neyse, biz artık siz memur beylere daha fazla sorun çıkartmadan gidiyoruz, gel Kagura."

Zaten yeterince midesi bulanmış olan Kagura itiraz etmeden Gintoki'yi takip etti ve Yorozuya'ya çıkan merdivenleri tırmanmaya başladı. Fakat tam o sırada kafasının arkasına bir taş isabet etti, Kagura acıyla arkasına döndü. Okita elindeki başka küçük bir taşı havaya fırlatıp tekrar yakalıyor, sinsi sinsi gülümsüyordu.

"Oi China," diyerek seslendi turuncu saçlı kıza. "Bu round benim."

Kagura sadece gözlerini devirdi ve merdivenlerden çıkmaya devam etti.

><

Saat gecenin 3'üne vurmuş olmalıydı.

Yorozuya'dan dışarıya ulaşan tek ses Gintoki'nin fazlaca gürültülü olan horlamasının sesiydi, lakin onun dışında her yer sessizdi.

Ta ki bir gardırop kapağı açılıp içinden gözlerinin altı morarmış, yorgunluktan tüm vücudu çökmüş bir Kagura ortaya çıkana kadar.

"Nemurenai aru,(Uyuyamıyorum)" diye mırıldandı Kagura boş gözlerle ileriye bakarken. "Zenzen nemurenai aru. (Azıcık bile uyuyamıyorum.)" (3)

Uykusuz Kagura boş gözlerle karanlıkta gideceği yolu buldu ve Gintoki'nin huzur içinde horlayarak uyuduğu odanın kapısını açtı, gümüş saçlı samuraya seslendi.

"Gin-chan. Uyuyamıyorum."

Gintoki zorlukla gözlerini açtı ve Kagura'ya baktı.

"Neden bu diyalog ve o mor gözler bana fazlasıyla tanıdık geliyor? Üzgünüm Kagura ama bu sefer seni uyutabileceğimi sanmıyorum. Yarın bir sürü işimiz var ve uyumam gerekiyor."

"Ama Gin-chan. Uyuyamıyorum. Uyut beni!"

"Sanki öyle bir gücüm var da! Git yatağına yat ve gözlerini kapat. Gerçekten uyuyana kadar da uyuyor taklidi yap!"

"İşe yaramıyor Gin-chan. Ne kadar uyumaya çalışırsam o kadar çok uyanık hissediyorum. Uyut beni Gin-chan."

Gintoki iç çekti ve futonundan (yer yatağı) doğruldu.

"Madem öyle, yapacak bir şey yok. Geçen sefer yaşadığım tecrübeden dolayı bu sefer hazırlıklıyım, uyu diye sana uyku hapı aldım. Mutfakta, sepetin içinde. Git ve bir tane iç. Ama sadece bir tane iç. Aldığım kadın birden fazla içersen yan etkileri olabileceğini söylemişti."

"Aldığın kadın?"

"Çöpten yemek arayan bir kadın işte."

Kagura iç çekti. O kadar çaresizdi ki çöpten yemek toplayan kadınların vereceği haplara bile razıydı. Mutfağa gitti ve sepetin içinden hapları aldı. Fakat bu haplar minicik boncuklar şeklindeydiler.

"Eh? Bundan sadece bir tanesi işe yarayacak mı cidden?" diye sordu Kagura kendi kendine. "Sanırım birkaç tane içsem bir şey olmaz."

Ve tüm hapları bir dikişte yuttu, dolabına geri girdi, gözlerini kapattı.

"Nihayet biraz uyuyabilirim..."

><

Güzel bir sabahtı.

Kagura'nın yüzüne vuran güneş parlak ve sıcaktı.

_Ne güzel bir his_ , diye düşündü Kagura gözlerini açmadan. Normalde sabah güneşleri onun yüzüne vurmazdı, bir dolapta uyuduğu için her daim karanlıkta uyanırdı. Fakat bu sabah her şey farklı, bir başka güzeldi sanki. Derin bir nefes aldı ve hafifçe kıpırdandı. Lakin kıpırdandığı zaman fark etti ki arkasında birisi vardı ve beline sarılmaktaydı.

" _Eh? Sadaharu?_ " diye fikir yürüttü Kagura, ardından da teorisinden emin olmak için gözlerini açmadan elleriyle beline sarılmış olan kolları yokladı.

Sadaharu'nun ne zamandan beri güçlü kolları ve tüysüz, uzun parmakları vardı?

Kagura şok içinde gözlerini açtı ve arkasını dönerek kendisine sarılan kolların sahibiyle yüz yüze geldi.

"SA-SADİST??!?!"

Huzurlu uykusundan bir tekmeyle uyandırılan Okita Sougo, şiddetle karşı duvara fırlatıldığı saldırının etkisiyle sersemlemişti. Yavaşça gözlerini açıp sırtını duvara yaslarken hala daha neler olduğunu tam kavrayabilmiş değildi.

"Ne var China? Kabus falan mı gördün? Sabah sabah tekme atmak da neyin nesi?" diye sordu huysuz bir ses tonuyla.

"S-sen!! Sen ne hakla bana sarılırsın?!! Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun, seni sapık sadist?!" diye bağırdı Kagura. Sougo derin bir iç çekti.

"Hala mı dünkü kavgadan dolayı kızgınsın? Üzgün olduğumu söyledim ya!"

Kagura tam ona cevap verecekken bir anda farklı bir hisse kapıldı. Burası yabancı bir yerdi sanki. Tanıdık değildi...

"Burası da neresi?" diye sordu. "Yoksa beni kaçırdın mı? Seni lanet olası sadist!" diyerek bağırdı ve sağda-solda bulunan eşyaları gelişi güzel Sougo'ya fırlatmaya başladı. Sougo artık tamamen uyanmıştı, hızlı bir şekilde Kagura'dan gelen eşya yağmurundan korunmaya çalışıyordu.

"China, neyin var senin? Hasta falan mı oldun ha? Evimizdeyiz işte, ne kaçırmasından bahsediyorsun sen?"

Kagura gözleri şok içinde açılarak durdu. Evimizdeyiz mi demişti o? Evimiz de ne demekti? -miz eki de neydi her şeyden önce? Evimiz? Bize ait olan ev? İyi de her şeyden önce biz kimdi? Sadist biz derken kimi kastetmişti? Kastetmek neden birleşik yazılan bir kelimeydi? Kast etmek olarak yazılması gerekmez miydi? Acaba yazar başından beri yanlış mı yazıyordu? Peki ya acaba Ay'da sukonbu var mıydı...?

"Kagura?"

Kagura daldığı saçma düşüncelerinden Okita'nın sesiyle sıyrıldı. Bir dakika, bir dakika! Sadist ona ne demişti az önce? Kagura mı?

"Anlaşıldı, sen hala daha uyanamadın," dedi Sougo gülümseyerek, ardından da Kagura'nın yanına geldi, şoka uğradığı için hala daha hareket edemeden kendisini süzen Kagura'nın alnını öptü.

"Günaydın Kagura," dedi yumuşak bir sesle, ardından da kalkıp Kagura'yı biraz kendisine gelmesi için yalnız bıraktı. Kagura'nın zihni çığlıklar atıyordu, lakin kendisi ne hareket edebiliyor, ne de tek kelime konuşabiliyordu.

_GÜNAYDIN KAGURA DA NE? BANA BAZUKAYLA SALDIRMAN GEREKİYORDU, BEN BUNA ALIŞKIN DEĞİLİM Kİİ! BU TÜR SALDIRILARDA BULUNURSAN NASIL KARŞILIK VERECEĞİM HA, SENİ APTAL SADİST??!?_

><

Kagura nihayet kendisine geldiğinde belki de yarım saate yakın zaman geçmişti. Hala daha neler olduğu hakkında en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu. Fakat en azından artık ayağa kalkmayı ve etrafını gözlemlemeyi akıl edebilmişti. Futondan doğruldu ve odada dolanmaya başladı.

Bulunduğu oda, sadist ile paylaştığı oda, sade, fakat genişti. Odanın ortasında büyükçe bir futon, kenarda orta ölçülerde beyaz bir gardırop vardı. Krem renkli duvarlar, tek bir resim dışında boştu. Kagura merakla resme doğru ilerledi. Kırmızı çerçeveli, beyaz bir zemin üzerinde çekilmiş bir resimdi, içinde iki kişi gülümsüyordu. Kagura resimdeki kişilere yakından baktığında ağzı açık kalakaldı.

Gelinlik içinde gülümseyen bir Kagura.

Damatlık içinde gülümseyen bir sadist.

Yan yana.

Beraber.

Sadist, Kagura'nın beline sarılmış halde.

Gülümsüyorlar.

_Yo-yok a-artık ca-canım!_

Kagura gözlerine inanamamış bir biçimde resmi duvardan aldı ve şok içinde incelemeye başladı. Evet, gayet açıktı. Kagura ve sadist eğer bir cosplay partisinde bu resmi çekilmemişlerse... Evlilerdi.

Kagura kesik kesik nefes alarak arkasını döndü ve odadaki diğer kanıtlara yöneldi.

_Sadist'le evlenmiş olamam, değil mi ya? Olamam, değil mi?? Beni öldürmeye çalışan bir adamla neden evleneyim ki? Bu çok absürt!_

Gözleri kenarda duran ahşap sandığa takıldı, yanına eğildi ve kapağını kaldırmaya çalıştı, fakat kapak sıkıca kapatılmıştı. Kagura zorlanmadan sandığın kapağını kırdı ve içindekilere göz gezdirdi.

_Bu beyaz bez ne yahu_ , diye düşünmesine kalmadan resimdeki gelinliği eline aldığını fark etti. Güzel, işlemeli bir gelinlikti. Kagura, elindeki bez parçası ve tüm bu değişik atmosfer hakkında ne hissetmesi gerektiğinden emin değildi. Bir yandan tüm her şey ona yabancı gelirken, diğer yandan içini ısıtıyordu.

Gelinliğe son bir kez daha baktı ve o sırada kendi ellerini fark etti. Yüzük parmağında parlayan sarı yüzük evliliğin en net kanıtı olmalıydı.

"Kabus görüyorum... Yok, yok. Bunun başka bir açıklaması olamaz, değil mi? Bu bir kabus. Başka bir açıklama bulamıyorum çünkü!"

Kagura gelinliği sandığın içine atıp ayağa kalktı yavaşça, ellerini pijamasının ceplerine soktu. Elbette ki bu gördükleri bir kabustu. Biraz sonra gerçek gün doğacak, Kagura da gerçek yaşantısına, ona elinde bazukasıyla saldıran gerçek sadistine kavuşacaktı.

O anda cebinde bir fazlalık hissetti. Ne olduğuna bakmak için cebindeki şeyi eline aldı.

_Gin-chan'ın verdiği uyku hapları!_

Gün ışığında turuncu renkli silindir kutuyu daha rahat görüyordu şimdi. Üzerinde tek bir yazı vardı: _Dikkat! Tehlike!_

Kagura dikkatle kutuyu açtı ve içine baktı. Hapların hepsini bir gecede içtiği için şimdi geriye hiçbir şey kalmamıştı, minik bir parça kağıt dışında. Kagura kutuyu ters çevirip kağıdın eline düşmesini sağladı, ardından da kağıdı düzleştirip sessizce okumaya başladı.

"Dikkat! Prototip Zaman Kapsülleri! Hiraga Gengai tarafından geliştirilen deneme amaçlı üründür."

"Dur bir dakika," diye mırıldandı Kagura. "Zaman kapsülü mü? Nasıl oldu da zaman kapsülü içtim ben ya? Bunların uyku ilacı olması gerekmiyor muydu?"

Kutuyu elinde iyice inceleyip ardından kağıdı okumaya devam etti.

"Ürünün geliştirilme amacı, uykusuzluk problemi çeken insanları bir gün sonraki zamana atlatmak, bir nevi ışınlamak, bu sayede uyuyamadan geçirecekleri bir geceyle uğraşmaları yerine ertesi sabah zinde olarak uyanacakları vakte zaman atlaması yapabilmelerine olanak sağlamaktır. Bir nevi montajdır. İnsanların hayatlarında uyumakta zorlandıkları anları hızlıca atlamalarına ve normal yaşantılarına geri dönmelerine yardımcı olmak amacıyla geliştirilmiştir."

"Ah, anladım," diye söylendi Kagura kendi kendine. "Uykusuzlukla boğuşmak yerine uykumuzu aldığımız bir ertesi güne gitmemizi sağlıyor. Aslında zekice. İhtiyar Gengai her zaman ki gibi değişik icatlar peşinde."

Kagura merakla kağıdın arkasını çevirdi.

"Uyarı: Asla tek seferde birden fazla kapsül tüketilmemelidir. Aksi takdirde zaman kapsülleri sizi çok ileri bir tarihe gönderebilir."

Kagura gözü seğirerek gülümsemeye çalıştı.

"Oi, şaka bu, değil mi? Bana şimdi uyku hapını fazla içtiğim için gelecekte uyandığımı mı söylüyorsun? Şaka yapıyorsun, değil mi ihtiyar? PEKİ BEN NASIL KENDİ ZAMANIMA GERİ DÖNECEĞİM HA?" diye bağırdı Kagura kendisini tutamadan. Hayat ona iğrenç davranıyordu!

Vakit kaybetmeden kağıtta kalan son notu da okudu.

"Tek seferde birden fazla hap içip geleceğe gidenlere uyarı: Asla geçmişten olduğunuzu belli etmeyin. Kimse gerçek kimliğinizi bilmesin. Çünkü bu, daha da ileri gelecekte yaşanacak olayları bozabilir ve zamanın akışını tamamıyla değiştirip bir kaos zinciri oluşturabilir. Etrafınızdakilerden yardım istemek yerine atölyeme gelin ve neler yapabileceğimize bir bakalım. Sevgiler, Gengai."

"Tam da ihtiyardan beklediğim gibi! Bu durumu çözse çözse o çözer!"

"Oi China, hala kendine gelemedin mi?"

Kagura bir anda duyduğu ses ile irkildi ve hapların kutusu ve kağıdı arkasına sakladı.

_Doğru ya, geçmişten geldiğimi hiç kimseye çaktırmamam lazım. Yani bu demek oluyor ki bir süre sadistin karısı gibi davranmam gerekecek..._ Sonra bir anda Kagura'ya dank etti. _BİR DAKİKA LAN! BEN GELECEKTE GERÇEKTEN SADİSTLE EVLENİYOR MUYUM YANİ?_

"Eh? O arkandakiler de ne?" diye sordu Sougo yanına gelerek.

"Hiçbir şey!" diyerek bağırdı Kagura, fakat bu Sougo'yu daha fazla şüphelendirmekten başka bir işe yaramadı.

"Bana yalan söyleme China, arkanda ne saklıyorsun, göster bana!"

Sougo, Kagura'nın arkasındakiler almak için hızla Kagura'nın arkasına atladı, fakat Kagura hazırlıklıydı, arkasını döndü ve havaya zıpladı, havaya zıpladığı aynı anda Gengai'nin kağıdını yuttu ve büyümüş gözlerle yere indi. Şanslıydı ki Sougo sadece elindeki kutuya odaklanmıştı ve Kagura'nın yuttuğu kağıdı fark etmedi. Kagura yere iner inmez Sougo kıza bir tekme indirdi ve karşı duvara uçan Kagura elindeki hap kutusunu düşürdü. Merak içinde yere düşen kutuyu alan Sougo bir süre onu inceledi, ardından da somurttu.

"Ne yani, bir kutu hapı saklamak için mi bu kadar zahmete girdin?"

Kagura fırlatıldığı duvarın dibinden yavaşça doğruldu ve öfkeyle Sougo'yu süzdü.

"Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun, seni sadist! İnsan karısını tekmeler mi be?"

"Bunu sabahki tekmenin intikamı olarak düşün," dedi Sougo sırıtarak. Kagura gözlerini devirdi, fakat bir yandan da rahat bir nefes aldı. Bazı şeylerin değişmediğini bilmek güzel.

"Her neyse," diyerek ona doğru ilerledi Sougo, ardından da saçındaki duvara çarptığı zamandan kalan sıva parçalarını ayıkladı. "Kahvaltı hazır."

Kagura ani yakınlıktan dolayı hafifçe kızarırken bir yandan da nasıl olup da sadist ile evlenmeye karar verdiğini düşünmeye başlamıştı. O kaba ve sıfır iyi niyete sahip olan Okita Sougo'nun nasıl bu ilgili adama dönüştüğünü merak ediyordu.

_Acaba onun üzerinde büyü falan mı yaptırdım ki?_

"Oi China, yine nereye daldın gittin? Hadi, yemek soğuyacak."

Kagura başını iki yana sallayıp düşüncelerini dağıttı ve bir şey söylemeden Sougo'nun peşi sıra odadan çıktı.

><

"Oha! Bu-bunların hepsini sen mi yaptın?"

Kagura, belki de ömründe gördüğü en inanılmaz kahvaltı sofrası karşısında dili tutulmuş şekilde gözlerini kırptı. Sougo gülümsedi ve kotatsunun (elektrikle ısıtılan bir tür Japon masası) bir tarafına oturdu, eliyle Kagura'yı çağırdı.

"Oradan bakacağına gel de ye."

Bu şaka gibiydi. Kahvaltı sofrası hiçbir şekilde Gin-chan'ın Kagura için hazırladıklarına benzemiyordu. Masada o kadar çok yiyecek çeşidi vardı ki Kagura bir an cennete düştüğünü düşündü. Burası bir cennetti! İstediği her şeyi, istediği kadar yiyebileceği bir cennet!

Sougo'nun karşına kurulan Kagura çubukları aldı ve mutluluk içinde bağırdı:

"İtadakimasu! (Afiyet olsun!)"

Sougo yemeği görünce yüzünde çocukça bir ifade oluşan eşine gülümsedi ve o da Kagura'ya eşlik etmeye karar verdi. Fakat elbette olayları Kagura için kolaylaştıracağı yoktu. Tam Kagura'nın ağzı sulanmış şekilde göz koyduğu pastırmayı hızlı bir hareketle kaptı ve ağzına attı. Kagura şaşkın gözlerle önce artık yerinde olmayan pastırmaya baktı, ardından da onu keyifle çiğneyen Sougo'ya. Hafifçe kaşlarını çattı, fakat olay çıkartmak yerine bir sonraki pastırmayı alamaya karar verdi.

Ne var ki Kagura'nın bu sefer ki girişimi de sonuçsuz kalmış, Sougo bir sonraki pastırmayı da ağzına atmıştı. Kagura gittikçe sinirlenerek bir kez daha pastırmaya uzandı, fakat bu sefer Sougo kötücül bir şekilde sırıtarak kasedeki tüm pastırmaları çubuğuna taktı ve ağzına attı. Ağzı açık kalan Kagura öfkeyle masanın üzerinden uzandı ve Sougo'yu yakasından tuttu.

"Oi sadist! Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun ha? O pastırmaları ben yiyecektim!"

Sougo sırıttı ve ağzını açarak yarısı çiğnenmiş pastırmaları Kagura'ya gösterdi.

"İstiyorsan alabilirsin. Hem çiğneme işlemini ben senin için yaptım."

Kagura iğrenerek Sougo'yu yerine bıraktı ve:

"İğrençsin! Bayanlara ağzında yediğin şey gösterilir mi hiç ha, seni görgü yoksunu sadist?" diye sordu.

Sougo ağzındaki lokmayı yuttu ve gülümsedi masum bir şekilde.

"Eh? Ben sana yardımcı oluyordum China."

"Benim yemeğimi yiyerek mi?!"

Sougo keyifle gülmeye başladı. Kagura ile uğraşmayı gerçekten çok seviyordu.

_Bir dakika_ , diye düşündü Kagura. _Sanırım ilk defa sadisti böyle içten gülerken görüyorum. Daha önce hep uyuz ve ifadesiz bir yüz ifadesi takınır, gülme namına sadece pis pis sırıtırdı. Ama bu gülüş çok farklı. Sanki farklı birisi olmuş gibi..._

"Endişelenme, daha pastırma çok," dedi Sougo ve masanın öbür tarafına uzandı, başka bir kase içinde bulunan pastırmaları Kagura'nın önüne koydu. Kagura hafifçe kızararak başını eğdi ve çekingen bir sesle teşekkür etti. Onun bu utanmış hali Sougo'yu daha da eğlendirmişti sanki. Bir kez daha güldüğünde Kagura da bir kez daha onun gülen yüzüne bakma ihtiyacı hissetmişti. Bu anı bir daha ne zaman görebilirdi bilmiyordu çünkü. Ve Sougo o kadar güzel gülüyordu ki Kagura o gülerken zamanın donmasını dilediğini fark etti.

_N-ne diliyorum ben? Yatolar aşkına, ne yapıyorum ben? Sadece o insanlara eziyet etmeyi seven bir sadist olduğu için gülüşü beni şaşırttı, aslında hepsi bu. Evet, evet! Hepsi bu!_

Fakat hepsi bu değildi. Ve aslında Kagura da bunun farkındaydı...

 

Devam edecek...

 ><

**Sizleri bu sefer Yorozuya ekibi olmadan karşılamak durumundayım, çok üzgünüm arkadaşlar. Fakat sizlere kişisel olarak teşekkür etmek istedim. Her şeyden önce okuyup yorumladığınız ve oy verdiğiniz için çok teşekkür ederim, gerçekten benim için çok şey ifade ediyor. Eğer sizler hikayeyi okuyup beğenmeseydiniz ben yeni bölümü belki seneye falan anca bitirirdim. Çünkü başlangıca yazdığım kısım hikayeye başladığımın üçüncü haftasından beri öyle bekliyordu. Eğer sizler olmasaydınız bu yeni bölüm o giriş kısmından ibaret olarak daha aylarca bekleyebilirdi. Bir kez daha teşekkür ederim! Harikasınız!**

**İkinci olarak şöyle bir şey söylemek istiyorum, bu hikaye ne yazık ki her zaman komedi ögesi içermeyecek, çünkü ben öyle çok komik birisi değilim, beceremem komiklik yapmayı, sadece sakar ve tuhaf bir insanım. Demek istediğim şu ki bazen ben uğraşsam bile komik bölümler yazamayabilirim, ki 2. bölümde tanık olduğunuzu düşünüyorum. Lütfen bu gibi durumlarda desteklerinizi benden esirgemeyin. Çünkü insan bir kez başarısız olduğunu hissettiğinde bir daha asla o iş için uğraşası gelmiyor. Fakat siz güzel okuyucularım bana bu gibi durumlarda hatalarımı gösterir, benimle fikir alışverişinde bulunursanız eminim ki çok daha iyi bölümler yazmaya başlayabilirim. Bir yazar kendisini geliştirmelidir. Fakat bunu sürekli yazarak yapamaz. Bana sorarsanız bir yazarın kendisini en iyi geliştirme yolu başkaları tarafından eleştirilmesidir. Yani lütfen beni eleştirmekten çekinmeyin!**

**Gelelim bu bölüme. Nihayet hikayenin tanıtımında yazdığım çiftlerden bir tanesini bile olsa hayata geçirmeyi başardım. OkixKagu, benim gerçekten çok sevdiğim bir çift. Bilemiyorum, onları birbirlerine çok yakıştırıyorum, sanki birlikte olmak için yaratılmışlar gibi.**

**Elbette ki herkes OkixKagu'yu şiplemek zorunda değil. Şiplemek dersem rahatsız olur musunuz ya? Shiplemek dememi tercih ederseniz öyle de yazabilirim tabi. Her neyse. Ne diyordum? Hah, evet, herkes OkixKagu sevmek zorunda değil. Eğer bu çiftten gerçekten hazzetmiyorsanız bunun gibi bölümleri okumasanız da olur, çünkü fark ettiğiniz üzere haftaya ölmez sağ kalırsam (anneannemin klasik lafıdır) bu bölümün devamını yollayacağım. Daha fazla komedi unsuru katmaya çalışacağım, fakat daha fazla OkixKagu olacağı da bir gerçek. Hey! Nihayet Kagura ile Sougo'yu birleştirdim! Sizce kolay kolay ayırır mıyım? ;)**

**Ne diyordum? Heh, hatırladım. Bundan sonra bölümlerin başına o bölümde ne gibi bir çift kullanacağımı da uyarı olarak vermeyi planlıyorum. Yani eğer sevmediğiniz bir çifte denk gelirseniz bölümü okumadan geçebilirsiniz. Hikaye genel olarak one-shotlardan ibaret olduğu için olay örgüsünde sıkıntı yaşayacağınızı sanmıyorum.**

**Şöyle de bir gerçek var, ben aslında romantizm sevmem. Bu yüzden de romantizmle ilgili yazamam. Fakat bazı çiftleri o kadar çok yakıştırıyorum ki onlar hakkında yazmam gerekiyormuş hissine kapılıyorum, OkixKagu gibiiii, GinxTsu gibiiii. GinxTae'yi pek şiplemem. Bence Otae, Kondo-san ile birlikte olmalı, her ne kadar Shinpachi buna sonuna dek karşı çıksa da.**

**Her neyse. Demek istediğim şu, her zaman çift kullanmayacağım, çünkü kendim sıkılıyorum. Fakat bu bölüm gibi bir çift üzerine yoğunlaşırsam, fakat bölüm güzel olmazsa lütfen beni uyarın.**

**İngilizce olarak okuyup çok beğendiğim bazı fanfiction'lar var. Eğer üşenmezsem yazarlarından izin almak kaydıyla onları çevirip bu hikayenin içinde paylaşabilirim. Böyle bir şey yaparsam orjinal hikayenin linkini de atarım.**

**Veeeeee, gelelim benim uzuuuun mu uzun giriş ve çıkış yazılarımaaaa. (Şekil 1a'da gördüğünüz üzere.) Ben kendimi tutamıyorum ya. Seviyorum kendimi açıklamayı. Yaptığım işi açıklamayı seviyorum. Araya Gintoki'leri de katıp ilginizi uyanık tutmak istiyorum, fakat fark ettim ki bunu yapmaya çalışırken 3. bölümde hiçbir olay yazmamışım, hikaye sadece girişten oluşmuş ve sonlanmış. Fakat bunun en temel sebebi aklımda hiçbir konu olmamasıydı. Şimdi aklımda en az 5 bölümlük güzel kurgu var. (Kardeşim sağ olsun, kendisine selamlar, o da okuyor hikayeyi.) Yani aslında demem o ki bundan sonra giriş ve çıkış yazılarımı kısaltmaya çalışacağım ve ana kurguya daha fazla yer vereceğim. Hatta buna tam şu anda başlayacağım. Evet, evet! Tam şu anda! Başlıyoruuum... Baaaaş-laaaaaaa-dııııımmm!!!**

**Haftaya görüşmek üzere, kendinize iyi bakın!**

_**NOTLAR** _

(1): Vizontele filmine gönderme, sahneyi görmek isteyenler için buyurun video: 

￼https://youtu.be/wJm_qRAwsPA

(2): Gintoki'nin mangada ilk, animede 3. bölümde karakterinin ilk defa gösterildiği sahnede söylediği cümle. Gyaa gyaa, gyaa gyaa.. Yakamashi-nda. Hatsujouki desu ka, konoyarou? (Vıdı vıdı vıdı vıdı.. Bir susun yahu. Çiftleşme sezonu mu geldi, lanet olası?)

(3): Gintama 153. bölümden bir kesit. Kagura'nın hasta olduğum bir repliği. Kısaltılmış bir bölüm özeti, buyurun: 

￼https://youtu.be/xuulDbJ5ysQ


	5. Bir Sadist Dünyaya Bedel, İki Sadist Laklak Eder

**Sougo: Siz okuyuculara uyarı, bu bölüm bir önceki 'Uyku Hapları Her Zaman Uykunuzu Getirmez' isimli bölümün devamıdır. Eğer onu okumadıysanız bir anlam ifade etmeyecektir. Ayrıca OkixKagu içermektedir. Uyarıldınız.**

**Kagura: Kapa lanet çeneni de hikayeyi okusunlar. Bu bölüm ne kadar çabuk biterse senden o kadar çabuk kurtulurum.**

***Sougo sırıtarak kolunu Kagura'nın omzuna atar***

**Sougo: Hadi ama China, itiraf et, bu bölüm hoşuna gitti. İtiraf edemediğin ölümsüz aşkın seni içten içe yiyip bitiriyor!**

***Kagura kızararak Sougo'nun ona sarılan kolunu alır ve kırar. Sougo bağırarak ona bir tekme atar***

**Sougo: Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun, seni canavar!**

***Kagura masum bir ifadeyle gülümser***

**Kagura: Neden kızdın ki? Sadece sana itiraf edemediğim ölümsüz aşkımı ifade ediyordum, sadist.**

***Sougo sırıtarak kılıcını çeker, Kagura da şemsiyesini çıkartır. İkisi de sırıtarak birbirlerine saldırırlar***

**Sougo ve Kagura: Yeni bölümde iyi eğlenceler!**

><

Kagura ömründeki en lezzetli kahvaltıyı yapmıştı.

Daha önce hiç bu kadar özenli ve çok çeşitli bir kahvaltı masasına oturduğunu hatırlamıyordu. Ne Gin-chan, ne de Shinpachi ona böyle sofralar hazırlamıştı. Kel babası ve aptal abisi de hiç bu kadar özenmemişlerdi.

_Hayatımda beni sevdiğini düşündüğüm insanların hiçbirisi kahvaltıma benden nefret ettiğini düşündüğüm adam kadar önem vermemiş._

"Hey China."

"Hmm?"

Sougo, sessizlik içinde önündeki henüz bitirmiş oldukları kahvaltı sofrasını inceleyen eşine endişeli gözlerle baktı.

"İyi olduğuna emin misin? Sabahtan beri bir tuhaf davranıyorsun."

Kagura gergin bir ifadeyle gülümsemeye çalıştı.

"Yok, yok! Sana öyle gelmiştir! Ben harikayım! Bomba gibiyim! Çok iyiyim!"

"O zaman sorun ne? Sabah nerede olduğunu sordun. Şimdi de sanki ilk kez sana kahvaltı hazırlamışım gibi yemeğe bakıp duruyorsun. Ne oldu birden sana?"

Kagura durakladı. Olanları sadiste anlatıp bir çare bulmasını isterdi, ne de olsa o polisti, fakat ona inanıp inanmayacağından emin değildi, hem zaten Gengai'nin kağıdını da yutmuştu. Üstelik Gengai ona zamanda karışıklık yaratmaması için kimliğini açığa çıkartmamasını söylemişti. Yani Kagura gelecekteki kimseden medet umamazdı. Tek yapabileceği kendi imkanlarıyla kendi zamanına geri dönmekti ve bunun için de Gengai'ye ihtiyacı vardı.

"İhtiyar Gengai," dedi sessizlik içinde. Krizi fırsata dönüştürmesi gerekiyordu. "Onu ne zamandır görmedim. Ziyarete gitmek istiyorum. Nedendir bilmem, dün gece rüyama girdi."

Sougo eşinin isteğine bir anlam verememiş bir bakış attı Kagura'ya.

"Gengai nereden çıktı şimdi? Neden bir anda rüyanda onu gördün ki?"

"Bilmiyorum. Tek bildiğim onu ziyaret etmek istediğim."

Sougo iç çekti ve kotatsunun üstündeki kahvaltılıkları toplamaya başladı.

"Tamam, akşam Shinsengumi binasına gel o zaman, çıkışta hem dışarıda yeriz, hem de sen ihtiyarı ziyaret etmiş olursun."

"Yaşşa sadist!" diyerek sevinç içinde bağırdı Kagura. Nihayet gerçek evine gidebilecekti. Bu gerçekten iyi bir haberdi. Lakin sadistin kahvaltılarını özleyeceği de su götürmez bir gerçekti.

Kagura hala daha kotatsunun altında otururken Sougo çoktan bulaşıkları yıkamış, Shinsengumi üniformasını üzerine geçirmişti. Tam kapıya yaklaştığında hala daha kendisine bir şey söylememiş olan Kagura'ya seslendi.

"Oi China, beni geçirmeyecek misin?"

"He?"

"İşe gidiyorum?"

"Haaa."

Kagura sessizce yerinden kalktı ve kırmızı bir suratla Sougo'nun yanına gitti.

"Üzgünüm, aklım biraz dağınık da..."

"Fark ettim," dedi Sougo gülümseyerek ve Kagura bir şey yapamadan onu yanağından öptü. "Akşam görüşürüz."

Kagura şaşkın halde, eli yanağını tutarak sadistin arkasından bakakaldı.

"Gö-görüşürüz."

Neydi bu şimdi? Kagura normalde sadisti onu öpmeyi bırak, ona 10 metreden fazla yaklaştığı için bile buharlaştırabilirdi, fakat sabahtan beri bir şeyler öylesine yanlıştı ki Kagura'nın tek yapabildiği kızaran yanaklarını saklayabilmek için alelacele kapıyı kapatmak oluyordu.

_Neyim var benim?_ İç çekti ve kendisini tokatladı. Her şey çok yanlıştı. _Neden sadistin yaptıkları beni sinirlendirmek yerine utandırıyor?_

Bu sorunun cevabını bulmak siz okuyucular için basit olsa da, daha önce hiç aşık olmamış olan Kagura için oldukça zordu...

><

Sadistin evden çıkmasının üzerinden bir saat geçmişti ve Kagura o andan beri biraz daha rahatladığını hissediyordu. İstemsiz bir şekilde onun yanında geriliyordu ve nasıl davranması gerektiğinden bir türlü emin olamıyordu. İç çekti. Bu kadar fazla karmaşaya hayatında yer olmamalıydı. O Kagura'ydı! Onun için hayat sadece yemek yemek ve Gin-chan'la uğraşmak, Shinpachi'yi azarlamak ve bazen de birilerini pataklamaktan ibaret değil miydi?

_Bir dakika! Gin-chan! Shinpachi!_

Tabi ya! Gintoki ve Shinpachi vardı hayatında! Peki ya o halde neredeydiler? Neden hiçbir şey yapmadan sadistle evlenmesine izin vermişlerdi? Peki ya babası? O da mı durdurmamıştı Kagura'yı?

"Kaaaguura-chaaann."

Kagura bir anda doğruldu ve kotatsunun altından çıktı. Sesi analiz edemeyecek kadar sersemlemişti.

"Oi... Sakın bana bir de sadistle çocuğumuz olduğunu söylemeyin..." Fakat Kagura cümlesini henüz bitiremeden sert bir yumruk başına indi ve kız dolmuş gözlerle arkasına döndü.

"Ağzından yel alsın be! Ne çocuğu? Sen zavallı Gin-san'ın kalbine mi indirmek istiyorsun ha, seni lanet olası velet?"

"Gin-chan?"

Gintoki, saklandığı kotatsunun altından çıktı ve her zamanki gevşek sırıtışlarından birisiyle gülümsedi.

"Yo," dedi elini kaldırıp Kagura'yı selamlayarak. Kagura şok içinde Gintoki'yi süzüyordu. Sanki biraz farklı bir havası vardı samurayın...

"Gin-chan, cidden sen misin?"

Gintoki burnunu karıştırarak cevap verdi.

"Neden sordun?"

Neden sonra Kagura gümüş saçlı samuraydaki değişimi fark etti. Gintoki her zamanki siyah tişört üzerine beyaz kimonosunu giymemişti. Üzerinde 'Toya Gölü' yazan tahta kılıcıysa ortalarda görünmüyordu. Tüm bunların yerine Gintoki siyah bir shinigami kıyafeti giymiş, sırtında devasa bir zanpakuto(1) taşımaktaydı.

"SENİN NEREN GİN-CHAN BE?" diye bağırdı Kagura Gintoki'yi yakasından tutup sarsarak.

"Kagura, yakamı bırak, kıyafet kiralık, başına bir şey gelirse ödemek zorunda kalırız."

"UMURUMDA MI HA? SENİN BU HALİN NE? KENDİ ANİMENLE YETİNEMİYOR MUSUN? NEDEN SÜREKLİ BİR ŞEYLERE GÖNDERME YAPMAK ZORUNDA HİSSEDİYORSUN HA?"

Gintoki kendisini savunmak istermiş gibi ellerini kaldırdı ve masumca gülümsedi.

"Hadi ama Kagura, animenin tekrar yayından kaldırılma riskini göze alamazdık, değil mi? Bu animede eksik şeyler var. Bunlardan ilki ilahi bir güç! İçinde shinigamisi olan animelerin çok daha meşhur oldukları bir gerçek. Mesela Ryuk. Ya da Rukia. Ya da Grell Sutcliff...(2) Bende düşündüm ki neden bizim animede de ben shinigami olmayayım?"

"Gin-chan, bizim animemizde de bir shinigami var zaten, farkındasın, değil mi?"

"Eh? Kim?"

"NASIL BİR HAFIZAN VAR SENİN? ASAEMON İŞTE, ASAEMON!(3)" Gintoki de kendisini tutamayarak bağırdı.

"AMA ASAEMON'UN BANKAİ'Sİ YOK Kİ! BANKAİ'Sİ OLMAYAN SHİNİGAMİ Mİ OLUR HA?(4)"

"SENİN BANKAİ'N VAR MI SANKİ?" Hem Gintoki, hem de Kagura birbirlerine bağırmaktan yorgun düştüklerinde bir süre susup nefes aldılar. Fakat o sırada başka bir ses araya girdi.

"Gin-san, Kagura-chan... Lütfen biraz sessiz olun."

Kagura umut içinde sese döndü. Evet ya, Shinpachi'nin sesiydi bu. Animenin düz adamı! O Gin-chan gibi böyle absürt şeylere kalkışmazdı. Shinpachi akıllı olandı. Shinpachi normal olandı. Kagura mutlulukla diğer iş arkadaşına döndü ve gözlerini açtı. Shinpachi...

"Yo," diyerek Kagura'yı selamladı Akatsuki pelerini giymekte olan Shinpachi. Alnını süsleyen alın bandındaki Konoha'nın simgesinin üstü çizilmişti. Parmakları mor ojelerle kaplanmış, üstüne üstlük bir de yanaklarının üzerinde birer çizgi vardı.(5)

"EEEH? SHİNPAİTACHİ?"

Shinpachi sakin bir ifadeyle gözlüklerini düzeltti ve Kagura'ya döndü.

"SENDE Mİ BRÜTÜS?" diye isyan etti Kagura.

"Biliyorsun, animelerdeki kötü adamlar her zaman ana karakterlerden daha çok sevilir. Ben bu animenin baş karakterlerinden birisiyim, lakin animenin antagonistleri Takasugi ve Kamui kadar bile sevilmiyorum. Bu haksızlık! Tek kelimeyle haksızlık! Bu yüzden sevilebileceğim bir kötü karakter olmaya karar verdim."

"BAMBAŞKA BİR ANİMEDE KÖTÜ KARAKTER OLMAN NEYİ DEĞİŞTİRİR Kİ? KALDI Kİ KÖTÜ KARAKTER DİYE COSPLAY İNİ YAPTIĞIN ADAM ANİME DÜNYASININ BELKİ DE GELMİŞ GEÇMİŞ EN BABACAN ADAMI! ONA REYİZ DİYORLAR BE! REYİZ!"

Fakat Shinpachi'nin onu dinlediği yoktu.

"SASUKEEEEE!"

Kagura iç çekti. İkisini de kaybetmişti, bu belliydi.

"Her neyse! Siz ikinizin benim evimde ne işi var?"

"Ah, Kagura-chan bugün sen Yorozuya'ya gelmediğin için başına bir şey gelmiş olabileceğini düşündük ve bir uğrayalım dedik," diyerek cevapladı Shinpachi.

"İyi de uğramış olsanız kapıdan girerdiniz. İkiniz de kotatsunun altından çıktınız. Ne işiniz vardı orada?"

Gintoki ve Shinpachi yüzlerinde gergin bir ifadeyle gülmeye çalıştılar.

"Ahahaha, sana öyle gelmiştir canııım! Evinizde kaldığımız falan yok! Sizi gözetlediğimiz falan yok! Kotatsunun altına düşen yemeklerinizi yediğimiz falan yoook!"

"Aha," dedi Kagura düz bir sesle. "İşte itiraf ettin Gin-chan."

"Kapa çeneni velet! Ne yapayım yani, bende babayım sonuçta! Kızımı o sadistle evlendirip nasıl geceleri rahat uyuyabilirim ha?"

"Az önce bedava yemekten bahsetmiyor muydun? Ne ara düşünceli baba rolüne büründün?"

"Kes sesini! Ben her zaman düşünceli bir babaydım!"

"O halde neden sadistle evlenirken beni durdurmadın?"

Kagura'nın son cümlesinin üzerine Yorozuya'nın iki erkek üyesi de durakladı ve dönüp Kagura'ya baktılar.

"Kagura... Ciddi misin sen?"

"Ciddi misin derken...?"

Gintoki ve Shinpachi birbirlerine sarılıp mutluluk gözyaşlarıyla zıplamaya başladıklarında Kagura gittikçe daha aptal hissetmeye başlamıştı. Ne oluyordu? Bu gelecektekilerin sorunu neydi? Önce ona iyi davranan sadist ve şimdi de bu iki cosplay manyağı...

"Demek ki nihayet Souchiro-kun'dan boşanmaya karar verdin? Ahh, bugünü o kadar uzun zamandır bekliyorduk kii!"

Kagura boş gözlerle Gintoki'ye baktı.

"Ne?"

"Bu soruyu sorduğuna göre Okita-san ile mutsuz olmalısın ve boşanacaksın, değil mi Kagura-chan?"

_SHİMATTAAAAAA! (Kahretsiiiin!) Bozmamam gereken geleceği paramparça ettim!_

"Ha-hayır, ne alaka!? Sadist ile çok mu- Bir dakika, izin verin. Çok mut- Öhöhö. Mu-mu-MUTLUYUZ!"

Kagura'nın çıkışı Gintoki ve Shinpachi'yi daha da sevindirmişti. Şimdi birbirlerini kollarından tutarak odanın ortasında dönmeye başlamışlardı.

"Kagura-chan'ı sadistten kurtardııık! Kagura-chan'ı sadistten kurtardııık!"

"Kimseyi kimseden kurtarmadınız! Ben sadistle mutluyum! Ayrılacağımız falan da yok!"

Kagura ağzından çıkan kelimelere daha kendisi inanamazken Gintoki ve Shinpachi onu duymamış gibi davranıp dönmeye devam ediyorlardı.

_Bu iki aptal geleceği mahvetmeden onları yollamam gerekiyor,_ diye düşündü Kagura. Neden her şey onun başına geliyordu? Neden bu animede görevi Gintoki'nin küçük kopyası olmakken bir anda düz adam rolünde bulmuştu kendisini? Onun işi saçmalamaktı, saçmalayanları düzeltmek değildi ki!

_Zavallı Shinpachi'yi şimdi daha iyi anlıyorum._

"Sizin yanlış anlamalarınıza ayıracak zamanım yok!" diyerek odasına yöneldi Kagura. Hızlıca üzerini değiştirdi ve tekrar salona döndü, lakin Gintoki ve Shinpachi hala daha dönüyorlardı.

"Anladık, mutlusunuz! Gidin evimden artık!"

"Kagura-chan, anlamıyorsun," dedi Shinpachi nihayet duraklayarak. "Yıllardır Okita-san ile evlenmende parmağımız olduğu için kendimizi sorumlu tutuyoruz. Fakat sen şikayet etmedikçe elimiz kolumuz bağlıydı, malum o bahis..."

"Bir dakika, bir dakika, bir dakika!" Kagura Shinpachi'nin sözünü kesti. "Sen neyden bahsediyorsun? Bahis mi? Evliliğimde parmağınız mı var?"

Shinpachi mahcup bir ifadeyle başını Akatsuki pelerinin yakasının altına sakladı. "Bunu sana daha önce söylemedik, çünkü vereceğin tepkiden korkuyorduk. Ancak artık bilmenin zamanı geldi, Kagura-chan. Okita-san ile evliliğiniz bir yalan!"

Kagura'nın gözleri şok içinde büyüdü.

"N-ne?"

"Hepsi Gin-san'ın paçinkoda(6) kaybetmesi yüzünden başladı. 1 ayda zorla kazandığımız maaşı Gin-san bir gecede paçinkoda harcayınca eve dönecek yüzü kalmamıştı ve kendisini kurtarmak için Shinsengumi'ye gitti, onlara bir soyguncu tarafından soyulup soğana çevrildiğini, bu yüzden devletin görevli memurları olarak ona parasını geri vermeleri gerektiğini söyledi. İşin aslını araştıran Shinsengumi Gin-san'a çok kızdı ve polis memurlarını meşgul etmekten ona yüklü bir para cezası verdiler. Ne var ki Hijikata-san aradan çıktı ve Gin-san'a onun borcunu kapatabileceğini söyledi. Tek bir şartla. Okita-san'la seni evlendirmemizi istedi."

"Ve siz de öylece kabul ettiniz?"

"Şey, aslında iki seçenek sundu. Ya ablamı Kondo-san'a verecektik, ya da seni Okita-san'a. Gin-san ablamı vermek istedi ama ben buna izin veremezdim. Bu yüzden Okita-san ile sizi görücü usulü nişanladık."

Kagura iç çekti. Aslında beklediğinden daha iyi bir hikayeydi. En azından sadiste abayı yakıp evlenmemişti, sadece evlenmek zorunda bırakılmıştı.

"Tabi nişanlandırıldığını öğrendiğinde çok sinirlendin, hele Okita-san ile nişanlandırıldığını duyduğunda daha da köpürdün ve bizi günlerce tartakladın. Fakat ne olduysa düğün günü oldu. Hala daha sebebini bilmiyoruz, fakat bize artık Okita-san ile evlenmekle bir sorunun olmadığını, bizi affettiğini ve onunla birlikte mutlu bir yuva kurmaya hazır olduğunu söyledin. İlk başta dalga geçtiğini sandık, fakat o gün bugündür daha bir kez mutsuz görünmedin ve bir şikayetin olmadı. Biz hep senin rol yaptığını ve bizi kötü hissettirmeye çalıştığını düşündük, fakat insan 4 yıldır da rol yapmaz, değil mi ama?"

_Sizi kötü hissettirmek için ölü rolü yapıp az daha ölüyordum ben... Yapmış olabilirim._ (7)

"Nihayet Okita-san'dan ayrılacaksın, değil mi Kagura-chan? Nihayet evine, Yorozuya'ya, bizlere döneceksin, değil mi?"

Kagura iç çekti. Geleceğin içine etmişti. Bozmaması gereken gelecekte öğrenmemesi gereken şeyler öğrenip bu iki ahmağa laf vermişti. Olanları nasıl düzelteceğine dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. _Her şeyi gelecekteki Kagura'ya bırakıp bir an önce Gengai'den beni geri götürmesini isteyeceğim. Ve geri döner dönmez Gin-chan'a paçinkoyu yasaklayacağım._

Kagura tam ağzını açıp onlara ne isterlerse düşünmelerini, sadece Gengai'yi görmek istediğini söyleyecekken bir anda evin kapısı açıldı ve Kagura'nın beklemediği birisi ortaya çıktı.

"Evimde ne yaptığınızı sanıyorsunuz, ha?

"Sa-sadist..."

Okita Sougo yorgun bir ifadeyle şakaklarını ovdu.

"Yine mi siz? Komşulardan evde hırsız olabileceğine dair ihbar aldığımda koşarak geldim ama anlaşılan yine sadece siz işe yaramazlar tayfası evimi basmışsınız. Kaç gündür o kotatsunun altındasınız ha? 2 mi? 5 mi? Neden artık karımı ve beni rahat bırakıp gitmiyorsunuz?"

Shinpachi ileri atılarak bağırdı.

"Kagura-chan artık gerçeği biliyor! Onunla evliliğinizin bir yalan olduğunu biliyor! Onu daha fazla saklayamazsın! Sen Kagura-chan'ı sevmiyorsun bile! Bütün her şeyiniz sadece bir yalan!"

"Eehh? Yalan mı?" Sougo alaycı bir şekilde gülümsedi ve beklenmedik bir hareketle bir eliyle Kagura'yı belinden tutarak kendisine çekti, bir eliyle de turuncu saçlı kızın çenesini kavrayarak kendisine doğru bakmaya zorladı.

"Gözlerime bak China... Sence orada gördüklerin yalan olabilir mi?"

Kagura bir anda gelişen yakınlıktan dolayı kızararak gözlerini kaçırmak istedi, fakat çenesini tutan Sougo'nun parmakları buna izin vermedi. Kagura istemeden de olsa eşinin kırmızı-kahve gözlerine bakarak yutkundu.

...Gerçekten de Sougo'nun iddia ettiği gibi orada sadece bağlılık ve sevgi görebiliyordu. Genç adamın duygularında en ufak bir yalan yoktu.

"H-hayır," diyerek mırıldandı Kagura. Sougo tatmin olmuş bir ifadeyle gülümsedi ve eşinin alnına bir öpücük kondurdu.

"Ailesi olarak endişelendiğinizi biliyorum. Ayrıca kendinizi suçladığınızı da biliyorum. Bir süre bizde sizi suçlamıştık, fakat sonra oynadığınız bu oyun sayesinde evlenebildiğimiz ortaya çıktı. Sizler oyun oynamış olabilirsiniz, fakat biz her zaman duygularımızda samimiydik. Her ne düşünürseniz düşünün, beni onaylamasanız bile ben Kagura'nın kocasıyım! Ve yapacağınız hiçbir başarısız girişim bu gerçeği değiştirmeye yetmeyecek."

Kagura'nın yüzü neredeyse saçlarıyla aynı renge dönmüştü. Sadistle arasındaki mesafe, sadistin söyledikleri ve karnında takla atan değişik duygular ona zor zamanlar yaşatıyordu. Kagura her ne kadar o anda gelecekte olsa da aslında ruh olarak 14 yaşındaydı. Daha önce hiç karşı cins tarafından bu kadar alt üst edilmemişti ve hiç bu kadar heyecanlanmamıştı da. Sougo'nun ona karşı davranışları, ona bakışı, onu kavrayışı, hepsi Kagura'nın kalbinin hızlı hızlı atmasına sebep oluyordu.

Gintoki iç çekti ve ileri çıkarak elini Sougo'nun omzuna koydu.

"Bak Souchiro-kun..."

"İsmim Sougo."

"Her neyse. Biz sadece Kagura'mızın mutlu olduğunu görmek istiyoruz. Eğer onu mutlu edebileceksen, Souchiro-kun..."

"İsmim Sougo."

"...O halde bizler de mutlu oluruz ve sizi bir daha rahat etmeyiz."

Sougo gülümseyerek iç çekti.

"Bunu en son bana 4 gün önce söylememiş miydin, danna? 'Eğer siz mutluysanız bir daha sizi asla rahatsız etmeyiz' ler benim için çok anlamsız. Nasıl olsa yarın yine gelip Kagura'nın aklına girmeye çalışmayacak mısınız?"

Gintoki bir kahkaha attı ve yumruğunu havaya kaldırdı.

"Ahahahaha! Aynen öyle, seni sadist! Kagura'mızı sana bırakacağımızı sanıyorsan çok yanılıyorsun! Bugün başaramamış olabiliriz ama yarın mutlaka başaracağız!" Gintoki söyleyeceklerini söyledikten sonra iki kolunu çapraz olarak iki omzuna koydu ve son kez Bleach göndermesi yaparak gülmeye başladı. "Bwahahahahah!(8)"

Sougo ve Kagura gözlerini devirerek Gintoki'nin gidişini izlediler. Hemen ardından Shinpachi ciddi bir ifade ile yanlarına geldi ve konuşmaya başladı.

"Omae wa yowai. Naze yowai ka? Tarinai kara da nikushimi ga. ( _Sen güçsüzün. Neden güçsüzsün? Çünkü nefretin eksik._ )(9)"

"Hayır, eksin olan şey senin beynin," diye mırıldandı Kagura, fakat Shinpachi yüreklere dokunan repliğini söyledikten sonra etkili olduğunu düşünmüş olacak, sadece yürümeye devam etti ve Kagura'ya cevap vermedi.

Yorozuya'nın iki üyesi de evden çıktığında Sougo derin bir iç çekerek kapıyı kapattı ve Kagura'ya döndü.

"Çok inatçılar."

Kagura hala daha kırmızı olan yanaklarını saklamak için başını önüne eğerek onu onayladı. Sougo gülümsedi ve Kagura'nın yanına ilerledi, fakat bu kızı daha fazla savunmaya geçirmekten başka bir işe yaramadı. Kagura onu uzak tutmak istercesine ellerini havaya kaldırdı, fakat Sougo'yu durdurma girişiminde yine de başarılı olamadı. Genç adam gülerek eşinin ellerini tuttu ve onu kendisine çekti. Kagura gözlerini sımsıkı yummuştu, çünkü açarsa sadistin yüzünü göreceği için tamamen panikleyeceğini biliyordu. Ne var ki buna gerek kalmamıştı, çünkü Sougo eşine sarılmış, başını onun başının üzerine koyarak kendi gözlerini de kapatmıştı.

"İzlediğin oyundan keyif aldın mı?"

Kagura ona cevap vermedi. Sougo gülerek başını çekti ve Kagura'yı bıraktı.

"Gördüklerin sende tam bir şok etkisi yarattı, öyle değil mi, geçmişten gelen China?"

Kagura bir anda duyduğu cümleyle irkildi ve gözlerini şok içinde açtı.

"N-ne demek istiyorsun?"

Sougo arsız arsız sırıttı.

"Anlamayacağımı mı sandın ha? Sence kendi eşimi tanımıyor muyum? Sabahleyin o tekmeyi ilk yediğim anda anlamıştım. Dün geceki kavgadan sonra sabah uyandığımızda bana sadece tek bir tekme attın. Oysa benim eşim olan Kagura bugün beni işe gidemeyecek hale getirirdi, bu yüzden sadece şoktan dolayı öyle davrandığını anladım. Üstelik kahvaltı soframı çok beğendin ve belki de uzun zamandır ilk defa bir kahvaltıdan dolayı böyle mutlu oldun. Oysa benim eşim Kagura bu kahvaltılardan çok daha iyilerini hazırladığım zamanları bilip o kadar da etkilenmemeliydi."

"Bir dakika," diyerek onun sözünü kesti Kagura. "Bundan daha iyi nasıl yemek yapabilirsin ki?"

Sougo içten bir şekilde güldü.

"Gördün mü? Sen benim eşim olan Kagura olsan bu soruyu sormazdın. Sabah bozuntuya vermememin tek sebebi kafanı karıştırmaktan çok zevk alıyor olmam. Yoksa neler olduğunu çoktan çözmüştüm."

Kagura iç çekti. Ona kızası bile gelmiyordu, zaten sadistten de gerçeği bildiği halde ona yardım etmesini beklemezdi, bu onun sadist doğasına aykırı olurdu. Tabi ki fırsatını bulmuşken Kagura'yla bol bol dalga geçip iyice kendisini eğlendirecekti. Hem zaten Kagura da geleceği yeterince batırmıştı. Sadist de neler olduğunu anladığına göre saklayacak bir şeyi kalmamıştı.

"İhtiyar Gengai tarafından yapılan zaman kapsüllerinden yuttum. Fazla aldığım için buraya ışınlandım. Gengai bir kağıda olanları açıklamış, fazla miktarda içersem zaman atlaması yaşayacağımı, fakat geleceği değiştirmemem için kimseye geçmişten geldiğimi söylememem gerektiğini yazmış. Bu yüzden sana Gengai'yi görmek istediğimi söylemiştim. Beni geriye götürebilecek tek kişi o."

Sougo'nun gülümseyen yüzü bir anda her zamanki ifadesiz yüzle yer değiştirdi ve çenesini tutarak düşünmeye başladı.

"Öyleyse başka bir çözüm bulmamız gerekecek."

"Ehh? Neden ki?"

"Gel hadi."

Kagura koşar adımlarla evden çıkan Sougo'yu takip ettiğinde nihayet gelecekteki binaları inceleme şansı da bulmuştu. Her şeyden önce terminal tamamen yenilenmişti. Terminal tek, uzunca bir yapı değildi artık, altın renkli, Vegeta'nın(10) saçları şekline getirilmiş, her bir kıvrımdan ayrı ayrı uzay araçları çıkıp yükselmekteydi. Terminal trafiğini hafifletmiş olsa gerekti, fakat insanda sanki Akihabara'ya(11) düşmüş gibi bir izlenim uyandırmaktaydı. Edo'nun tarzına hiç mi hiç uymamıştı.

Terminali ve diğer yeni binaları izleyen Kagura bir anda bir mezarlığa girdiklerinde bir süre ne olduğunu anlayamadı. Sougo bir mezarın önüne diz çöktü ve düşünceli bir ifadeyle kısa bir süre dua etti, ardından ayağa kalktı.

"Seni geçmişe gönderecek adama saygılarını sunmayacak mısın, China?"

Kagura'nın gözleri şok içinde açıldı ve önünde durdukları mezar taşını okudu.

_Burada Hiraga Gengai yatıyor. İyi bir adamdı. Arada sırada herkese zarar verecek icatlar yapıyordu ama olsun ya, yine de düşünceli adamdı vesselam._

"Şaka bu, değil mi?" diye sordu Kagura gözü seğirerek. "Şaka yapıyorsun, değil mi sadist? Gengai ölmedi, değil mi? Kendi zamanıma tek dönüş şansım olan adam mezar taşında absürt yazılarla beraber burada yatmıyor, değil mi? DEĞİL Mİİ?"

Sougo iç çekti ve mezarlığın dışına doğru yürümeye başladı.

"Üzgünüm China, Gengai'den ümidi kesmen gerekiyor. Fakat başka bir yol bulabiliriz, teknoloji bayağı gelişti."

Kagura umut dolu gözlerle peşine düştü Sougo'nun.

"Gerçekten mi?"

Sougo ona cevap vermedi ve sadece kendi içinden küçük Kagura'yla eğlenerek yürümeye devam etti. Asıl onun için ilgi çekici bir maceraydı bu. Elbette o da kendi eşini geri istiyordu, küçük Kagura'yla ne yapabilirdi ki, en fazla birlikte sukonbu yerlerdi ve Sadaharu'yu gezmeye çıkartırlardı belki. Küçük Kagura'ya sarılmak bile onu bir tuhaf hissettiriyordu. Evet, karşısındaki Kagura kendi eşinin vücudundaydı, fakat ruhu 14 yaşındaydı. _Neden bütün tuhaf şeyler Kagura'yı, yani dolaylı olarak beni bulur ki,_ diye düşündü. Fakat bu durum onunla eğlenmeyeceğini göstermezdi. Her şeyden önce Sougo nam salmış bir sadistti. Kendi eşi dahi olsa karşısındaki çaresiz kadınla uğraşmazsa kendisine nasıl sadist diyebilirdi ki?

"Pekala China," diyerek arkasını döndü. Kagura meraklı gözlerle ona döndü. Aslında bir kez gözlerine bakınca bile çocuksu havayı anlayabilirdi insan. "Anlaşılan seni buradan göndermek için yeni bir yol bulana dek benimle kalmak zorundasın. Ve bu süre içinde sana eski yaşantımızı biraz anlatmam gerekiyor, çünkü ben düzenimin bozulmasından nefret ederim ve sırf sen eski yaşantında bir - iki hap yuttun diye bu düzenimi bozacak değilim."

_Hah_ , diye düşündü Kagura. _Nihayet sabahtan beri arkasına saklandığın iyi niyetli koca maskesini kırdın ha, sadist?_

Fakat Kagura ona cevap veremeden karnından aç olduğuna dair sesler yükselmeye başladı. Kagura'nın en son istediği şey sadiste daha çok dalga geçmesi için laf vermekti, bu yüzden karnını tutarak sesi bastırmaya çalıştı, ne var ki Sougo çoktan duyacağını duymuştu.

"Aah ah. Yine acıktın, değil mi? Senin gibi bir midesi delikle evlenirken ne düşünüyordum bilmem."

Kagura öfkelenmeye başlamıştı. Tamam, geçmişte bir hata yapıp onunla evlenmiş olabilirdi ama peki bu neydi şimdi? Neredeydi sabahki adam? Neredeydi sabahki ilgi, önüne pastırma koymalar falan?

"Napayım yani, Yato insanları olarak çok yemek zorundayız! Bünyem böyle!"

Sougo güldü ve kızın elini tutarak onu çekiştirmeye başladı.

"Tamam, tamam, kızma. Hadi gel, karnını doyurayım."

"İstemez!"

"Gel hadi, nazlanma, sana barbekü ısmarlayacağım."

"Eeeh? Cidden mi?" diye sordu Kagura gözleri parlayarak. Barbekü yemeyeli o kadar uzun zaman olmuştu ki tadını bile unutmuştu. İtiraz etmeyi bırakıp Sougo'nun kendisini çekiştirmesine izin verdi ve bir lokantaya girdiler. Karşılıklı oturup siparişlerini söylediklerinde Kagura heyecandan yerinde duramıyordu. Aylar sonra nihayet midesi et görecekti!

"Kagura, zıplamayı bırak. Anladık, küçüksün ama buradaki insanlar seni 24 yaşında biliyorlar. Biraz 24 yaşında gibi davranır mısın?"

Kagura durakladı ve ardından da merakla sordu.

"24 yaşındayım ha? Demek ki 10 yıllık bir zaman atlaması yaşamışım."

"Ehh? Demek o kadar küçüksün ha? Biraz daha büyük olduğunu düşünmüştüm."

"Küçük olduğum için kusura bakma, büyümek biraz zamanımı alıyor da!"

Sougo sırıttı ve dirseklerinden birini masaya dayayarak eliyle çenesine destek olacak şekilde başını o elinin üzerine koydu.

"Eee, geçmişten gelen China? Geleceği nasıl buldun?"

"Nasıl desem... Tuhaf ve beklenmedik."

"Sanırım seni asıl şoke eden şey benimle evli olduğunu bilmek, öyle değil mi?"

Kagura başını evet anlamında salladı. Sadist onun en büyük rakibiydi. Onun can düşmanı, en nefret ettiği kişiydi. Evet, ilk başta zorla evlendirilmiş olabilirlerdi, fakat ayrılmak için hiçbir çaba göstermediğine göre demek ki halinden memnundu. Fakat nasıl olmuştu da bu hale gelmişlerdi, hiçbir fikri yoktu.

"Sadist?" diyerek en çok merak ettiği soruyu sormaya karar verdi Kagura.

"Hmm?"

"Neden benimle evlendin?"

Sougo başını kaldırdı ve ona soruyu anlamamış gözlerle baktı.

"Haa?"

"Yani etrafında bir sürü güzel kız vardı, değil mi? Shinsengumi'nin birinci bölük kaptanı Okita Sougo değil misin sen? Biliyorum, ilk başta bir oyun yüzünden zorla evlendirilmişiz ama neden sonrasında benden boşanmadın?"

Sougo içten bir kahkaha attı ve Kagura'yı iyice şaşırttı.

"Niye gülüyorsun ki şimdi?"

Fakat Sougo kahkahasına ara verip ona cevap veremiyordu bile. Bu durum Kagura'yı gittikçe daha da kızdırıyordu. Uzanıp Sougo'yu yakasından tuttu ve öfkeyle parlayan gözlerle onu tehdit etti.

"Eğer şimdi susup cevap vermezsen seni bu yumrukla aya yollarım."

Sougo gülmeye devam etti, fakat en sonunda durdu. Kagura çocuk olsa da, yetişkin olsa da hep bu tepkiyi veriyordu, üstelik bu soruyu çok sık soruyordu sanki kendisini Sougo'nun yanına yakıştıramıyormuş gibi. Ona bunu ne kadar açıklarsa açıklasın Kagura asla ikna olmuyordu, çünkü geçmişte sadece düşman ve rakip olmuşlardı. Şimdi Sougo'nun kendisine karşı duyguları olduğunu bilmesine rağmen kendisini hala daha buna inandıramıyordu.

_İşte bu yüzden benden şüphe etmemeyi küçük yaşta öğreneceksin, Kagura,_ diye düşündü Sougo sırıtarak. Madem geçmişlerinden gelen bir şüphesi vardı, o halde bu şüpheyi geçmişte ortadan kaldırmasında bir sakınca yoktu. Kaldı ki geçmişte de asla itiraf etmese de onun için sadece Kagura vardı.

"Çünkü benim gibi bir canavar ancak senin gibi bir canavarla birlikte olabilirdi, değil mi?"

Kagura beklenmedik cevabın karşısında merakla gözlerini açtı.

"O da ne demek?"

Sougo çekici bir ifadeyle gülümseyerek uzandı ve Kagura'nın elini tuttu. Kagura elini geri çekmek istese de ona izin vermedi ve gözlerinin içine bakarak konuşmaya başladı.

"Karşılaştığımız ilk andan beri biliyordum... Benimki gibi bozuk bir ruh ancak seninki gibi saf ve temiz olan bir ruh tarafından kurtarılabilirdi. Ve benim şiddet içeren eylemlerimle ancak sen kendi şiddet içeren yöntemlerinle başa çıkabilirdin. Güzel kızlar mı? Güldürme beni. İlk günden beri benim için sadece sen vardın Kagura. Tanıştığımız ilk günden beri zaten gözlerim sadece seni görüyordu."

Kagura yanaklarının gittikçe yanmaya başladığını hissediyordu. Sougo'nun söyledikleri, elini tutuşu ve gözlerindeki ifade de duruma hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. Başını önüne eğip bir şeyler söylemek istese de başaramadı. Neydi yani şimdi bu? Sadist tanıştıklarından beri onu mu seviyordu? Hadi canım oradan! Dalga geçiyor olmalıydı. Durumdan yararlanıp yine sadistlik yapıyor olmalıydı.

"Henüz küçük olabilirim ama bu beni kandırabileceğin anlamına gelmez!" dedi elini bir hışım geri çekerek. Sougo yüzünde eğlenen bir ifadeyle eşine gülümsedi.

"Seni kandırmam gerekli mi cidden? Yüzüme baktığında bunu kendin göremiyor musun? Şu an için konuşmuyorum. Belki sen henüz bir çocukken sana aşık değildim ama her zaman benim için tek sen vardın. Gözlerim sadece seni görüyor, o kadar insanın içinden bir tek seninle kavga etmek istiyordum.Geçmişe dönüp baktığında bunu hiç mi göremedin?"

"A-ama," diyerek itiraz etti Kagura. "Biz rakibiz ve düşmanız. Neden o gözle inceleyeyim ki olayları?"

"İşte sırf bu yüzden bakman gerekiyor Kagura. Biz seninle hala rakibiz. Biz seninle hala düşmanız. Sence evlilik bizimki gibi bir düşmanlığı yok etmeye yeter mi? Biz hala her akşam kavga ediyoruz. Biz hala en basit şeyleri yarışma haline getirip kimin daha güçlü olduğunu bulmaya çalışıyoruz. Bizim için değişen tek şey bunu yaparken gerçek duygularımızın da farkındayız artık. Evet, biz rakibiz. Ve bize yine bizden başka kimse rakip olamaz. Fakat biz aynı zamanda evliyiz. Geçmişe geri döndüğünde şunu bil ki aramızda başka duygular da geliştiğinde merak etme, rekabetimiz azalmayacak. Sadece bir şeyleri daha iyi anlamanı istiyorum. Sen Okita Kagura'sın. Her ne kadar kaba, şiddet yanlısı, kadınsı zarafetten uzak ve sukonbu manyağı olsan da sen benim tek rakibimsin. Ve ben tek rakibimi seviyorum. Ömrümün sonuna dek de sadece tek rakibimi seveceğim."

Kagura nefes almayı unutmuştu. Domates salçasından beter kırmızıya dönmüş yüzü şimdi oksijensizlikten mora dönmeye başlamıştı. Duydukları bir yandan başını döndürürken diğer yandan kendisini aptal gibi hissetmesine sebep olmuştu. Nasıl bu kadar kör olabilmişti? Neden sadistle olan ilişkilerini hep kavga ederek tanımlamıştı? Evet, henüz küçüktü. Fakat hiçbir zaman sadist için böyle şeyler düşünmemişti. Hiçbir zaman neden sürekli sadistin ona sataştığını anlayamamıştı.

"China," diye mırıldandı Sougo. "Nefes al. Yoksa kendi zamanına dönemeden öleceksin."

Kagura hatırlatmanın üzerine başını salladı ve ciğerlerine derin bir nefes çekti. Sougo gülümsedi ve tekrar elini çenesine dayadı. Artık Kagura en başından beri bilmesini istediği şeyleri biliyordu. Romantizmin sırası bitmişti. Şimdi sıra dalga geçmekteydi.

"Pekala China, madem bu konuya açıklık getirdik, o halde sana evin kurallarını hatırlatmama izin ver. Öncelikle bu ilişkide ben sadist olan olduğum için sen benim koyduğum bütün kurallara uymak zorundasın."

"Neee??!?!" Kagura bütün utancını atmıştı bir anda, şimdi benliğini inanılmaz bir şok duygusu sarmıştı.

"Elbette. Ben sana yemek verirsem yemek yersin. Ben sana uyu dersem uyursun. Ben sana beni eğlendir dersem kalkıp şapkadan tavşan çıkartman gerekse bile bunu yaparsın. Ve ben sana kumanda benim diyorsam kumanda benimdir."

Sougo sırıtarak aklında uyanan binlerce kumanda kavgasını düşündü. Ah, keşke Kagura çok daha önceden gelseydi geleceğe! Bu şekilde belki de kısa bir süre için olsa bile her istediğini yaptırabilirdi turuncu saçlı zaman yolcusuna.

"Senin emrettiğin bir şeyi yapmama imkan yok! Evlendiysek o kadar da değil! Adı üstünde evlilik bu, kölelik değil!"

"Bu kölelik değil. Sen bunu yapmaktan keyif alıyorsun, çünkü eşini memnun etmek seni mutlu ediyor. Hem sen televizyon izlemezsin. Ben televizyon izlerken benim ayaklarımı yıkarsın."

"Şaka yapıyorsun, değil mi?"

"Fazlasıyla ciddiyim. Hem sonra asla yatağın sağında yatmazsın, orası benim yerimdir ve sen solda uyumayı seversin."

Kagura bir süre düşündü. Sabah uyandıklarında solda değil, sağdaydı.

"Ama bu sabah sağda uyandım?"

Sougo gergince gülümsedi.

"Çünkü dünkü kavgadan sonra kendini iyi hissetmen için seni sağda yatırmıştım. Bilimsel araştırmalara göre sağda uyumak sinirleri yumuşatırmış."

"Hadi oradan be! Bal gibi sabahtan beri beni kekliyorsun!"

Sougo tüm ciddiyetini ve ifadesiz yüzünü takındı. Yıllardır elde edemediği şansa kavuşmuştu, tüm çılgın fantezilerini gerçekleştirebilirdi. Kagura'nın bunu yıkmasına kolay kolay izin verir miydi hiç?

"Kagura, evliliğin insana neler yaptığını bilmiyorsun sen. Mesela bak bana, her sabah sana kahvaltı hazırlıyorum. Sence ben sana her sabah kahvaltı hazırlar mıydım? Ya da uyurken sana sarılıyorum. Olsa olsa senin boğazına sarılıp seni öldürmeye çalışırdım, fakat gördüğün gibi evlilik beni değiştirdi. Aynı şekilde seni de değiştirdi." _Seni aslında hiç değiştirmedi. Hala aynı sukonbu manyağısın. Beni bütün paramla sana sukonbu almaya zorluyorsun. Hem öyle bir dizi fanatiğisin ki asla kumandayı bana vermiyorsun. Koltukta yerine oturmaya kalkarsam gece uykumda beni bağlayıp sabah kalkıp işe gidiyorsun. Kaç kere Hijikata-san tarafından seppuku yapmam söylendi, biliyor musun?_

Kagura inanmak istemiyordu, fakat Sougo'nun tavırları işi zorlaştırıyordu. Ya gerçekten dedikleri doğruysa? Ya Kugura bir 'M' olmuşsa?

"Di-diyelim ki dediklerin doğru. Her şeyi bir yere kadar kabul edebilirim. Ama ayaklarını yıkamam kabul edilemez! Eğer bunu gerçekten yapıyorsam kendimden nefret ederim."

"Her gün yıkıyorsun demedim zaten. Arada bir yıkıyorsun."

"Peki televizyon izlemediğime göre ben ne yapıyorum?"

Sougo gülümsedi. İlk defa gerçeği söyleyeceğine inanamıyordu.

"Dizlerine yatmama izin verip benim televizyon izlememi seyredersin."

Haftada bir veya iki kere kumanda sırası Sougo'ya geçerdi, çünkü Kagura izleyecek bir şey bulamazdı. İşte o zamanlar Sougo'nun yastığı olma görevini üstlenirdi. Bu kadınla romantik bir şeyler yaşamak imkansızdı, fakat Sougo biliyordu ki Kagura onu kendi yoluyla seviyordu. Bunu gösterme biçimi de diğer kadınlardan farklıydı, fakat yaptığı her şey bir yana, Sougo'nun dizinde uyumasına izin vermek onun için çok büyük bir jestti.

"Oh."

Kagura bakışlarını masadaki tuzluklara çevirirken istemsiz bir şekilde Sougo'nun başını kendi dizlerinde hayal etti. Sabahki sakin yüz ifadesiyle uyuyan Sougo ve onun saçlarıyla oynayan kendi parmakları gözünün önünde canlandığında başını iki yana salladı ve düşüncelerini dağıtmaya çalıştı.

"Oh? Ne o? Yoksa gözlerinin önünde mi canlandı?" diyerek sırıttı Sougo.

"Ne münasebet!" diyerek karşı atağa geçti Kagura, fakat aklındaki görüntüye engel olamıyordu. Sanki hep bunu düşlemişçesine neden bir anda sadece bir hayalden dolayı bu kadar heyecanlanmıştı ki?

"Kagura," diyerek ciddileşti Sougo. "Her şey bir yana, geleceğe gelmene sevindim."

"He?"

"Geri döndüğün zaman aklında olmasını istediğim bir şey var. Lütfen rekabeti abartma, olur mu? Lütfen aptal bir oyun yüzünden evlendirilmeyelim. Lütfen gerçek hislerimi ve gerçek hislerini düşünerek hareket et."

"Bu-bu da ne demek?" diye sordu Kagura.

"Biz zorla evlendirilmeden önce ben sana zaten evlenme teklifi etmiştim. Fakat inatçı veledin teki olduğun için bunu bir yarışmaya çevirip beni kabul etmedin. Sanki benimle evlenmeyi kabul etmek senin yarışmayı kaybetmene sebep olacakmış gibi düşündün. Bu çocukça mantığın hala daha beni çok sinirlendiriyor. O yüzden lütfen geri döndüğünde daha az rekabetçi ol, tamam mı?"

Kagura tek laf etmedi. Sebebi ya Sougo çok kararlı konuştuğu içindi, ya da burada gördükleri onun perspektifini değiştirdiği içindi, lakin her şekilde geri döndüğünde yapacağı ilk şey Sougo'ya bir yumruk patlatmak olacaktı. Evet, ona karşı asla iyi olmayacaktı ve gelecekte dizine yatmasına izin verse bile asla onu sevdiğini dile getirmeyecekti. Çünkü Kagura'nın sevgisi kelimelerle sınırlandırılamazdı.

..Ancak yumruklarla ifade edilebilirdi.

"...Ra-sama..."

Kagura bir anda duyduğu sesin tanıdıklığıyla birlikte düşüncelerinden arındı ve etrafına bakınmaya başladı.

"Sadist, duydun mu?"

Sougo tedirgin bir şekilde etrafına bakınmaya başlamıştı ve eli kılıcının kabzasına gitti.

"...Gura-sama..."

"Bu da neyin nesi?" diye sordu Sougo kılıcını hazırda tutarak. Ortada görecek hiçbir şey olmamasına rağmen duyulan sesler kendileriyle birlikte lokantada oturan diğer müşterileri de meraklandırmıştı.

"Kagura-sama..."

Kagura nihayet sesi tam olarak duymaya başladığında kim olduğunu fark etti kendisine seslenenin.

"Eh? Tama?"

Ve bir anda Otose'nin barında çalışan yeşil saçlı robot arkadaşı Tama elinde süpürgesiyle birlikte belirdi, Kagura'ya gülümsedi.

"Merhaba Kagura-sama. Sizi bulmak için oldukça fazla yer dolaşmam gerekti."

"Tama!" Kagura kalkarak kendisini robotun kollarına attı. Her ne kadar geleceğe ait olma olasılığı olsa da o tanıdık ifade Kagura'da ona güvenebileceğini hissettirmişti. Tama da gülümseyerek Kagura'ya sarıldı ve saçlarını okşadı.

"Oldukça büyük bir şok yaşamış olmalısınız. Fakat asıl büyük şoku sizin zamanınıza gönderilen gelecekteki Kagura-sama yaşadı sanırım."

"Eh? Ben buradayken o da oraya mı gönderildi yani?"

"Evet. İlk başta çok şaşkındı ve başına gelenleri anlatamadı. Kimse de ona inanmadı. Fakat sonra aklına Gengai-sama'ya gitmek geldi ve Gengai-sama zaman kapsüllerinden içmiş olabileceğini varsayarak beni geleceğe gönderdi. Tabi ki hangi zaman diliminde olduğunuzu bilmiyordum ve tüm bu arada geçen yıllara gidip sizi bulmaya çalıştım." Tama durakladı ve elini hala daha bir şey olur diye kılıcından çekmemiş olan Sougo'ya döndü. "Kagura-sama'ya sahip çıktığınız için için teşekkürler, Okita-sama. Eminim ki eşiniz de bu yaptığınızdan dolayı çok memnun kalacaktır."

Sougo iç çekti ve Tama'ya döndü.

"Neden ben öyle düşünemiyorum?"

Tama da tüm masumiyetiyle gülümsedi, fakat Sougo'nun başına az sonra gelecekleri biliyor gibiydi.

"O halde artık izninizi istiyorum. İki Kagura-sama da oldukça yıprandılar ve gerçek zamanlarına dönmeyi arzuluyorlar."

Sougo istemsizce gülümsedi ve kılıcını bırakarak ayağa kalktı, Kagura'yı son kez kendisine çekti. Kagura, ani yakınlaşmadan dolayı hafifçe kızarırken yine de Sougo'nun kendisine sarılmasına bir şey demedi.

"Kagura," diyerek kulağına fısıldadı. "Seni gördüğüme sevindim."

Ve bir anda Kagura bilincini kaybederek Sougo'nun kollarına düştü. Öğrendiği her şey bir anda aklından uçup gitmeye başlamıştı. Kagura çaresiz bir şekilde anılarını tutmak istese de ne Sougo'nun öğütleri kalmıştı aklında, ne de tüm yaşadıkları. Kagura bilincini tamamen yitirmeden önce kalan tek bir anısı vardı ve onun da gitmesine izin vermedi. Neye mal olursa olsun onu da yanında geçmişe götürecekti. _Gin-chan'ın paçinko oynamasına daima izin vereceğim..._

Sougo gülümseyerek eşini kucağına aldı ve Tama'ya döndü.

"Geri döndüğünde ne olacak?"

"Kagura-sama'nın gelecek hakkında bildikleri hem geçmişi, hem de bugünü değiştirebilir. Bu, olmasını istemeyeceğimiz bir şey. Bu yüzden onu geri götürürken hafızasını da sileceğim. Fakat sizin eşiniz olan Kagura-sama yaşadıklarını unutmayacak, çünkü bugüne bir zararı yok."

Sougo sırıttı.

"İşte bende bundan korkuyordum ya."

"Hoşça kalın, Okita-sama."

Tama son sözlerini söyleyerek ayrıldığında Kagura da yavaş yavaş gözlerini açmaya başlamıştı.

"Ah... Başım felaket ağrıyor."

Sougo gülümseyerek eşinin alnına bir öpücük kondurdu.

"Evine hoş geldin, China."

Fakat Kagura onun bu nazik öpücüğüne Sougo'yu karşı duvara fırlatan bir tekmeyle karşılık verdi.

"LANET OLASI SADİST! GEÇMİŞTEKİ BENİM KÜÇÜK, SAF RUHUMU SADİSTLİKLERİNLE DOLDURMAYA ÇALIŞTIN, ÖYLE DEĞİL Mİ? ZAVALLI KÜÇÜK KAGURA GECELERİ UYUYAMAZSA NE YAPACAKSIN HA?"

Sougo zorlukla fırlatıldığı duvarın dibinden kalkarak Kagura'ya sırıttı ve kılıcını çekti.

"Merak etme, küçük sen ben müdahale etmeden de yeterince sadist zaten," diyerek eşine saldırdı. Kagura kolaylıkla Sougo'nun hamlesini geçiştirirken ona bir yumruk atmaya çalıştı, fakat bu sefer de Sougo onu durdurdu. Kagura sinirlenmiş bir şekilde bağırdı.

"Beni rahatsız eden küçük Kagura'ya kötü şeyler öğretmen değil. SEN NE HAKLA BENDEN BAŞKA BİR KADINA BAKMA CÜRETİNDE BULUNURSUN, HA?"

Sougo kılıcını ileriye doğru savururken istemsizce kahkaha atmaya başlamıştı. İşte Tama'ya bahsettiği gibi korktuğu başına gelmişti. Gelecekteki Kagura, asla geçmiştekine iyi davrandığı için Sougo'ya müteşekkir olmazdı. O yine kendi kafasında Sougo'nun ona sarktığını düşünür, eşini bir güzel pataklamadan rahat etmezdi. Bir gece önceki kavgalarının tek sebebi eski albümleri karıştırırken Sougo'nun Kagura'nın küçüklüğüne 'çok sevimli' demesindendi zaten. Kendi geçmişini bile kıskanan bir kadından geçmişine sahip çıktığı için kocasına teşekkür etmesi beklenebilir miydi?

"Sakin ol hayatım, benim gözlerim senden başkasını görmüyor," diyerek gülümsedi Sougo. O, Kagura'yı her şeyiyle seviyordu. Uyuzluğuyla. Ağzı bozukluğuyla. Canavarımsı gücüyle. Kıskançlığıyla. İğrençlikleriyle. Sukonbularıyla. Ve tüm saf sevgisiyle.

Kagura ise duyduğu cümlenin üzerine durdu, sırıttı ve ardından tüm gücüyle Sougo'ya tekrar saldırdı.

"Biliyorum. Fakat böylesi çok daha eğlenceli, sence de öyle değil mi, rakip?"

SON

><

**Pekala, öncelikle aşırı uzun bölüm için özür dilerim, fakat bunu da bölüp konuyu uzatmaya gerek olmadığını düşündüm. Nihayet ilk arc'ımsı bölümüm sona erdi! Yaşasıın, başardım!! Yazması kolay olmadı, çünkü sürekli aklım dağıldı, konuyu toparlayamadım. Ayrıca OkiKagu'yu betimlemek sandığımdan çok daha zordu. Yine de ben elimden geleni yaptım. Umarım hoşnut kalırsınız ^^**

**İkinci olarak gelen tüm yorum ve oylar için çok teşekkür ederim. Hikayeye ilk 3 bölüm boyunca hiç yorum ve oy gelmemişti ve ben tamamen pes etmiş durumdaydım. Şu an ise yeni ve değişik fikirlerle birlikte yeni bölümleri yazmak için sabırsızlanıyorum!**

**Çok fazla gönderme yaptığım için özür dilerim, fakat gelen ilhama git diyemiyorum, geliyor ve onu yazmam gerekiyor.**

**Son olarak bölümü bir hafta sonra ekleyeceğimi söyledim, lakin araya sınavlarım girdi ve bir türlü yazma şansı bulamadım. Gerçekten çok özür dilerim. Fakat nihayet tatile girdiğimize göre eğer çok fazla dersten büte kalmazsam tatil boyunca bol bol yazmayı planlıyorum.**

**Burada bir parantez açarak kardeşime özel olarak teşekkür etmek istiyorum, bölüm fikri kendisine ait. Ayrıca bu upuzun bölümü yazarken pek çok kere yıldım ve yazmayı bırakıp Kuroshitsuji okumaya başladım. Böyle zamanlarda inatla odama gelip bana zorla hikayeyi yazdırmaya devam etti. Yani bu bölümü 1 ayda değil de 2 günde yazmamı tamamen onun kararlılığına borçluyuz (//^-^\\\\)**

**Buraya kadar okuduğunuz için teşekkür ederim! İyi ki varsınız! Kendinize iyi bakın, yeni bölümde görüşürüz!!**

**NOTLAR**

**(1) : Bleach göndermesi. Zanpakuto, Bleach animesindeki kılıçların ismi. Gintoki'nin giymiş olduğu siyah shinigami kıyafeti de yine aynı animedeki shinigamilerin giymiş olduğu kıyafet. Gintama zaten daha önce de Bleach göndermesi yapmıştı.**

**(2) : Sırası ile Death Note'un shinigamisi Ryuk, Bleach'in shinigamisi Rukia ve Kuroshitsuji'nin shinigamisi Grell.**

**(3) : Gintama, Shinigami Arc. Animede 279. bölüm, mangada 463. bölüm. Ikeda Asaemon.**

**(4) : Bankai, yine Bleach'de bir kılıcın ulaşabileceği en güçlü seviye.**

**(5) : Naruto animesinden Uchiha İtachi'ye gönderme. Unutmadık, unutmayacağız reyizzz!!!**

**(6) : Paçinko, Japonların langırtı gibi bir şey ancak daha fazla bağımlılık yapıyor. Animede ve mangada da Gintoki bol bol paçinko oynuyor. Detaylı bilgi için google amcaya danışabilirsiniz.**

**(7) : Kagura'nın hasta rolü yaptığı arc. Mangada 457, animede 296. bölüm.**

**(8) : Bleach animesinin 10. bölümünden bir sahne. Rukia beni koparmıştı.**

**(9) : Naruto animesinde İtachi'nin kardeşi Sasuke'ye verdiği ibretlik ayar. O kadar anime izledim, hala daha bu sahne beni en çok etkileyen sahnelerin başında gelir. Sınavlarım kötü geçinde durup durup aynada kendime Omae wa yowai... falan diye atarlanmışlığım vardır.**

**(10) : Dragon Ball'da Vegeta göndermesi.**

**(11) : Akihabara, Tokyo'da bulunan bir otaku cenneti. Her türlü elektronik eşya, maid kafeler, mangalar falan orada mutlaka bulunabiliyor.**


	6. Öğret Bize, Ginpachi Sensei! (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 okuyucuları için küçük bir not!!  
> Bu hikaye orjinalde başka bir sitede yazıldı ve şu anda sadece yazılan bölümleri buraya taşıyorum. Fakat sizlerin de değerli Gintama karakterlerimize sormak istediğiniz sorular mevcutsa bunu yorumlar aracılığı ile Yazar'a iletebilirsiniz. Bir sonraki 'Öğret Bize, Ginpachi Sensei' bölümünde sizlerin de sorularına cevap vermekten mutluluk duyarım. Sevgiler ^^

**Gintoki: Merhabalar! Yepyeni bir seriye hoş geldiniz!**

**Shinpachi: Eh? Yeni bir seri mi? Seri içinde seri mi başlatıyorsun Gin-san?**

**Kagura: Gintama zaten sürekli ona buna gönderme yaptığı için seri içinde seri, onun da içinde seri, hatta onun da içinde seri yapmış sayılmaz mı?**

**Shinpachi: Kagura-chan, hiçbir şey anlamadım.**

**Kagura: Basit düşün Shinpachi! Aynı Inception gibi!**

**Shinpachi: Oii, sürekli gönderme yapıp durmayın, en sonunda hikayeyi kaldırtacaklar!**

**Gintoki: Rahat ol Shinpachi-kun, fanfiction sektörü anime sektöründen çok daha geniş bir sektör. Burada istediğin her şey hakkında yazıp, istediğin her şeye gönderme yapabiliyorsun, çünkü orjinal ürünlerin sahipleri bunların kullanılmalarına izin veriyor. Ne var ki anime sektöründe bunlar telif hakkına giriyor. Tabi burada da telif hakkına giren, yazarsan kaldırılacağın hikayeler var. Bazı yazarlar eserleri üzerine fanfiction yapılmasın diye yasal işlem yapıyorlar. Mesela Anne XXX, Raymond XXX, Terry XXX, Robin XXX... Ne var yani hikayenizi herkesten gizleyecek? Mesela bakın şimdi ben Anne XXX'in hikayelerinden bir tanesiyle ilgili yazaca...**

***Shinpachi elleriyle Gintoki'nin ağzını kapatarak gergince gülümser.**

**Shinpachi: AZ ÖNCE TELİF HAKLARINI HİÇE SAYIP KULLANILMAMASI GEREKEN ESERLER HAKKINDA YAZAMAYA KALKMADIK! BUNA KALKIŞMADIK BİLE! HAYIR, HAYIR! HEM DE HİÇ KALKIŞMADIK!**

***Gintoki, Shinpachi'ye bir yumruk atar ve Shinpachi karşı duvara çakılır***

**Gintoki: Rahat dur Shinpachi, imajımı bozuyorsun.**

**Shinpachi: İmajın yüzünden hikayeyi kaldıracaklar, perma kafa!**

***Gintoki iç çeker***

**Gintoki: Tamam, tamam. Zaten benim de vampir hikayesi anlatasım yoktu.**

**Shinpachi: Sen harbiden kaşınıyorsun, değil mi?**

***Gintoki, gözü seğiren Shinpachi'yi duymazdan gelir***

**Gintoki: Madem hazır buradayız, o halde sizlere yeni serimizi tanıtmama izin verin! Bu yeni seri de bizzat ben, Yorozuya Gin-chan öğretmeniniz olacağım. Kimi zaman size yeni atasözleri öğreteceğim, kimi zaman yeni anime önerilerinde bulunacağım. Bazen size tarih öğreteceğim, bazense bilimden bahsedeceğim. Hatta Frederick Nietzsche'nin hayatından kesitlerde bile bulunacağım!**

**Kagura: Gin-chan, sen Frederick Nietzsche'nin kim olduğunu biliyor musun ki?**

**Gintoki: Eh? O da ne demek? Gin-chan'ın duygularını incitiyorsun Kagura!**

**Kagura: Peki o halde Nietzsche kimdir?**

**Gintoki: Ehem... Nietzsche, Rönesans Avrupa'sında yaşamış çok ünlü bir ressamdır. Ayrıca yaptığı değişik buluşlarıyla da tanınır.**

**Shinpachi: Bahsettiğin kişi Da Vinci olmasın?**

**Gintoki: Da Vinci mi?** **_Hay aksi! Bir terslik olduğunu biliyordum zaten._ **

**Shinpachi: Efendim Gin-san? Bir şey mi dedin?**

**Gintoki: Yok yok! Ben düzeltme yapıyordum. Demek istediğim Nietzsche atomu parçalayan çok zeki bir bilim adamıdır.**

**Kagura: Einstein değil miydi o?**

**Gintoki: Hayır, hayır. Nietzsche olduğuna oldukça eminim. Hatta bir de çok önemli bir sözü vardır Nietzsche'nin: "Geldim, gördüm, yendim."**

**Shinpachi: Onu da Jul Sezar söyledi Gin-san.**

**Kagura: Perma kafanın içi de en az dışı kadar permalı.**

**Gintoki: KAPAYIN ÇENENİZİ VELETLER! Yoksa maaşınızı keserim.**

**Kagura ve Shinpachi: MAAŞ VERİYOR MUSUN SANKİ DE KESECEKSİN, LANET SAMURAY?**

**Gintoki: HER NEYSE! Bırakın da tanıtımımı bitireyim. Evet, az önceki utanç verici kısmı görmezden gelin lütfen. Her neyse, bundan böyle bazı bölümlerde yanınızda olup sizlere bir şeyler öğreteceğim! Ve benim öğretmeniniz olacağım yeni serinin adı:** **_"Gin-chan ile XXXX!"_ **

**Shinpachi : OIII!! NEDEN ORADA SANSÜR VAR? SEN MİLLETE NE ÖĞRETMEYİ PLANLIYORSUN BE?**

**Gintoki: Sakin ol Patsuan, bu sadece o boşluğa her şeyin gelebileceğini göstermek için yazıldı.**

**Shinpachi: HAYIR, SANKİ AYIP BİR ŞEYİ GİZLEMEK İÇİN YAZILMIŞA BENZİYOR! O MANGAKA OLACAK GORİL DE SAPIK BİR ŞEY YAZACAĞINDA HEP BÖYLE BELİRTMİYOR MU?**

**Kagura: Shinpachi, senin aklın fesat. Fakat bir açıdan haklısın.** **_'Gin-chan ile XXX'_ ** **yerine** **_'Öğret bize, Ginpachi Sensei'_ ** **bölümlerini kullanmamız çok daha mantıklı olmaz mı?**

**Gintoki: Evet, sanırım haklısın. O halde '** **_Öğret bize Ginpachi Sensei'_ ** **başlığını kullanmaya devam edelim. Pekala. Bunu ikinci bölümde de belirtmiştik ama bir kez daha belirtelim. Karakterlere bir sorunuz olursa, hikayede aklınıza takılan bir yer olursa, önceki bölümlerde eksik gördüğünüz veya merak ettiğiniz şeyler olursa bizlere sorabilirsiniz. Sizlere cevap vermekten keyif duyarız. İlk başta '** **_Gin-chan ile XXX'_ ** **başlığını bunun için kullanacaktık ama galiba yazar bölüme ilk başladığında çoktan '** **_Öğret bize Ginpachi Sensei'_ ** **başlığı ile ilgili koskoca bir bölüm yazdığını, bu yüzden az önceki tanıtıma gerek olmadığını unuttu, fakat şimdi de silesi gelmiyor. Hatta sırf bu yüzden az önce bölümün adını bile değiştirdi. Hikayeyi bitirene dek bu tür bölümlere aynı ismi vererek sequel'i tamamlamayı planlıyor herhalde.**

**Shinpachi: TAMAM ARTIK! Madem sende tanıtımını yaptın, yazar da sorularınızı bol bol sorun mesajını verdi, artık elimizdeki sorulara odaklanalım mı?**

**Kagura ve Gintoki: HAAAAIII!!**

***Shinsengumi üyeleri de sahneye girerler ve okuyucuları selamlarlar. Ortam Yorozuya'nın salonundan çıkıp Ginpachi sensei'nin sınıfına döner***

**Hijikata: Pekala, aslında çok fazla sorumuz olduğundan değil, lakin elimizde hazır birkaç soru var, hem geçen bölümde de birçok eksik var, o halde cevaplasak fena olmaz, öyle değil mi sensei?**

***Gintoki, anında Ginpachi sensei'ye dönüşür ve ağzında dumanı tüten lolipopu ile masasının üzerinde duran kağıtları karıştırır.**

**Ginpachi sensei: Tamam, madem bir kez bu yola girdik... O halde ilk sorumuz 'Sakurasara' isimli okuyucumuzdan geliyor. Sakurasara geçen bölümde neden Hijikata'nın Sougo'yu Kagura ile evlendirmek istediğini öğrenmek istemiş. Pekala Hijikata-kun, neden soruya sen cevap vermiyorsun?**

***Hijikata gergin bir ifade ile elini kaldırır***

**Hijikata: Sensei. Çok üzgünüm ama cevabı bilmiyorum.**

**Ginpachi sensei: Ne demek bilmiyorum! Bilmiyorsan uydur bir şey. Matematik sınavında değiliz ki!**

***Hijikata iç çeker***

**Hijikata: Madem öyle... O halde soruyu daha rahat açıklayabilmek için burada hikayede olmayan küçük bir kesit vereceğim...**

**> <**

"Hijikata-san, dikkat et!"

Sougo'nun bu sözleri sarf etmesinden yaklaşık 3 saniye sonra Hijikata'nın başının üzerinden bir bazuka mermisi geçti. Mermi o kadar yakından geçmişti ki Hijikata bir an öldüğünü sandı. Aslında ölüp sürekli Sougo tarafından tehdit edilen hayatını kurtarmak ve eğer varsa bir 'Mayonez Cenneti'ne gitmek fena olmayabilirdi. Lakin Sougo'ya Şeytani Yardımcı Şef Hijikata'yı öldürmüş olmanın vereceği mutluluğu da yaşatmak istemiyordu. Bu yüzden kendisini topladı ve arkasına dönüp bağırdı.

"OI SOUGO, SENİ LANET OLASI! SANA BAHÇEDE BAZUKA ATEŞLEMEYİ YASAKLAMAMIŞ MIYDIM BEN? HEMEN SEPPUKU YAP!"

Fakat Sougo onu dinlemeden elleri cebinde ayrılmıştı bile. Hijikata iç çekerek bir sigara yaktı. Son zamanlarda Sougo fazlasıyla agresif ve kavgacıydı. Hijikata'yı öldürme çabaları en az on kat artmıştı. ilk başta gençliğine ve damarlarında kaynayan kana vurmak istedi olanları yardımcı şef, fakat Sougo artık bir ergen değildi, 25 yaşında toy bir delikanlıydı. Hijikata onunla başa çıkabiliyordu elbette fakat Shinsengumi'nin geri kalanı onun kadar şanslı değildi.

"Fukuchou! (Yardımcı şef!)"

Hijikata arkasına döndü ve 'Anpan Adam' Yamazaki'ye baktı.

"Zaki? Ne oldu?"

Yamazaki kesik kesik nefes alarak dizlerine tutundu, ardından doğruldu ve Hijikata'ya rapor verdi.

"Shinsengumi 3. bölük tamamen yerle bir edildi Fukuchou!"

Hijikata'nın gözleri şok içinde açıldı.

"Ne? Sen ne dediğini zannediyorsun Yamazaki? Ne demek yerle bir edildi? Peki kim tarafından? Hangi düşman? Hangi Joui grubu?"

Yamazaki zorlukla gülümsedi.

"Zaten sorun da bu ya. 3. bölük düşman tarafından değil, bizzat Okita-taichou (kaptan) tarafından yerle bir edildi."

"Sougo mu? İyi de neden?" diye sordu Hijikata. Evet, Sougo'nun sinirleri son zamanlarda biraz gergindi fakat bu kendi yoldaşlarını yaralamasını açıklamazdı.

"Söylediklerine göre Okita-taichou pratik yaptıkları saatte yanlarına gitmiş ve onlara eşlik etmek istediğini söylemiş. Ve hiçbirisine acımadan tüm gücüyle saldırmış. Sanırım zor bir dönemden geçiyor. Kondo-san bile onu karşısına alıp konuştu, fakat bu onun davranışlarını değiştirmiyor. Şöyle bir şey var, bazen ruh hali normale nispeten iyi oluyor. Ruh halleri arasındaki geçişleri de genellikle devriye görevinden sonra oluyor."

Hijikata sigarasını yere attı ve topuğuyla ezdi.

"Madem devriye görevi dedin... Pekala Yamazaki. Şimdi benimle geliyorsun. Gidip Sougo'nun devriye görevinde sinirlerini bozan şey neymiş öğreneceğiz ve onun modunu kötü etkileyen etmeni ortadan kaldıracağız."

Yamazaki tamam anlamında başını sallarken Hijikata da gidip devriye takvimini değiştirmeye karar verdi. Sougo'yu bu hafta içinde ikinci kez devriyeye yollayacaktı. Sorunu her ne olursa olsun acilen çözülmesi gerekiyordu. Çünkü Sougo'nun davranışları böyle giderse Shinsengumi'nin başına daha çok bela açacağa benziyordu...

><

"Bana yeni bir devriye görevi mi verilmiş?"

Sougo kendi kendisine konuşup Edo sokaklarında ilerlemeye başladığında peşinde kendisini takip eden Hijikata ve Yamazaki'den habersizdi. Derin bir nefes aldı ve kendi kendisine sırıttı.

_Bu sefer elimden kaçamazsın China._

Ve hemen ardından devriye görevini sallayarak Kabukichou'ya ilerledi.

"Hijikata-san, taichou neden Kabukichou'ya ilerliyor?" diye sordu birkaç sokak öteden onu izleyen ekibin anpanı. Elinde yine her zamanki gibi operasyonu iyi geçsin diye bir anpan vardı. Hijikata sigarasını yaktı ve içine çekti. Yavaş yavaş neler olup bittiğini anlamaya başlamıştı. Yamazaki'ye cevap vermeden Sougo'yu izlemeye devam etti.

Öte yandan izlendiğinden habersiz 1. bölük kaptanı Okita Sougo Kabukichou'ya girmiş, meraklı gözlerle etrafına bakınıyordu. Ona uzaktan bakan birisi rahatça birisini aradığını söyleyebilirdi, lakin o 'devriye görevinde' olacağını söyleyerek inkar edebilirdi. Fakat her ne kadar inkar etse de Sougo oraya gerçekten birisini görmek için gitmişti. Bir kez devriye görevine çıktıysa can düşmanı, turuncu saçlı illegal göçmen Kagura'yı görmeden geri dönmezdi Sougo. Artık karşısına çok fazla iyi rakip çıkmıyordu. Sougo kendisini geliştirdikçe düşmanları sanki yerlerinde sayıyormuşçasına ona yetmemeye başlamışlardı. Fakat o kendisini ne kadar geliştirirse geliştirsin asla tam olarak yenemediği birisi hala daha vardı Edo'da. Yato kanı taşıyan Yorozuya Kagura.

"Aha, işte buradasın," diye mırıldandı gözleri turuncu saçlı genç kızı bulduğunda. Geçen yıllar içinde Kagura'da değişen tek şey güçleri değildi, fiziksel olarak da olgunlaşmış, arzu edilebilecek bir kadın haline gelmişti. Ne var ki ruhu hala aynı çocuktu, ne zaman Sougo'yu görse ona laf sokmaktan kendisini alamıyordu. Her daim ağzından bir sukonbu sarkıyordu ve o ahmak permalı patronundan gelen burun karıştırma gibi alışkanlıkları da henüz onu terk etmemişti.

Ne var ki bunların hiçbirisi Sougo'yu ondan uzaklaştıramıyordu. İstemsiz bir şekilde gittikçe daha çok çekiliyordu genç kıza. Kagura'nın korkunç gücü, denizlerden derin mavi gözleri, biçimli vücudu, ne dediğini bilmez bozuk ağzı, burnundaki sümükleri ve parlak turuncu saçları... Bunların hepsi olabilecek en kötü kombinasyonda, Kagura'da toplanmışlardı. Ve Sougo o kombinasyonun kendisiyle ilgilenmesi için her şeyi yapmaya hazırdı.

İlk başta hissettiğinin sadece basit bedensel bir şey olduğunu düşünmüştü Sougo. Fakat zaman geçtikçe anlamıştı ki Kagura onun için tek gecede bitecek bir şey değildi. Küçüklüklerinden beri böyle değil miydi zaten? Sougo ile baş edebilen ne kadar insan vardı ki koskoca Edo'da, Edo'yu bırak dünyada? Olay sadece baş etmek de değildi. Ruhunun tüm saflığı ile Kagura ona ışık olabilecek olan tek kişiydi. Sougo'nun yanında iyi hissettiği, yanında gülmek istediği, ablasını kaybettiğinden beri unuttuğu mutluluğu ona hatırlatabilecek tek kişiydi rakibi Kagura.

...Ve aynı şekilde Sougo'yu kıskançlıktan çıldırtabilecek olan tek kişi de yine Kagura'ydı.

Sıradan ve güneşli bir gündü o gün, bu yüzden Kagura şemsiyesini açmış, sukonbu dükkanının önünde tembel tembel geziniyor, sukonbu satan adamın insafa gelip Kagura'nın bu sıcakta orada bıkmadan beklemesine acıyıp ona bedava sukonbu vermesini umut ediyordu. Ne var ki bu hiçbir zaman olmamıştı ve büyük ihtimalle hiç olmayacaktı da, çünkü sukonbu satan amca eli sıkı ihtiyarın tekiydi. İç çekti Kagura. Asla bedavadan sukonbu yiyemeyecekti, ya da en azından o öyle düşünmüştü. Fakat o sırada yanına gelen kişi dikkatini dağıttı.

"Günaydın Kagura-chan. Sana sukonbu ısmarlamamı ister misin?"

Kagura başını kaldırdığında yanına Kabukichou'nun bir numaralı host'u, Honjou Kyoushirou'nun geldiğini fark etti. Gülümsedi Kyoushiro'ya.

"Günaydın! Çok sevinirim!"

Yorozuya defalarca yardım etmişti Takamagahara isimli erkek host'ların bulunduğu mekana. Çok eskiden gelen bir dostlukları vardı. Kagura onlar için erkek kılığına girdiği günleri bile bilirdi. Bu yüzden onun ısmarlayacağı sukonbuyu yemekten rahatsız olmazdı. Gin-chan ona görgülü olmasını ve insanlara kendisine zorla bir şeyler ısmarlatmamasını söylemişti, lakin Kyoushiro kendiliğinden sukonbu ısmarlamak istediğine göre Gin-chan ona kızmazdı, öyle değil mi?

Ne var ki henüz ikisi de içeriye giremeden bir el Kagura'nın bileğini tuttu ve onu Kyoushiro'dan uzağa çekti. İlk başta ne olduğunu anlayamayan Kagura boş bir ifade ile bileğini tutan ele baktı.

"Sadist?"

"Uzak dur..." diye mırıldandı Sougo. Öfke tüm bedenini ele geçirmişçesine elleri titriyor, gözleri Kyoushiro'ya öldürme isteğiyle yanıyordu. Kyoushiro ister istemez birkaç adım geriledi.

"Ah, Shinsengumi? Burada herhangi bir şey yaptığımız yoktu, sadece arkadaşıma sukonbu ısmarlamak istemiştim," diyerek gergince gülümsedi. Sougo ölüm kokan bakışlarını bir santim bile oynatmadan Kagura'yı iyice kendisine çekti ve kızı Kyoushiro'dan tamamen uzaklaştırdı.

"Kaybol," dedi sessizce. Kyoushiro her ne kadar Kagura'yı bu psikopatla yalnız bırakmak istemese de Shinsengumi ile uğraşmanın ne demek olduğunu biliyordu, bu yüzden başını sallayarak geri çekildi.

"Görüşürüz Kagura-chan."

"Hayır, bir daha görüşmeyeceksiniz, beni anladın mı?" diye sordu Sougo Kagura'nın tuttuğu bileğini bırakmadan diğer eliyle kılıcını çekerek. "Seni bir daha asla onun yanında görmeyeceğim."

Kyoushiro boynuna dolanan kılıcın etkisiyle sadece başını salladı ve arkasını dönüp uzaklaştı. Adam bir sokağa dönüp gözden kayboluncaya dek Sougo kılıcını indirmedi. Ta ki bir anda suratına sağlam bir yumruk yiyip yere düşene kadar.

"Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun sadist?"

Kıskançlıktan deliye dönmüş olan Sougo Kagura'nın yanında olduğunu unutmuştu bile. Yediği yumrukla tekrar kendisine gelen genç polis memuru dönüp rakibine baktı.

"Seni kurtaran adama böyle mi teşekkür ediyorsun China?" diye sordu doğrulurken.

"Kurtarmak mı? Kyoushiro eski bir müşterimiz ve arkadaşımdı! Ne hakla ona bir daha beni görmemesini söylersin? Ne hakla ona kılıç doğrultursun? Sen kendini ne zannediyorsun ha?"

Sougo tamamen ayağa kalktı ve üzerindeki tozları silkti.

"Adam senden 10 yaş büyük China! Ne gibi niyetleri olduğunu nereden bilebilirsin ha?"

"Benimle dalga mı geçiyorsun Sadist? Sana arkadaşım diyorum! Hem başka niyetli birisi olsa ben ona haddini bildiremez miyim, ha? Sen bana güçsüz ve aciz mi demeye çalışıyorsun, ha?"

Sougo kılıcını kınına tekrar sokarken tartışmanın gittikçe kızışmasından rahatsız olmaya başlamıştı. Evet, bu hareketlerle yaptığı tek şey Kagura'yı kendisinden uzaklaştırmaktı, fakat kendisine hakim olamıyordu işte. Yanında bırak bir erkek görmeyi, Sadaharu'yu bile kıskanmaya başlamıştı. Zaten o perma kafalı sapıkla aynı evde kalmaları yeterince kötüydü. Aklı sürekli olarak Yorozuya'da kaldığı için Sougo pek çok geceyi uykusuz geçiriyordu. Hatta bazen gecenin bir yarısı sıcak futonundan çıkıp Yorozuya'ya gidiyor, Gintoki'nin Kagura'ya bir şey yapmadığından emin olmak için evlerini gözetliyordu. Elbette bu düşüncesi komikti, çünkü Kagura Gintoki'nin kızıydı, öz olmasa bile küçüklüğünden beri onu sahiplenip koruyan kişi Gintoki'ydi. Fakat Sougo'nun kıskançlığı Kagura'ya bir türlü açıklayamadığı duygularıyla daha da şiddetleniyordu. En sonunda çıldıracağından korkmaya başlamıştı.

Sougo derin bir nefes aldı ve savaş moduna geçmiş Kagura'yı süzdü sessizce. Belki de başka bir yöntem bulması gerekiyordu.

"China," dedi sessizce. "Özür dilerim. Abarttım."

Kagura'nın gözleri şok içinde açıldı. Dalga geçiyordu, öyle değil mi? Sadist Okita Sougo yaptığı davranıştan dolayı özür diliyordu ha?

"Fakat kendime engel olamadım," diyerek devam etti Sougo. "Adamı tanıyorum, yıllar geçse de hala daha Kabukichou'nun bir numaralı host'u. Ve bende bir an... Neyse."

Kagura, Sougo'nun yarım bıraktığı cümle ile kalbinin hızlı hızlı atmaya başladığını hissetti. Ne demek istemişti şimdi? Kyoushiro'yu görünce bir an ne olmuştu?

"Ne? Cümleni tamamla," diye homurdandı Kagura. Sougo başını yana çevirdi.

"Bir şey demiyordum."

Kagura şemsiyesini kaldırdı ve Sougo'ya doğrulttu.

"Söyle dedim!"

Sougo iç çekti ve Kagura'ya döndü. Bu kadına ne söylemesi gerekiyordu? Hislerini nasıl açıklayabilirdi? Asla kalkıp onu sevdiğini itiraf etmezdi. Bu onun sadistliğine aykırıydı. Hem daha kendisi de çözememişti ne hissettiğini.

...Fakat bunu beraberce çözebilirlerdi.

"China," dedi ileri atılıp kızı kollarına alarak. Kagura öylesine şaşırmıştı ki gözlerini dahi kırpmayı unutmuştu. Hiçbir şey yapamadan Sougo'nun kendisine sarılmasına izin verdi. Sougo da onun şaşkınlığından yararlanarak onu iyice yakına çekti ve sarıldı. Dudaklarını kızın kulağına yaklaştırdı ve fısıldadı. "Evlen benimle."

><

Hijikata ve Yamazaki'nin daha fazla izlemelerine gerek yoktu. Sougo'nun değişken ruh hali ve diğer her şeyin sebebi belliydi. Küçüklüğünden beri Sougo'nun kafasını karıştıran Çinli kızdan başka bir sebep aradıkları için kendilerini aptal hissetmeleri bile gerekirdi belki de. Fakat sarıldıklarını gördükleri anda yine de ikisi de şaşırmışlardı. Ne var ki sarılmalarının hemen ardından Çinli kızın Sougo'nun çok acıtacak bölgesine bir tekme indirmesi onları daha da şaşırtmıştı. Birkaç saniye içinde her zamanki gibi kavga etmeye ve sokağı yıkmaya başlamışlardı bile. Fakat bir fark vardı. Çinli kız kıpkırmızı kalmış bir suratla utancını saklamaya çalışırken Sougo uzun zamandır yüzünde görülmeyen bir mutluluk ifadesiyle kıza saldırıyordu.

"Fukuchou... Okita-taichou'nun derdi en başından beri bu muymuş? Okita-taichou... Aşık mı olmuş?"

Hijikata sırıttı ve sigarasını söndürdü.

_Küçük kardeşin büyüdü, Mitsuba._

"Hadi gel Zaki," diyerek arkasına döndü ve tekrar Shinsengumi'ye doğru yürümeye başladı. Bu ikisi ne kadar adım atsalar da asla birbirlerine ulaşamazlardı, çünkü ikisi de inatçı ve ölümüne rakiptiler. O halde bu gönül işini üstlenmek Hijikata'ya düşerdi. Çünkü her ne kadar asla göstermese, _göstetemese de,_ Sougo onun küçük kardeşiydi ve Mitsuba'nın yadigarıydı.

 _Şimdi bana bu iki salağı birleştirmek için sadece tek bir bahane lazım,_ diye düşündü. Lakin bu bahanenin kendi rakibi Sakata Gintoki'nin paçinko macerası ile tam o gece eline geçecek olması olsa olsa kaderin bir cilvesi olabilirdi...

><

**Hijikata: İşte sebep bu. Sougo kontrolden çıkmıştı ve Shinsengumi'ye zarar veriyordu. Her devriye görevinde kıza açılamamanın verdiği stresle gelip bizimkileri hırpalıyordu. Shinsengumi'yi kurtarmak için Çinli kızı ona ayarlamam gerekiyordu.**

**Ginpachi sensei : Aaah, ne kadar da dokunaklı! Mitsuba'nın yadigarı olduğu için Souchiro-kun'la ilgilenmen ve ona kız ayarlaman yüreğime dokundu, Oogushi-kun.**

**Sougo: Benim ismim Sougo, sensei. Ayrıca bir daha o mayonez manyağı ile ablamın adını aynı cümle içinde kullanırsan kafanı taşla ezerim.**

**Ginpachi sensei: Taş mı? Hmm, anlaşılan birilerinin dertleri vaar. Sorun değil Souchiro-kun, ben öğretmeninizim. İçini bana dökebilirsin.**

**Sougo : İçimi dökecek bir şey yok, ayrıca adım da Sougo.**

**Ginpachi sensei: Her neysee. Şimdi sıradaki soruya gelelim, aynı okuyucumuz Kagura evliliğe karşı çıktı ama Sougo neden çıkmadı diye sormuş. Sanırım bu sorunun cevabı da belli, öyle değil mi? Souchiro-kun'un başından beri Kagura'da gözü vardı** **, hatta bu görücü usulü olayından önce kendisi bile evlenme teklif etmişti ona. Souchiro-kun çok açık gözlü.**

**Sougo: İsmim Sougo.**

**Kagura: Kes artık sadist, olay iyice 'Zura janai Katsura'ya döndü!**

***Sougo sırıtır Kagura'ya, fakat cevap veremeden Ginpachi sensei tekrar atılır***

**Ginpachi sensei: Bir diğer sorumuza geçeliim. Shinpachi, Kagura'ya düğün gününe dek şikayetçi olduğunu, lakin düğün günü birden bire Souchiro-kun'la evlenmekle bir sorununun kalmadığını söyledi. Peki Kagura nasıl ikna edildi? Souchiro-kun ona ne söyledi de ikna oldu?**

**Sougo: Öncelikle ismim Sougo. Ve aslında bu soruya şöyle cevap vermeliyim, Kagura'yı içten içe istediği evliliğe ikna etmek için biraz kirli oynadım. Asla bana olan ilgisini itiraf ettiremezdim. Fakat biliyordum ki eğer cidden isteseydi evliliği iptal ettirebilirdi. Beni sevmeseydi her şekilde, beni öldürerek bile bu oyundan kaçabilirdi. Fakat bunu asla yapmadı. Bende bunu onun kabullenebileceği bir oyun haline getirdim. Buyurun, küçük bir kesit.**

><

Sougo ve Kagura'nın düğün günleri gelip çatmıştı, lakin Kagura hala daha söyleniyor ve Shinpachi ile Gintoki'yi suçlayarak lanetli kaderine sövüyordu. 20 yaşındaydı henüz. Bırak evliliği, aşkın ne olduğunu bile bilmiyordu ki!

"Üzülme Kagura-chan, belki de çok mutlu olacaksındır," diyerek onu neşelendirmeye çalıştı Otae.

"Evet, evet! Ben ve Gin-san kadar mutlu olamayabilirsiniz ama yine de mutlu olun," dedi Sacchan Kagura'nın duvağını düzeltirken. Fakat bir anda kafasına yediği kunai ile yere düştü.

"Sarutobi, yanlış anlaşılacak şeyler söylemesene. Gintoki ile evli olmayı bırak, sana geçen gün uzaklaştırma emri çıkarttırmadı mı?"

"Kapa çeneni Tsukky! Sen sadece ben ve Gin-san'ın mutluluğunu kıskanıyorsun!" Diyerek kendi kunaisini çıkarttı Sacchan, fakat Otae araya girdi.

"Yeter artık, Kagura-chan'ın gelinliğine kan bulaştıracaksınız!"

Kagura birbirleriyle dövüşen Gin-chan hayranlarına aldıramayacak kadar kendi derdine düşmüştü.

_Sadist ile bir ömür ha?_

Düşünce onu heyecanlandırmadığından da değildi hani. Sadistle vakit geçirmeyi, onunla kavga etmeyi ve hiçbir şey yapmasa bile onunla birlikte olmayı seviyordu. Sadist, zarar vermekten korkmadan saldırabileceği tek kişiydi, çünkü bir şekilde onun saldırılarından kurtulabileceğini biliyordu. Sadist ile mutlu olabilirdi ve bunu biliyordu. Ancak bunu asla ona itiraf edemezdi. Bunu kendisine bile itiraf edemezdi. Sadist ile evlenmekten dolayı aslında memnun olduğu gerçeğini kendisinden bile saklıyordu. Peki o halde bu evliliği nasıl sürdürebilirdi ki?

Kagura düşüncelere dalmışken bir anda açılan kapıyla dikkati dağıldı.

"China, biraz gelir misin?"

Odada kavga eden tüm herkes durdu ve hepsi bir anda telaşlandı. Otae kapıyı kapatmaya çalıştı.

"Okita-san, bunu yapamazsın. Düğünden önce gelini görmek uğursuzluk getirir!"

"Yenge, bir saniye izin verir misin? Hem ben batıl şeylere inanmam."

"SEN KİME YENGE DEDİĞİNİ SANIYORSUN LAN? "

Kagura iç çekti ve sinirden kudurmuş Otae'yi geride bırakarak Sougo'nun yanına ilerledi. Sougo her zamanki ifadesiz yüzü ile kapıyı arkasından kapattı.

"China," dedi ayaklarına bakan genç kıza. Her zamankinden daha güzeldi bugün. Gelinlik tahmin edemeyeceği kadar yakışmıştı ona. Tekrar odaklanması zaman aldı taze damat adayının. "Hadi seninle bir oyun oynayalım."

Kagura anlamamış bir şekilde Sougo'ya döndü. Sadist Sougo devam etti. "Evlenmek zorundayız. Bu evlilik bizim kararımız bile değildi, fakat şu anda pes edip vazgeçmek güçsüzlükten başka bir şey değil."

"Ne demek isyorsun?"

Sougo sırıttı.

"Evlilik tek başına sıkıcı bir kavram. O halde neden bunu heyecanlı bir yarışa çevirmiyoruz? Evlilikten ilk sıkılıp boşanmak istiyorum diyen kaybeder. Yarışı kazanmak için benimle birlikte mutlu olman gerekiyor."

Kagura şaşkınca göz kırptı birkaç kere.

"Bu ne biçim bir yarışma böyle?"

"Eh?" Sougo'nun sırıtışı büyüdü. "Yoksa kaybetmekten mi korkuyorsun?"

Ve işte bu cümle ile Sougo Kagura'nın can damarına dokunmuştu. O asla yarıştan kaçmazdı. O asla kaybetmezdi, hele Sougo'ya karşı kaybetmeyi asla kabul edemezdi. İşte sırf bu yüzden, sırf yarışı kazanmak için ömrünün sonuna dek Sougo ile mutlu olacaktı ve aslında kendi istediğinin de sadece bu olduğunu ona söylemek zorunda kalmayacaktı da.

Sırıttı Kagura, ardından da Sougo'nun asla tahmin edemeyeceği bir şey yaptı. Parmak ucunda yükseldi ve Sougo'yu da yakasından çekerek eğilmeye zorladı, açık kahve renkli saçlı delikanlının dudaklarını öptü.

"Meydan okumanı kabul ediyorum sadist. Ömrümün sonuna kadar seninle mutlu olacağım ve yarışmayı kaybetmeyeceğim." Ardından da hala daha şaşkınlıktan dona kalmış olan Sougo'yu tekrar yakasından çekti ve tehditkar bir ifade ile ekledi. "Yaşamak istiyorsan sana da aynısını öneririm."

Sougo nihayet kendisine geldiğinde sırıttı ve Kagura'yı kollarına aldı, başını kızın boynuna gömdü ve gözlerini kapattı. Başarmıştı işte. Sonunda başarmıştı. İnatçı veledi kendisine sonsuza dek bağlamıştı.

"Sana kaybetmem söz konusu bile değil, China."

><

**Sougo: İşte olan biten bu.**

**Ginpachi sensei: Pekala, sanırım şimdilik bu kadar yeter. Merak edilen tek bir konu kaldı. Umibouzo ve Kamui Kagura'nın evliliğini nasıl karşıladı?**

**Kagura: Papi (Baba) ilk başta çok kızdı, özellikle sadist ona Kel-san diye hitap ettiğinde. Aylarca bizi rahat bırakmadı. Ama zamanla alıştı.**

**Sougo: Evet, evet. İlk zamanlar her gece evimize geliyordu, iki dakika baş başa kalamazdık Kagura ile, o keltoş her yerden çıkardı.**

***Çok uzak bir gezegende Umibouzo hapşırır. Birilerinin ona keltoş dediğini hissetmiştir sanki***

**Kagura: Sanırım Papi durumu ilk kez torununu kucağına aldığında kabullenmeye başladı.**

***Tüm herkes şok içinde bağırır***

**Herkes: BİR DE ÇOCUĞUNUZ MU OLDU?**

**Sougo: Eh, doğal olarak.**

**Hijikata: Peki ya Kamui ne yaptı?**

**Kagura: Kamui bambaşka bir davaydı. Yıllarca haber alamadığım aptal abim oğlumuz doğduğunda bir anda dünyaya indi ve bana iyi davranmaya başladı. Sonra anladım ki meğer çocuğumuzu uzaya kaçırıp kafasına göre yetiştirerek en sonunda dişine göre bir rakip haline getirmeyi planlıyormuş.**

**Shinpachi: Acaba bu neden kimseyi şaşırtmadı.**

**Ginpachi sensei: Pekala değerli öğrenciler. Sanırım şimdilik bu kadar yeter. Çünkü bu bölüm fazlasıyla uzadı. Her zaman sorularınıza açık olacağız. Lütfen merak ettiklerinizi sormaktan çekinmeyin. Ve lütfen hatalarımızı** **bizlere göstermekten de çekinmeyin. Ne yazık ki daha erken koymamız gereken bu bölümü ancak paylaşabildik, lütfen kusurumuza bakmayın. Sizleri çok seviyoruz, yeni bölümde görüşmek dileğiyle!!**

***Tüm Gintama ekibi el sallayarak veda** **eder** *****


	7. 8 Yaşındaysanız Hayat Gerçekten Çok Güzel Diyen Çizgi Kahramanlara İnanmayın

 

_**Uyarı: Bu bölüm mangadan bir-iki spoiler ve de OkiKagu referansları içermektedir!!** _

**** **> <**

Zor bir okul günü daha sona ermişti. Sensei artık evine gidip kahvesi eşliğinde biraz televizyon izleyebilir, ardından da öğrencilerine o gün verdiği ödevleri kontrol ederken sipariş edeceği hamburgeri yiyerek onları biraz daha yakından tanıma fırsatı yakalayabilirdi.

"İyi akşamlar sensei," dedi sınıftan çıkan son öğrenci. Sensei gülümseyerek onu uğurladı ve masasının üzerinde düzensiz bir şekilde yığılmış kağıtları kaldırarak sıraya koydu. Belki de henüz öğretmenlikte ilk yılı olduğu için bu kadar çok düşüyordu öğrencilerinin üzerilerine ama aslında onları tanımak, onlarla yakın olmak ve yetiştikleri şartları bilmenin bir eğitimcinin görevi olduğunun da farkındaydı. Bu yüzden öğrencilerinden son ders saatinde ailelerini tanıtan bir yazı yazmalarını rica etmişti. Bütün öğrencileri bu ödev karşısında heyecanlanmış, ona sayfalar süren yazılar getirmişlerdi. Sensei hepsini yüzünde bir gülücükle kabul etmiş, ardından da hepsine birer yıldız vermişti.

Fakat kağıtları dosyalayıp evrak çantasına koyarken bir anda kırmızı renkli bir kalemle yazılmış yazı dikkatini çekti. Yazı düzensiz ve eciş bücüş olduğu halde upuzundu ve sensei kendi kendisine gülümsedi. Onu ciddiye almaları ve kendilerini böyle uzun uzun anlatmaları çok hoşuna gitmişti.

"Sanırım bir tanesini gitmeden okusam da olur," diye mırıldandı ve kağıtları geri çıkarttı, masasına tekrar oturarak kırmızı kalemle yazılmış yazıyı okumaya başladı.

**_"Ben ve Ailem_ **

**_Hazırlayan: Okita Sora_ **

_Benim ismim Sora. 8 yaşındayım. 2 kardeşim daha var, isimleri Kouka ve Souchiro. Souchiro benden 3 yaş küçük olan erkek kardeşim. Kouka ise birkaç ay önce doğan kız kardeşim. Kardeşlerimi çok seviyorum._

_Annemin ismi Kagura, fakat babam ona hep China diye sesleniyor. Ona sebebini sorduğumda bana annemin Çin'den gelen bir uzaylı olduğunu söylemişti. Bende ona Çin'in uzayda olup olmadığını sormuştum. Bunun üzerine babam bana Çin'in uzayda olmadığını, fakat annemin illegal bir göçmen olduğunu, bu yüzden de nereden geldiğinin pek bir öneminin olmadığını, bir gün onu bu yüzden tutuklayacağını -daha açık olacak olursa annem onu terk etmeye kalkarsa onu tutuklayacağını- söylemişti._

_Babamın ismi Sougo, fakat annem ona Sadist diye sesleniyor. Anneme bunun sebebini sorduğumda ise annem bana babamın Sadist Gezegeninden gelen Sadistlerin prensi olduğunu söylemişti. Ona 'babam bir prens olduğuna göre bir gün kral olacak mı?' diye sorduğumda bana onun sadist poposunun çoktan kendisi tarafından tekmelendiğini ve kral olamayacağını, çünkü kraliçenin kendisi olduğunu söylemişti. Ona 'ama senin kraliçe olman babamı kral yapmaz mı?' diye sorduğumda da o işlerin öyle yürümediğini ve büyüdükçe anlayacağımı söylemişti._

_Hala anlamaya çalışıyorum._

_Biz sakin bir mahalledeki küçük bir evde oturuyoruz. Ama annem ve babam sürekli birbirlerini öldürmeye çalıştıkları için evimiz hep çok gürültülü oluyor. Eve sürekli polis amcalar geliyor, fakat babamın da onlardan olduğunu görüp geri gidiyorlar._

_Babam Shinsengumi'nin 1. Bölük Kaptanı. Kılıç taşıyabiliyor. Bazen benim de kılıcıyla oynamama izin veriyor. Ama bir yerlerimi kesip durduğum için annem kılıçla oynamama izin vermiyor. Yine de benim yaralarım hep çok hızlı iyileşiyor. Bu yüzden keşke annem kılıçla oynamama tekrar izin verse..._

_Babamın işvereni bir goril. Hani şu hayvanat bahçelerinde gördüklerimizden. Goril olduğu yetmezmiş gibi bir de sürekli Anego-obasan'ın (Patron teyze(?)) peşinde koşuyor. Anego-obasan anneme ablalık yaparmış zamanında, annem öyle diyor. Megane-ossan'ın (Gözlük amca) öz ablasıymış, ismi de Shimura Tae imiş ama annem ona hep Anego der. Bu yüzden bizde ona Anego-obasan diyoruz._

_Babamla Yardımcı Şef konumu arasında duran Mayora adında ölmesi gereken bir sigara tiryakisi var. Babam her gece uykusunda onu öldürüyor. Uykuya dalmak için de asıl adı Hijikata olan bu mayonez manyağının ölü cesetlerini sayması gerekiyor._

_Eskiden hep yüksek sesle sayardı ama birkaç ay önce annem onu bizim psikolojimizi kötü etkilediği için oklava ile benzettiğinden beri içinden sayıyor._

_Babam benim büyüyüp Hijikata'nın katili olmamı istiyor. Aslında biliyorum ki babam istese Hijikata'yı çok rahat öldürebilir. Ama babam ona hayatı zindan ederek yaşamaktan zevk alıyor. Çünkü babam Sadistlerin prensi._

_Babamın iş arkadaşlarından bir diğeri ise Shimaru-ossan. Shimaru-ossan bir afro ve pek konuşmayı sevmiyor. Bir şey söyleyeceğinde genelde bunu kağıtlara yazarak yapıyor. Bir keresinde başımı okşamak için bir kağıda 'okşama eylemi' yazıp kağıdı saçlarımın arasına sıkıştırmıştı._

_Babamın arkadaşlarından birisi de Anpan-ossan (Anpan amca). Dediklerine göre Anpan-ossan eskiden çok fazla anpan yermiş. Ve bu yüzden Anpan Tanrılarını çok kızdırmış. Anpan Tanrıları da onu cezalandırmışlar ve Anpan-ossan'da anpan alerjisi çıkmış. Artık anpan yiyemediği için operasyonları kötü geçmeye başlayan Anpan-ossan şimdi sokaklarda Madao diye bir adamla birlikte kalıyor. Ama bazen babam onu içmeye çağırıyor._

_Bazen babam beni de içmeye götürüyor ama döndüğümüzde annem o kadar kızıyor ki babamı evden dışarı atıyor. Sonra babam da bacadan içeriye girmek zorunda kalıyor ve her yanı is oluyor. Ama annem onun planlarını bildiği için babam bacadan gelirken şömineyi yakıyor ve babamı tutuşturuyor._

_Böyle zamanlarda sabah olunca da babam annemin uyuduğu odaya el bombası atıp kaçıyor. Ama annem çok güçlü olduğu için bombayı Ay'a yollayabiliyor._

_Bazen annem ve babam bizi parka götürüyor. Orada birçok Madao'lar var. Annemin işvereni de o Madao'lardan birisi._

_Annem, Yorozuya denilen, para karşılığı her işi yapan bir kurumda çalışıyor. Dükkanları Kabukicho'da, Otose-obaasan'ın (büyük anne) dükkanının hemen üstünde. Annem babamla evlenmeden önce Yorozuya'da kaldığını söylüyor. Yorozuya'nın patronu ona ödeme yapmadan onu yorgunluktan ayağa kalkamayacak hale getirip onu evinde tutarmış, öyle diyor annem. Ama neyse ki o fakirlik günleri artık sona ermiş. Annem hala daha Yorozuya'da çalışsa da en azından artık babam gerekli durumlarda ona para verebilir ve evimiz için gerekli tüm sukonbuları alabiliriz!_

_Yorozuya'nın patronu Gintoki-ojiisan (dede) ama biz ona_ _Ginnojiichan_ (Gin dede(?)) _deriz. Ginnojiichan bizim dedemizdir ve Jump okuyarak çikolatalı parfe yemeyi sever. Bir keresinde bana ve Souchiro'ya çikolatalı parfe yedirmek için annemden para almıştı ama bizi tatlıcıya götürdüğünde bizim haklarımızı da yeyip bundan anneme bahsetmemizi istemişti. Çünkü dediğine göre şeker dişleri çürütüyordu, bu yüzden de çocuklar şeker yememeliydi. Aslında o bizim için bir fedakarlık yapıyordu ve bizim bundan dolayı minnettar olmamız gerekirdi. Onun bilgeliği karşısında Souchiro ve ben çok etkilenmiş ve o ne zaman bizi çikolatalı parfe yemeye götürmek istese hemen kabul etmiştik. Bir gün Kouka da bizimle gelebilecek ve işte o zaman Ginnojiichan çok daha büyük bir fedakarlık yaparak onun yerine de parfe yiyecek. Dedemizle gurur duyuyoruz!_

_Annemin çalıştığı yerde bir de Megane-ossan adında hala bakir kalmış bir çalışan daha var. Megane-ossan sürekli eski pop yıldızlarından Otsuu-chan'dan bahsediyor ve herkesi sinir ediyor. Otsuu-chan çoktan evlenip gittiği halde Megane-ossan bir gün Otsuu-chan'ın kendisiyle evleneceğini düşünerek hala daha artık şarkıcılık yapmayan Otsuu-chan'ın şarkılarını dinliyor. Ben ve Souchiro bol bol Megane-ossan'ı taşlıyoruz._

_Bir keresinde annem bizi onu taşlarken görmüştü. Sonra o da bize katıldı ve Megane-ossan'ı beraber taşladık._

_Megane-ossan'ın ablası Anego-obasan'dan bahsetmiştim zaten. Anego-obasan, babasının dojosunu ayakta tutmak için kız host'ların olduğu bir mekanda çalışarak para kazanıyor. Sapık takipçi Gorilla-ossan sürekli onun peşinde olduğu için genelde hep gardını indirmeden gezmesi gerekiyor._

_Neyse ki Anego-obasan'ın Kyuubei adında bir arkadaşı var. Kyuubei-ossan aslında bir ossan ama aynı zamanda bir obasan. Anneme neden öyle olduğunu sorduğumda bana zengin insanların tuhaf tuhaf adetleri olduğunu söylemişti._

_Ginnojiichan'ın da bir sapık takipçisi var, ismi Sacchan. Fakat endişelenmeye gerek yok, Ginnojiichan bana ve Souchiro'ya Sacchan'ın üzerinde alıştırma yapma izni verdi. İkimiz de kılıçla ya da yumruklarla dövüşme pratiği yapmak istediğimizde Sacchan'ı bunun için kullanabiliyoruz._

_Sacchan'ın dışında Ginnojiichan'ın yanında birisi daha oluyor. Bu, Yoshiwara'dan Tsukky-obasan. Annem Tsukky-obasan'la çok iyi arkadaş ve ona sürekli Ginnojiichan'a yaklaşması için taktikler verip duruyor. Ama sebebini bilmiyorum._

_Yoshiwara'da bir de Hinowa-obasan var. O tekerlekli sandalyede oturuyor, bu yüzden onun yanına sadece biz Yoshiwara'ya gidersek uğrayabiliyoruz. Hinowa-obasan da sürekli Tsukky-obasan'a Ginnojiichan'a açılması konusunda öğütler veriyor ama açılmakla neyi kast ettiklerini anlamıyorum._

_Bir keresinde annem ve Megane-ossan'ın Ginnojiichan ile Tsukky-obasan'ı birleştirmeleriyle ilgili bazı planlar yaptıklarını duymuştum. Bunun anlamını sormak için babama gittiğimde babam kıskançlık krizine kapıldı ve gidip Megane-ossan'ı dövdü. Ona neden böyle yaptığını sorduğumda bana 'kadınını kimseye kaptırmamak için etrafındaki herkese gözdağı vermen gerekir Sora' demişti. Ama bunun ardından da annem babamı dövmüştü ve 'Asla son sözü sadistlerin söylemesine izin verme Sora' demişti. Babamı dövdükten sonra da Megane-ossan'ı tartaklamıştı annem aynı babam gibi, ama bunun tek sebebi onu dövmenin eğlenceli bir uğraş olması olduğunu söylemeyi de ihmal etmemişti._

_Tanıdıklarımızın içinde belki de en değişik olanı Zura-ossan. Zura-ossan bir terörist, bu yüzden babam sürekli onu kovalıyor. Ama annem Zura-ossan'la çok iyi arkadaş, hatta Zura-ossan anneme hep 'lider' diye sesleniyor. Bazen annem bizi de onun yanına götürüyor. Ama Zura-ossan ve adamları çok dikkatsiz olduklarından tam biz oradayken babam ve diğer polisler depoyu basıyor ve hepimiz yakalanıyoruz. İşte böyle zamanlarda da babam annemi evden dışarı atıyor._

_Tabi ertesi sabah babamı evde bulamıyoruz. Birkaç gün boyunca evde olmuyor ve geri geldiğinde de her yeri yara bere içinde oluyor. Ne olduğundan tam emin değilim ama sanki annemin işiymiş gibi geliyor bana._

_Zura-ossan'ın Elizabeth adında evcil tuhaf, evcil bir yaratığı var. Biz ona kısaca Eli-ossan diyoruz. O da Shimaru-ossan gibi konuşmayı pek sevmeyenlerden. Sadece tabelaları kaldırarak konuşuyor._

_Bir keresinde babamlar onların gizli mekanlarını bastığında kapıda nöbetçi olan Eli-ossan 'Shinsengumi geldi, kaçın' tabelası yerine 'Katsura-san, o kuyuya su dökmeseydiniz daha iyiydi, eylemcilerimizin çoğu susadıklarında bu kuyuyu kullanıyorlar' yazan tabelayı çıkartmış, eylemcilerin yarısı Zura-ossan su içtikleri kuyuyu umumi tuvalet olarak kullandığı için Jouishishi'yi terk ederek polislerin elinden kurtulmuşlardı. Diğer yarısı ise babam tarafından bazen bu türlü kötü amaçlarla kullanılan evcil hayvanımız Sadaharu tarafından köşeye sıkıştırılmıştı._

_Sadaharu,_ _yaklaşık besili bir inek boyunda olan_ _bizim evcil köpeğimiz. O bizi çok sevdiği için sürekli kafalarımızı ısırıyor. Babam birkaç kere Sadaharu'yu kovmaya kalkıştı ama annem ona izin vermedi. Sadaharu annemin en yakın arkadaşı. Ama annem etrafta olmadığında babam Sadaharu'yu kazana atıp kaynatmaya çalışıyor. Böyle zamanlarda ben ve Souchiro ona saldırıyoruz. İki kişi olduğumuz halde onu durdurmamız zor oluyor. Ama Kouka büyüdüğünde bize yardım ederse babamı bağlamamız daha kolay olabilir diye düşünüyorum._

_Babamın sevmediği insanlar listesi var. Her gün tekrar tekrar o listeye bakıyor ve kurtulduklarının üstüne çarpı atacağını söylüyor. Ama daha hiçbirinden kurtulamadı._

_Listenin en başını süsleyen kişi tabi ki Mayora. Babam listeden üzerine çarpı atamasa da her gün onu kaç kez bazukayla vurduğunu isminin kenarına yazıyor. Babam çok iyi bazuka kullanıyor._

_Babamın listesinin ikinci ismi_ _ise annemin babası, Kel-ojiisan. Kel-ojiisan arada bir yanımıza geliyor ve bizlere hediyeler getiriyor. Kel-ojiisan aslında evrenin en güçlü savaşçısı, Umibouzo. Ama kafası o kadar kel ki tüm gücünün sadece lafta olduğunu ve sadece kel kafasından yansıyan parlak ışık yüzünden düşmanlarını kör ettiği için herkesi yendiğini düşünmüyor değiliz._

_Kel-ojiisan bizim ona böyle seslenmemize laf etmiyor, fakat babam ona Kel-san dediğinde hep çok öfkeleniyor. Bir keresinde Kel-ojiisan babama o kadar sinirlendi ki onu düelloya davet etti. Babam kabul etti ve biz inanılmaz bir gösteri izlemek için patlamış mısır alıp geldik. O zamanlar annem Kouka'ya hamileydi. Babam ve dedemin birbirlerini öldürmeye çalıştıklarını görünce çok sinirlenmiş, 'neden beni de çağırmadınız, başını kaçırmışım işte, of' diye söylenerek bizim mısırımızdan otlanmıştı._

_Babamın listesindeki üçüncü kişi annemin abisi, Kamui-ojisan (dayı). Gerçi ona ojisan dememizi istemiyor, 'bana sadece Kamui deyin' diyor ama onu tanımlarken dayımız olduğunu belirtmem gerektiğini düşündüm. Kamui-ojisan da aynı Kel-ojiisan gibi sadece arada bir geliyor yanımıza. Uzun, annem gibi turuncu renk saçları, mavi gözleri var ama saçları yavaş yavaş dökülmeye başlamış. Bir keresinde Kel-ojiisan bir Yato'nun saçlarının güçleriyle ters orantılı olduğunu söylemişti. Yani bir Yato ne kadar kelse o kadar güçlüdür anlamına geliyormuş bu. Kamui-ojisan da yavaş yavaş kelleştiğine göre demek ki o da oldukça güçlü._

_Henüz Souchiro doğmamışken bir keresinde Kamui-ojisan evimize gelmişti. Onu ilk defa o zaman görmüştüm. 3 yaşında falandım sanırım. Annem ve babam onu evden atmaya çalışmışlardı ama sonrasında annem yine dayanamayıp Kamui-ojisan'ı eve almıştı. O gece Kamui-ojisan odama gelmiş, benimle saklambaç oynamak istediğini söylemişti. Bende kabul etmiştim ve beni oyun alanına götürmesine izin vermiştim. Kamui-ojisan'ın oyun alanı kocaman bir uzay gemisiydi ve ben gemiyi çok sevmiştim. Gemide Kamui-ojisan'ın astlarından yardımcı kaptan Abuto-ossan vardı. Beni gördüğünde bembeyaz kesilmiş ve Kamui-ojisan'a 'bir çocuk kaçırmadığımız kalmıştı, onu da mı yaptın? Hem de öyle sıradan bir çocuk değil, anca anlaşmaya varabildiğimiz Edo hükümetinin polis memurlarından birisinin çocuğu! Sadece onun değil, üstelik bir de canavar kız kardeşinin çocuğu! Aklını mı kaçırdın Danchou (kaptan)?' diye bağırıp durmuştu. Sonra Kamui-ojisan benimle saklambaç oynamış, ardından da bana birkaç temel dövüş tekniği öğretmişti. Gün ağarırken hala daha oynuyorduk/dövüşüyorduk. Fakat güneşin ilk ışıklarıyla birlikte babam ve diğer Shinsengumi üyelerinden oluşan bir ekip gelip gemiyi bastı ve babam beni eve götürdü._

_Sonralardan duyduğum kadarıyla o gemi Harusame mi ne, öyle bir kuruluşun gemisiymiş galiba. Ne olduğunu pek anlayamadım tabi._

_Olaydan birkaç yıl sonrasına kadar Kamui-ojisan'ı tekrar görmedim._ _Sonra Souchiro'nun 2. yaş gününde tekrar ortaya çıktı ve ikimize de güzel hediyeler getirmişti. İlk başta annem onu içeri almayacaktı ama ben gidip boynuna atılınca almak zorunda kaldı. Zaten aslında annemin ve Kamui-ojisan'ın birbirlerini çok sevdiklerini görebiliyorum ama nedense ikisi de bunu kabul etmiyorlar. Annem belki fark etmiyor ama Kamui-ojisan anneme tıpkı benim Kouka'ya baktığım gibi bakıyor, sanki başına bir şey geliverecekmiş gibi korkuyor. Öte yandan annem de Kamui-ojisan'a bakarken tıpkı ben Kouka'yı gezmeye çıkarttığımda küçük kardeşimin yüzünde oluşan ifadenin aynısıyla bakıyor abisine._

_Kamui-ojisan, Souchiro'nun doğum gününden hemen sonra tekrar gitti ama bize her ay oyuncak yollamayı ihmal etmiyordu. Yılda birkaç kere de yanımıza geliyor, bizlerle oyun oynuyordu. İlk başta bizimle dövüşmeyi daha çok seviyor gibi dursa da zamanla daha çok oyun oynar hale geldi. Ve o bizlerle oyun oynamaya başladıkça da annem ve babam onun sık sık bize gelmesine ve bazen de bizde kalmasına izin verdiler._

_Kouka doğduktan hemen sonra Kamui-ojisan tekrar geldi ve hepimize yine oyuncaklar getirdi. Fakat bu sefer Kouka için de bir şeyler getirmişti. Kouka'yı ilk kez kucağına aldığında sanki hayatında gördüğü en güzel şeyi kollarının arasında tutuyormuşçasına bakıyordu kardeşime. Sanırım Kamui-ojisan'ın içimizden en gözde yeğeni Kouka. Fakat bu sorun değil. Çünkü Souchirou ve ben biliyoruz ki Kamui-ojisan hepimizi çok seviyor ve her ne kadar en çok Kouka'yı sevse de onunla dövüşme pratiği yapabilecek olanlar sadece Souchiro ve benim!_

_Aslında çoğu kez annemi ve babamı Kamui-ojisan'a birilerini ayarlamakla ilgili konulardan bahsederken duyuyorum. Ayarlamakla neyi kastettiklerini bilmiyorum ama sanırım bu onun da çocuklarının olmasını sağlayacakmış ve bizler de nihayet kuzenlere kavuşacakmışız. Annemin ve babamın bu konudaki görüşleri farklı. Babam, annemin en en en yakın arkadaşı olan Soyo-obachan ile dayımı ayarlamayı savunurken annem, babamlara rakip polis teşkilatı olan Mimawarigumi'den Nobume-obasan'ı dayıma ayarlamaları gerektiğini söylüyor. Duyduklarıma göre ikisi de doğal sadistlermiş ve dayımla ancak ikisinden birisi başa çıkabilirmiş._

_Soyo-obachan annemin en yakın arkadaşı fakat Kyoto'da oturduğu için onunla çok fazla görüşemiyorlar. Soyo-obachan eski Shogun Shigeshige'nin kız kardeşiymiş ve annemle çok küçüklüklerinden beri tanışıyorlarmış. Her ne kadar artık prenses olmasa da annem onun hala daha Sadistler Ülkesinin Prensesi olduğunu söyledi. O ülkenin babamın prens olduğu yerle aynı olup olmadığını sorduğumda bana rakip iki ülke olduklarını, fakat babamınkinin daha güçlü olduğunu söyledi._

_Öte yandan Nobume-obasan'ın babamla aynı ülkeden olduklarını ve yıllardır taht kavgası yaptıklarını anlattı annem bana. Hangisinin daha sadist olduğunu daha kimse çözememiş diyorlar. Sadistliğin ne olduğunu bilmiyorum ama eminim ki benim babam daha sadisttir!_

_İşte ailem ve ben böyleyiz sensei. Annem ve babam birbirlerini öldürmeye çalışırken biz Souchiro ile televizyon izliyoruz, çünkü onun dışında kumandayı bize vermiyorlar. Kouka yerlerde apalanırken Sadaharu da üzerimize yatıp kalkmayı reddediyor. Bir keresinde Souchiro bu yüzden boğuluyordu ama sorun değil, sonuçta evcil hayvan bu, atsan atılmaaaz, satsan satılmaz, en azından annem öyle diyerek babamı kandırıyor._

_Bazen bizde Souchiro ile kavga ediyoruz. Benim eşyalarımı kurcalayıp benim oyuncaklarımı benden izinsiz kullandığında ona çok kızıyorum. Fakat annem ben abi olduğum için kardeşime karşı daha anlayışlı olmamı, oyuncaklarımı onunla paylaşmamı söylüyor. Diyor ki 'biraz daha sabret. Souchiro da bir 3 yıl sonra dövüşmeye hazır olur ve bol bol dövüşebilirsiniz.' Her ne kadar daha buna vakit olsa da bir gün Souchirou'yu dövebilecek olduğum için şimdilik oyuncaklarımı oynamasına ve her akşam benim odama damlamasına ses etmiyorum._

_Akşamların dışında yaptıklarımız da genel olarak aynı. Okul çıkışlarında genelde Souchiro ile birlikte annemin de işi henüz bitmediğinden Yorozuya'ya gidiyoruz ve bazen onların işlerine yardımcı oluyoruz. Genelde annem ve Ginnojiichan sadece uyuyor oluyorlar, bu yüzden Souchiro ve bende yanlarına kıvrılıp babam gelip bizi alana kadar uyuyoruz._

_Babam akşam olunca geliyor ve hepimizi eve götürüyor. Genelde hepimiz -annem dahil- uyuyor olduğumuz için hepimizi kucaklayıp götürmesi gerekiyor, bu da onun çok güçlü olduğunu gösteriyor. Babam bir eliyle Kouka'nın bebek arabasını sürüyor, onu sürdüğü kolun omzuna uyuyan annemi atıyor ve taşıyor, diğer koluna da ben ve Souchiro'yu sıkıştırabiliyor. Babam bu gezegendeki en güçlü adam!_

_Eve gelince annem ve biz uyanıyoruz. Annem bizim ödevlerimize yardım ederken babam yemek yapıyor. Yemeğimiz bittikten sonra da ben kardeşlerimle veya kendi başıma oyun oynuyorum. Bu arada eğer günlerden pazartesi - çarşamba - perşembe - cuma ve cumartesi ise kumanda annemde oluyor ve babam gazete okuyor veya kılıcıyla alıştırma yapıyor. Eğer salı veya pazarsa kumanda sırası babamda oluyor ve o zamanlar annem koltuğa oturup hepimize meyve soyuyor ve bizde onları yiyoruz. Bu arada babam annemin dizlerine yatıyor ama genelde ben ve Souchiro etrafta koşuşturup durduğumuz için yattığı yerden bir şey göremeyip söylenerek doğruluyor veya televizyonu kapatıp annemin dizlerinde uyukluyor._

_Gece olduğunda annem bizleri yatırıyor ve babamın yanına uyumaya gidiyor. Kouka'nın beşiği de onların odasında, bizde Souchiro ile planlar yapıyoruz ve geceyi onlarla geçirmek için her gece birimiz kabus görmüş taklidi yaparak odalarına gidip aralarında yatıyoruz. Babam genelde bizim sürekli onların yanına gitmemizden dolayı biraz huysuz görünüyor ama sebebini çözemedim. Bazen bize 'hadi odanızda uyuyun da annenizle iki dakika bir yalnız kalayım' diyor ama böyle zamanlarda annem babamın kafasına vurup çok istiyorsa kendisinin başka bir odaya gidebileceğini fakat bizlere git diyemeyeceğini söylüyor. Aralarındaki bu muhabbete bir anlam getirememiş olsak da biz annemlerle beraber uyuduğumuz için mutluyuz._

_Sensei, şimdi zil çaldı, o yüzden yazdıklarımı bitiriyorum. Çünkü erkenden hazırlanıp çıkmam lazım, bugün akşam Kamui-ojisan buraya gelecek, bunun şerefine annem ve babam bizi dışarıda yemeye götürüyorlar. Normalde babam bizi dışarıda yemeye çok götürmüyor, çünkü hepimizin -annem dahil- dinozor gibi yediğimizi söylüyor. Fakat bugün ikramiye mi vurmuş, yoksa Hijikata ölmüş de onun mirası mı kalmış, tam anlamadım, pek bir mutluydu, bu yüzden o da dinozor gibi yediği halde babam dayımı bile yemeğe çıkartmayı kabul etti. Bu çok güzel bir gelişim!_

_Ah, neredeyse söylemem gereken en önemli şeyi unuttum. Sensei, acaba siz..."_

Sensei, gözü seğirerek sonu tamamlanmamış olan kağıdı okumayı bitirdi ve geri yaslanarak okuduklarını sindirmeye çalıştı. Acaba okudukları bir şaka mıydı? Bu ufaklık kendince şaka mı yapmak istemişti hocasına? Yoksa gerçekten dünyada böyle psikopat aileler var mıydı?

-İllegal göçmen, Yato soyundan gelen bir anne.

-Sadist fakat aynı zamanda polis olan bir baba.

-Tuhaf akrabalar.

-Birbirlerini öldürmeye çalışan ebeveynler.

Sensei, yazıyı bir kez daha okudu ve en çok dikkatini çeken yerleri başka bir kağıda tekrardan yazmaya karar verdi. Çocuğun söylediği şeylerin altlarına kendi notlarını ekliyordu. Çünkü eğer gerçekten burada yazanlar doğruysa şikayet edilmeliydi!

 **_"...Ama annem ve babam sürekli birbirlerini öldürmeye çalıştıkları için evimiz hep çok gürültülü oluyor."_ ** ****

Birbirlerine saygı duymayan ebeveynler.

_**"...Uykuya dalmak için de asıl adı Hijikata olan bu mayonez manyağının ölü cesetlerini sayması gerekiyor."** _

Uykuya dalmak için ceset sayması gereken bir baba.

**_"Babam benim büyüyüp Hijikata'nın katili olmamı istiyor."_ ** ****

Psikopat baba, çocuğuna bir katil olmasını istediğini açık açık söylüyor.

**_"...Bazen babam beni de içmeye götürüyor."_ **

8 yaşındaki çocuğunu içmeye götüren sorumsuz baba.

_**"...Annem onun planlarını bildiği için babam bacadan gelirken şömineyi yakıyor ve babamı tutuşturuyor.** _

_**...Böyle zamanlarda sabah olunca da babam annemin uyuduğu odaya el bombası atıp kaçıyor."** _

Öldürme isteğini bu şekilde hiç saklama gereği duymadan uygulayan manyak ebeveynler.

_**"...Annem, Yorozuya denilen, para karşılığı her işi yapan bir kurumda çalışıyor."** _

Para karşılığı her iş derken?

_**"Dükkanları Kabukicho'da..."** _

Edo'nun en pis mahallesi, her türlü kötülüğün ve ahlaksızlığın yapıldığı Kabukichou?

_**"Annem babamla evlenmeden önce Yorozuya'da kaldığını söylüyor.**_ _**Yorozuya'nın patronu ona ödeme yapmadan onu yorgunluktan ayağa kalkamayacak hale getirip onu evinde tutarmış, öyle diyor annem."**_

Nasıl yani...? Hani şey mi? Şey....................................................................................?

_**"...Bir gün Kouka da bizimle gelebilecek ve işte o zaman Ginnojiichan çok daha büyük bir fedakarlık yaparak onun yerine de parfe yiyecek."** _

Torunları sayılabilecek çocukları keklemekten rahatsızlık duymayan vicdansız şeker manyağı.

_**"Ben ve Souchiro bol bol Megane-ossan'ı taşlıyoruz."** _

Şiddet yanlısı çocuklar.

_**"Bir keresinde annem bizi onu taşlarken görmüştü. Sonra o da bize katıldı ve Megane-ossan'ı beraber taşladık."** _

.................Şiddet yanlısı çocuklarını durduracağına onlara eşlik eden şiddet yanlısı anne.

_**"Bu, Yoshiwara'dan Tsukky-obasan."** _

Yo-Yoshiwara? Hani bildiğimiz Yoshiwara?

**_"Annem Tsukky-obasan'la çok iyi arkadaş."_ **

Annenin yaptığı işle ilgili şüpheler gittikçe artıyor.

_**"Zura-ossan bir terörist** _ _,_ _**bu yüzden babam sürekli onu kovalıyor. Ama annem Zura-ossan'la çok iyi arkadaş, hatta Zura-ossan anneme hep 'lider' diye sesleniyor."** _

Teröristler anneye 'lider' diye sesleniyor........... Annenin mesleğiyle ilgili şüpheler şüpheli bir şekilde şekil değiştiriyor..........

**_"Sadaharu,_ ** **_yaklaşık besili bir inek boyunda olan_ ** **_bizim evcil köpeğimiz."_ **

Hayal gücü geniş çocuklar... Ya da evlerinde canavar besliyorlar...?

**_"...Annemin babası, Kel-ojiisan."_ ** ****

Dedelerine zerre saygı duymayan terbiyesiz çocuklar.

_**"Bir keresinde Kel-ojiisan babama o kadar sinirlendi ki onu düelloya davet etti. Babam kabul etti ve biz inanılmaz bir gösteri izlemek için patlamış mısır alıp geldik."** _

Dünya yansa umurlarında olmayacak gösteri meraklısı çocuklar.

**_"O zamanlar annem Kouka'ya hamileydi. Babam ve dedemin birbirlerini öldürmeye çalıştıklarını görünce çok sinirlenmiş, 'neden beni de çağırmadınız, başını kaçırmışım işte, of' diye söylenerek bizim mısırımızdan otlanmıştı."_ ** ****

Kocası ve babasını durduracağına yapılanı şov gibi görüp çocuklarına katılan tuhaf anne....

**_"O gece Kamui-ojisan odama gelmiş, benimle saklambaç oynamak istediğini söylemişti. Bende kabul etmiştim ve beni oyun alanına götürmesine izin vermiştim. Kamui-ojisan'ın oyun alanı kocaman bir uzay gemisiydi ve ben gemiyi çok sevmiştim. Gemide Kamui-ojisan'ın astlarından yardımcı kaptan Abuto-ossan vardı. Beni gördüğünde bembeyaz kesilmiş ve Kamui-ojisan'a 'bir çocuk kaçırmadığımız kalmıştı, onu da mı yaptın? Hem de öyle sıradan bir çocuk değil, anca anlaşmaya varabildiğimiz Edo hükümetinin polis memurlarından birisinin çocuğu! Sadece onun değil, üstelik bir de canavar kız kardeşinin çocuğu! Aklını mı kaçırdın Danchou (kaptan)?' diye bağırıp durmuştu."_ ** ****

.......Çocuk kaçıran tehlikeli dayılar.

_**"Sonralardan duyduğum kadarıyla o gemi Harusame mi ne, öyle bir kuruluşun gemisiymiş galiba."** _

Ha-Harusame? Uzay Korsanları olan Harusame? Y-yok artık..................................................

**_"Soyo-obachan eski Shogun Shigeshige'nin kız kardeşiymiş ve annemle çok küçüklüklerinden beri tanışıyorlarmış."_ ** ****

Shogun-sama'nın kardeşini tanıyorlar...? Bunlar ne tür bir aile...................?

**"...S** **_adaharu da üzerimize yatıp kalkmayı reddediyor. Bir keresinde Souchiro bu yüzden boğuluyordu ama sorun değil, sonuçta evcil hayvan bu, atsan atılmaaaz, satsan satılmaz, en azından annem öyle diyerek babamı kandırıyor."_ **

Sahiplerini boğarak öldürmeye çalışan vahşi olduğu halde eve alınmış, evcil zannedilen hayvanlar!!!!!

_**"...Annem diyor ki 'biraz daha sabret. Souchiro da bir 3 yıl sonra dövüşmeye hazır olur ve bol bol dövüşebilirsiniz.'"** _

Kardeşini dövmeye abiyi teşvik eden tuhaf anne.....

_**"Genelde annem ve Ginnojiichan sadece uyuyor oluyorlar, bu yüzden Souchiro ve bende yanlarına kıvrılıp babam gelip bizi alana kadar uyuyoruz."** _

Oha? Yani çocukları da mı o mekanda uyutuyorlar.............? Yok artık........................................

Sensei iç çekerek sorunları notlarıyla beraber yazdığı kağıdı tekrar okudu. Evet, bu yeterli bir kanıt olabilirdi. Çünkü eğer aile gerçekten böyleyse bu çocuklar orada ziyan olurdu, onlara yardım etmek gerekliydi.

 _"Ah, neredeyse söylemem gereken en önemli şeyi unutuyordum. Sensei, acaba siz..._ "

Sensei, kağıtları toplamadan önce durup Sora'nın son cümlesini bir daha okudu. Acaba siz ne? Acaba Sora ne kastetmişti? Neden böyle bir son vermişti kağıdına? Ne anlatmaya çalışıyordu? Acaba gelip bizi kurtarın mı demek istemişti? Acaba çocuk baskı altında olabilir miydi? O halde senseinin acilen onu ve kardeşlerini kurtarması gerekirdi!

Tekrar Sora'nın yazısına baktı. Ona dayısının gelişinin şerefine dışarıda yemeye gideceklerini söylemişti Sora. Sensei düşündü. Aile ile birlikte yemeğe gidilebilecek çok fazla mekan yoktu Edo'da, ki bu sensei için iyi haberdi. Hemen ceketini kaptı ve kağıtlarını toplayarak yola koyuldu. Hava çoktan kararmıştı.

Sensei birkaç lokantaya bakıp Sora'yı göremediğinde bir an umutsuzluğa kapıldı. Fakat tam o sırada henüz ilerisinde bir lokanta olduğunu bile anlayamamışken camdan yansıyan bir ailenin siluetlerini gördü. Güzel, parlak turuncu renkli saçlı, mavi gözlü bir kadın ve yanında açık kahverengi saçlı, kızıl-kahve gözlü yakışıklı bir adam oturmaktaydı. Tam ortalarında babasının saçları ve annesinin gözlerini alan küçük Sora bulunuyordu. Sensei birkaç kez gözlerini kırptı. Nihayet bulmuştu onları!

Sonra onların karşısında oturanlara göz gezdirdi sensei. Bayan Okita'nınkine çok benzeyen turuncu fakat hafif seyrelmiş saçlar ve mavi gözlere sahip olan yakışıklı adam Sora'nın dayısı Kamui olmalıydı. Kucağında babasının saçları ve gözlerine sahip minik bir kız çocuğu oturmaktaydı, fakat yüzü, ifadeleri, her şeyi annesinin aynısıydı. Kamui, yüzünde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle küçük kıza bir şeyler yedirmeye çalışıyordu. Bu küçük kız Sora'nın yeni doğan kardeşi Kouka olmalıydı.

Dayısının hemen yanında da annesinin saçları ve gözlerine, fakat babasının duruşu ve ifadesine sahip olan bir küçük adam daha oturuyordu. Bu, Sora'nın öbür kardeşi olan Souchiro olmalıydı. Ailenin neşesine ve mutluluğuna şaşıran sensei bir kez daha küçük Sora'nın yazıklarına baktı loş sokak lambasının ışığı altında. Acaba çocuk onunla dalga geçmiş olabilir miydi? Belki de sadece abartmıştı? Bir - iki ebeveyn kavgası çocuğun gözünde birbirlerini öldürmek gibi görünmüş olamaz mıydı? Sora sadece bir çocuktu ne de olsa.

Sensei henüz ne yapacağına karar veremeden Okita ailesinin yanına başka birileri daha girdi. Gümüş, kıvırcık saçlı bir adam kocaman bir sırıtışla masaya gelmiş ve küçük Souchiro'nun yanına oturmuştu. Hemen önüne çikolatalı parfe konulan bu adamın Sora'nın bahsettiği Ginnojiichan, yani Gintoki-san olduğunu tahmin etti sensei. Evet, çikolatayı sevdiği belliydi, fakat öyle çok da çocuk kandıracak bir tipe benzemiyordu, daha çok çocuklar tarafından kandırılacak bir tipi vardı hatta.

Onun hemen ardından uçan bir gözlük yanlarına yanaştı. Fakat sensei daha yakından baktığında gözlüğün uçmadığını, aslında onu bir insanın taktığını fark etti. Bu silik karakter olsa olsa taşlamaya değer olan Megane-ossan olsa gerekti. Onun gerçek adını bilmeyen sensei sadece onun bir sandalye çekip masanın köşesine oturuşunu izledi. Çocuklar ona taş atmıyorlardı. Anneleri de ona taş atmıyordu. Fakat Kouka onun yüzüne dayısı tarafından ağzına verilmiş et parçasını tükürmüştü.

Aile, kocaman gülümseyişler ve mutlu kahkahaların arasında eğlenceli bir yemek yiyor gibiydiler. Senseinin tüm şüpheleri bir anda sönmüştü. Nasıl olmuştu da böylesine aptalca şeyler düşünebilmişti ki? Büyük ihtimalle hepsi Sora'nın bir oyunuydu. Ah küçük şeytan, diye düşündü sensei. Nasıl da güzel kandırmıştı onu!

Sensei arkasını döndü ve evine doğru ilerlemeye başladı. Yavaş yavaş yağmur çiselemeye başlamıştı, bu yüzden sensei adımlarını hızlandırdı. Bir yandan yürürken bir yandan da elinde notlar yazdığı kağıdı tutuyordu. Kağıt yağmurla birlikte yeterince ıslandığında sensei kendi kendisine gülümseyerek zaten yumuşamış olan kağıdı yırttı ve en yakındaki çöp kutusuna attı. Böyle mutlu bir aileden şüphe ederek aptallık yapmıştı.

...Çünkü bilmiyordu ki sensei oradan ayrılır ayrılmaz Kamui, Sougo ve Gintoki birbirlerine girmişler, tüm dükkanı yıkarak birbirlerini öldürmeye çalışıyorlar, bunu fırsat bilen tüm çocuklar, Sora, Souchiro ve hatta Kouka bile masadaki sert şeylerle Shinpachi'yi taşlıyor, Kagura da hiçbir şey umurunda değilmiş gibi masada kavga etmekten yemeklerini yiyemeyen herkesin yemeklerini kendi midesine doldurmaya uğraşıyordu.

Okita ailesinin evinde yine her zamanki gibi sıradan bir gün geçiyordu işte...

**_ SON _ **


	8. Her Yiğidin Pirinç Yiyişi Farklıdır

**Selamlar! Yazar-chan'ınınız döndü!**

**Şey, çok da döndüm sayılmaz. Döndüm gibi. Bilmiyorum. Geçen dönem aşırı yoğundum ve kafamı kaşıyacak vakit bulamamıştım. Bu dönemse tam tersine aşırı boşum. Bu da bir açıdan yorucu. Yapacak hiçbir şey olmayınca boş duruyorum ve boş durmak da beni yoruyor.**

**Bende dedim ki, hey! Zaten boşum, o halde neden tekrar hikaye yazmaya dönmüyorum? Çünkü neden olmasın, değil mi ya?**

**Şunu göz önünde bulundurmanız gerek: yaklaşık olarak en son bölümü yazdığımdan beri elime klavye almadım, sadece eski birkaç hikaye üzerinde düzeltmeler yaptım ve birkaç İngilizce hikaye yayınladım -ki onlar da çok çok uzun zaman önce yazılmış, sadece yayınlanmamış hikayelerdi. Yazmayalı bayaa oldu yani. Üstelik aynı dönemden beri Gintama izlemiyor ve mangayı takip etmiyorum. Dediğim gibi, yazın başlayan ve ancak geçen ay sona eren yoğun bir dönem yaşadım. Bu yüzden lütfen beklentilerinizi yüksek tutmayınız, bende tutmadım, içimden geldiği gibi yazdım. Gintama'daki bazı şeyleri çoktan unutmuşum, Wikipedia araştırması yapmam gerekti.**

**Yokluğumda hikaye pek çok yorum almış, pek çok kişi bana mesaj atmış. Her birinize ilginiz için çok teşekkür ederim ^^ Daha önce de söylediğim gibi, sizler harika okuyucularsınız! Ne var ki ben sizlere layık iyi bir yazar değilim ;_;**

**Bunu da paylaşmam gerektiğini düşündüm, artık** _**Archive Of Our Own** _ **sitesinde** _**Sognatore** _ **ismiyle yazıyorum. Ama bu hikaye için buraya da yeni bölüm eklemeye devam edeceğim, yani aynı hikaye iki ayrı yerde olacak. Çünkü sizler çok uzun zamandır bekliyordunuz, biliyorum. Bu hikayeyi alıştığınız sitede okumak sizlerden alamayacağım bir şey. Hele ki sizleri bu kadar bekletmişken. Çok özür dilerim, gerçekten. Ciddi anlamda Türkçe hikaye yazmayı bırakmayı düşünüyordum, lakin sonra öyle bir döneme girdim ki annemden içtiğim süt burnumdan geldi. Bu dönem beni fiziksel olduğu kadar ruhsal olarak da yordu, bu da kendimi İngilizce hikaye yazmak için zorlamaktan vazgeçirmeme sebep oldu. Yani bırakmıyorum. Devaaaam!!**

**Kagura: Gin-chan, annesinden içtiği süt nasıl burnundan geliyor? O sütü yıllar önce sindirmiş olması gerekmiyor muydu?**

**Gintoki: Hayır Kagura, Yazar burada bir deyim kullandı.** _**Anasından emdiği sütün burnundan gelmesi** _ **; bir işi yaparken çok eziyet çekmek, çok yorulmak demektir.**

**Shinpachi: Vay canına Gin-san! Boş kaldığımız zaman içerisinde kendini gerçekten geliştirmen ne kadar da harika!**

**Gintoki: Bilirsin Shinpachi, her zaman dediğim gibi,** _**kendimizi geliştirmediğimiz her yeni gün bir israftır.** _

**Shinpachi: Seninle gerçekten gurur duyuyorum Gin-san. Birkaç aydır işsiziz diye boş durmamış, üzerine senden beklenmeyecek bir olgunluk göstererek çok çalışmışsın!**

***Gintoki '** _**tabi ki öyle olacak, ben Gin-san'ım'** _ **havalarında bakarken Kagura araya girer***

**Kagura: Vay canına Gin-chan, her zamankinden daha çok bilgi dolusun!**

**Gintoki: Eh, neredeyse 1 SENELİK boş vakti olunca insanın, çalışmak zoruna gitmiyor.**

**Yazar-chan: Bana mı laf soktun şimdi?**

**Gintoki: Evet canım, sana laf soktum. Son bölümü ne zaman yayınladın, biliyor musun Yazar-san? KAHROLASI 13 NİSANDA! Keşke bir 15 gün daha bekleyeydin, 1 sene olsaydı!!**

**Yazar-chan: Çok üzgünüm Gin-san, gerçekten! Ama...**

**Shinpachi: Aması yok! Bu sefer gerçekten fazla oldu Yazar-san. Hadi 2'şer aylık aralarına alışıktık ama 1 sene? Senin için bile fazla.**

**Yazar-chan: Ama anlatmaya çalışıyorum ya işte, çok yoğun bir dönem ge-**

***Gintoki Yazarın sözünü keser***

**Gintoki: Yoğun dönemmiş bla bla bla... Oi, seni tembel Yazar! Buraya gelip ayaklarımıza kapanıp ağlayarak tekrar senin için çalışmamızı istemen gerekirken hala daha yüzsüzce** **_yok çok yoğundum, yok Türkçe hikaye yazmayacaktım, yok Gintama izlemiyordum_ ** **... NE DEMEK GİNTAMA İZLEMİYORUM?**

***Shinpachi, Yazar'ın üstüne atlayıp onu pataklamaya başlayan Gintoki'yi durdurmaya çalışır. Kagura ağzından sarkan sukonbusu ile Yazar'ın dayak yiyişini izlemektedir. Herkes bir şekilde meşgul olduğu için hikaye kendi kendisine başlamak zorunda kalır***

**_***_ **

**_ UYARI: Bu bölümü Yoshiwara In Flames Arc henüz olmamış, Gintoki ve diğerleri Kamui ve Abuto ile henüz tanışmamış gibi düşünerek okuyunuz efendim. Keyifli okumalar!  _ **

Abuto'nun kapısı çaldığında saat gece 1:43'ü gösteriyordu. Ne var ki saatin 1:43 olduğu gerçeği kapıdaki kişiyi durdurmuyordu. Israrcı yumruklar kapıya vuruyor, sarışın Yato'yu uykuya dönmekten alıkoyuyordu. Abuto yorgun gözlerle saatini süzdü ve iç çekti. _Belki uyuyor taklidi yaparsam gider_ , diye düşündü ihtiyar. Lakin kapıdakinin gideceği yoktu. Kapı çalınmaya devam etti. Abuto homurdanarak yatağında döndü ve yastığının bir ucunu kaldırıp kulağına bastırarak kapıyı duymamaya çalıştı. Taktiği işe yarıyordu, ta ki kapı büyük bir gürültüyle kırılıncaya dek.

"Abuto. Neden kapıyı açmıyorsun?"

Abuto bağırarak yataktan kalktı. Karşısında turuncu saçlı aptal kaptanı Kamui her zamanki gibi gülümsemekteydi.

"Açılacak bir kapı mı kaldı ortada? Oi, aptal kaptan! Gecenin köründe ne istiyorsun?"

Kamui gülümseyerek cevapladı.

"Acıktım. Bana yiyecek bir şeyler ver."

Abuto elini alnına vurdu.

"Beni sırf bu yüzden kaldırmış olamazsın, değil mi ya? Sonuçta mutfağın yerini biliyorsun."

Kamui başını çevirip kapıdan dışarıya baktı.

"Hayır, normal yemeklerden sıkıldım. Dünya yemeği yemek istiyorum Abuto. Geminin rotasını dünyaya çevir. Gidip karnımı doyuralım."

Abuto sinirden alnındaki damarları belirginleşerek bağırdı.

"AHMAK KAPTAN, GECENİN BİR YARISI ROTAMIZI SIRF CANIN DÜNYA YEMEĞİ ÇEKTİĞİ İÇİN Mİ DEĞİŞTİRMEK İSTİYORSUN? ROTA DEĞİŞTİRMEK KOLAY MI SANIYORSUN? HARUSAME'DEKİLER SONRA BUNUN İÇİN BİZE YİNE KIZACAKLAR! ÜSTELİK SIRF BUNUN İÇİN KAPIMI DA KIRDIN!"

Kamui dudaklarını bükerek iç çekti.

"Ama ne zamandır dünya yemeği yemedim. Hem mutfakta da yiyecek bir şey kalmamış ki."

"Nasıl yiyecek bir şey kalmamış? Daha dün bir sürü yükleme yaptık! Mutfakta en az 1 ay hepimize yetecek erzak var."

"Ehe," diyerek gülümsedi Kamui masumca. "Artık yok."

Abuto'nun gözleri seğiriyordu.

"Ne demek yok? Yoksa sen... Sen... SEN BİZİM 1 AYLIK ERZAĞIMIZI 1 GÜNDE Mİ YEDİN LAN?"

Kamui gözlerini kapatıp gülümseyerek başını salladı.

"Ne yaparsın, açlık."

"NE AÇLIĞI, APTAL KAPTAN? O ERZAK SÜREKLİ AÇ YATO'LARLA DOLU BİR GEMİYİ 1 AY BOYUNCA TOK TUTACAK KADAR ÇOK YİYECEK BARINDIRIYORDU!"

Kamui, ihtiyarın sözünü kesti.

"Tamam işte, artık barındırmıyor. O yüzden dünyaya gidelim. Ben biraz ramen yiyeyim, sende yeni erzak yüklemesi yap. Ama bu sefer 1 yıllık yap da en azından önümüzdeki aya kadar tekrar erzak işiyle uğraşmayalım."

Abuto şakaklarını ovdu bıkkın bir ifade ile.

"İnsanlar korsan olmanın basit olduğunu ve bizim paraya boğulduğumuzu söylerler bir de. Aptal kaptanımızın karnını doyurmaktan para biriktirebildiğimiz mi var sanki?"

"Söylenme Abuto. Hadi kalk, rotayı çevir de gidip bir yemek yiyelim."

"Hai, hai," diyerek yerinden kalktı Abuto. Üzerindeki ayıcıklı pijamasını değiştirmekle uğraşmadan güverteye doğru yürümeye başladı. Kamui gülümseyerek ona yol verdi. Nihayet aylar sonra midesi dünya yemeği görecekti. Ve belki de... Belki de küçük kız kardeşini bile görebilirdi!

***

Gintoki için o gün oldukça yorucu geçmişti.

Öğlen 2'ye doğru uyanan Gintoki yeterince uykusunu alamadığını düşünerek koltukta biraz daha kestirmeye karar vermişti. Saat 5'e doğru tekrar uyanan gümüş saçlı samuray Shounen Jump ve çilekli süt almak için markete kadar gitmiş, orada yaklaşık olarak 2 dakika kasada sıra beklemişti. Jump'ı okuyarak evine yollanan samuray yolda bir dango(1) dükkanının önünde durmuş, akşamüzeri güneşinin altında dango yemişti. Bu öğün, daha da uykusunu getirmişti Gintoki'nin. Söylenerek yerinden kalkmış, dango dükkanının sahibine dangonun uykusunu getirdiğini, hemen eve gidip uyumazsa öleceğini ve ölürse de adamı mahkemeye vereceğini söyleyerek para ödemeden eve dönmüştü. Evde akşam yemeği saatine kadar Kagura ile birlikte televizyon izlemiş, Shinpachi'nin bu günlerde hiç müşteri olmamasının sebebinin Gintoki ve Kagura'nın tembelliği olduğuyla ilgili nutuğunu dinliyor taklidi yaparak geçiştirmişti. Ardından yine Shinpachi tarafından hazırlanan akşam yemeğini yemiş ve koltukta uyuyuncaya kadar kestirmeye karar vermişti.

Evet, gerçekten de yorucu bir gün geçirmişti gümüş saçlı samuray.

Belki de bu yüzden futonuna uzandığında bir türlü uyku tutmamıştı zavallı Gin-chan'ı. _Bütün gün çok yoruldum canım_ , diye söylendi içinden. _Şimdi de yorgunluktan uyuyamıyorum işte!_

Saatlerce futonunda döndü Gin-chan. Tam uyuduğunu düşündüğü sırada yine dönüyor, en başından beri hiç uyuyamadığını fark ediyordu. Söylenerek doğruldu futonundan. Saat gece yarısını çoktan geçmişti. Söylenerek tuvalete gitti, kapıyı arkasından kapatıp klozeti kapatarak üzerine oturdu, sabah aldığı Jump'ı okumaya başladı. Eğer salona gidip oturursa açılan ışık zaten zar zor uyutabildiği Kagura'yı uyandırabilirdi ve sonra bir de onunla baş etmesi gerekirdi. ' _Nemurenai aru_ ' diyen yorgun gözler belirdi Gintoki'nin aklında. Düşüncesi bile korkunçtu. Başını sallayarak düşüncelerini dağıttı ve Jump'a döndü.

Yarım saat sonra Jump'ta okunmadık köşe bırakmayan Gintoki söylenerek yerinden kalktı ve elini yüzünü yıkadı. Bir de karnı guruldamaya başlamıştı şimdi işte. _Heh, bir bu eksikti_ , diye düşündü tembel samuray. Homurdanarak tuvaletten çıkıp mutfağa yöneldi Gin-chan. Ne var ki anlaşılan gece gece karnı acıkan tek kişi kendisi değildi. Mutfağın ışığını açtığı anda karşısında gözleri kapalı şekilde bir kase dolusu pilavı yumurtayla birlikte yiyen Kagura'yı gördü. Gintoki normal zamanda buna ses çıkartmazdı, lakin mutfaktaki her dolap açık, her yer dağılmış görünüyordu. _Yok artık_ , diye düşündü Gin-chan, buzdolabını açıp içine bir göz attı. _Dolaplar tamam ama buzdolabındakileri yememiştir_ , diye düşünmüştü Gintoki. Çünkü bir anlaşmaları vardı. Kagura çok acıktığında dolaplara Gintoki tarafından konulan abur cuburları yiyebilirdi, fakat buzdolabına Gin-san'ın izni olmadan dokunamazdı.

Ne var ki dokunmuştu. Hem de dokunmak ne kelime, Kagura buzdolabını resmen talan etmişti.

"OI VELET!" diyerek Kagura'nın yakasına yapıştı Gintoki. "TÜM YEMEĞİMİZİ Mİ YEDİN HA?"   
Ne var ki Kagura açmadığı gözleriyle Gintoki'yi pijamasının yakasından tutup karşı duvara fırlattı. Anlaşılan daha uyanmamıştı bile. Gintoki kafası yerde, bacakları yukarıda olacak şekilde çakılmış olduğu duvardan söylenerek kalktı ve üzerini silkeledi. Şu uyuyan haliyle Kagura'ya hesap sormak sadece kırık kaburgalara sebep olurdu, fakat ertesi sabah Gintoki ona ne yapacağını biliyordu. Yerinden kalkıp oturma odasına gitti, televizyonu kucaklayıp kendi odasına götürdü ve odasını da kilitledi. Gerçi Gin-san'ların evinde kilitli değil klasik Japon tarzı, sürgülü kapılar vardı, fakat siz Yazar'ın bu anlamsız detaycılığına takılmayın ve Gintoki'nin kapıyı kilitlediğini düşünün.

Ardından tekrar mutfağa dönüp dolaplarda en azından yenilmemiş herhangi bir yiyecek kalmış mı diye etrafı araştırdı Gin-san. Ne var ki Kagura uyurgezer haliyle tüm dolapları teker teker açmış ve her şeyi yemişti. İç çekti Gin-san. Elini cebine soktu ve kaç parası olduğuna baktı. Cebinde sadece buruşmuş birkaç peçete ve gazoz kapağı vardı. Dışarıdan yemesi de söz konusu değildi...

Ya da öyle miydi?

***

Hijikata için o gün oldukça sıradan geçmişti.

Sabahın erken saatlerinde uyanmış, günlük kılıç alıştırmalarını tamamlarken Sougo tarafından sırtından katana ile bıçaklanmaktan biraz şansın yardımıyla kurtulmuştu. Ardından kahvaltısını yapmış, fakat kahvaltılık mayonezine Sougo tarafından müshil katıldığından yaklaşık olarak yarım saat tuvaletten çıkamamıştı. Nihayet günlük rutinine dönmeye hazır olduğu sırada da yaktığı sigarası yüzüne patlamış ve –sigaranın ona Sougo'nun hediyesi olduğunu söylememize gerek yoktur herhalde- Hijikata'yı tekrar duş almak zorunda bırakmıştı. Elbette duşta da işler yolunda gitmemişti. Su yerine duş başlığından mayonez akmış, Hijikata'yı etrafı mayonez ve az önceki patlamadan dolayı isler içinde kalmış bir vaziyette duş değiştirmeye zorlamıştı. Kenarda kötü kötü gülen Sougo'yu azarladıktan sonra nihayet duşuna girip temizlenen Hijikata çıkışta Sougo'yu yere muz kabuğu koyarken yakalamış, ona kızarken Kondo olay yerine gelmişti. Ne var ki Sougo Kondo'ya Hijikata'nın iş vaktinde tembellik yaptığını, çalışması gerekirken duşa girip muz yiyerek etrafa muz kabuğu attığını söylemişti. Aslında Sougo'nun söylediği her şeyi kendisi yapan Kondo kendi yaptığı tembelliği çaktırmamak ve erkeklikten (gorillikten) ödün vermemek için Hijikata'ya kızmış ve onu sokaklarda devriye gezmeye yollamıştı. Hijikata devriyedeyken Katsura'yı kovalamış, sarhoşları nezarete atmış, birkaç suçlu ile kılıç dövüşüne girip hepsini öldürmüş, Matsudaira tarafından bir anda anlamsız şekilde yine Shogun'u korumak üzere görevlendirilmiş, Shogun Shigeshige kendisini anlamsız tehlikelere atarken çoktan ölmüş olması gereken durumlardan Hijikata'nın insanüstü çabaları ile kurtarılmış ve gün sonuna doğru tekrar Matsudaira'ya teslim edilmişti. Nihayet karargaha dönen Hijikata bu sefer görevden dönen tüm polislerin raporlarını okuma ve dosyalama görevini yerine getirmişti. Dosyalama işinin arasında karargahta çıkan birkaç anlamsız dövüşü durdurmuş, Sougo'nun attığı 3 bazuka mermisinden kurtulmuş ve nihayet akşam yemeğine oturmuştu. Ne var ki yemekte yine Sougo tarafından zehirlenip gecenin geri kalanını tuvalette geçirmek zorunda kalan Hijikata söylenerek tuvaletten çıktığında saat çoktan gece 2'yi bulmuştu.

Evet, yine her zamanki gibi sıradan bir gün geçirmişti Şeytani Polis Yardımcısı.

Yatağına doğru yollanırken midesinden gelen gurultuları duymazdan gelmeye çalıştı Hijikata. Fakat bu mümkün değildi, hiçbir şey yemediği gibi zehirli mayonez yüzünden midesi de ekşiydi. Bu ekşi tadı ancak kaliteli, iyi bir mayonez giderebilirdi. Fakat karargahtaki hiçbir mayoneze güvenemedi Hijikata, Sougo tarafından çoktan zehirlenmiş olmalıydılar.

Ceplerini karıştırdı kuzgun saçlı yardımcı şef. Cebinde kendisine bir tane Hijikata special(2) ısmarlayacak kadar parası vardı. Kendi kendisine gülümseyerek Shinsengumi karargahından çıktı ve karnını doyurma hayalleri ile favori ramencisine ilerledi.

***

"Pekala ahmak kaptan. Nihayet dünyaya indik. Seni şu köşedeki ramencide bırakıyorum ve erzak almaya gidiyorum. Güneş doğmadan işini hallet. İlk ışıklarla birlikte tekrar yola çıkacağız."

Kamui gülümseyerek el salladı Abuto'ya. İhtiyar Yato söylenerek arkasını döndü ve erzak almak için bir süpermarket aramaya başladı.

Kamui ise Abuto'nun gidişinin ardından derin bir nefes verdi ve önündeki ramenci dükkanından içeriye girdi. Karnı sanki az önce gemideki her şeyi yiyen o değilmişçesine açtı ve 7'inci Bölüğün Kaptanı kendisini doyurmak için sabırsızlanıyordu. _Herhalde 45 tabaktan sonra doyarım_ , diye düşündü, çünkü Abuto kendisine sadece 45 tabağa yetecek kadar para vermişti. _Eğer doymazsam da Abuto'nun ciğerlerini söküp bir organ mafyasına satar, artan parayla ramen yemeye devam ederim!_

Ramenci dükkanı iki müşteri dışında boştu ve ikisi de zaten yan yana dizilmiş 3 sandalyenin iki uçta bulunanına oturmuşlardı. Kamui onlara aldırmadan ortalarına oturdu ve ramenci adama gülümsedi.

"İyi akşamlar delikanlı. Sana ne vermemi istersin?"

"İyi akşamlar Ossan(amca)! Spesiyalinde neler var?"

Ramenci amca daha cevap veremeden Kamui'nin sol tarafında oturan kuzgun saçlı, koyu renk kıyafetler giymiş bir adam ona döndü.

"Bu ramencinin spesiyali 'Hijikata Spesiyali'dir delikanlı. Eğer spesiyal yemek istiyorsan bundan iyisini bulamazsın," dedi elindeki pirinç üstüne katmanlarca sıkılmış mayonezi göstererek. Kamui önünde kendisine doğrultulan şeyin midesine ne tür bir zarar verebileceğini hesaplamaya çalışırken bu sefer sağ tarafında oturan ve beyaz kimonosunun yarısını giymiş bir başka adam araya girdi.

"Oi, oi. O köpek mamasını yersen miden sabaha bozuk balığı süte yatırıp yanında probiyotikli yoğurtla yemişsin gibi bozulur," dedi sakin bir ifadeyle.

"Peki sen ne önerirsin İnsan-san?" diye sordu Kamui merakla. Gümüş saçlı adam elindeki pirinç üzerine konulmuş tatlı fasulyelerini gösterdi.

"Bu ramencinin spesiyali 'Uji Gintoki Don(3)'dur delikanlı. Pirincin tatlı fasulye ile birleşmiş tadından iyi spesiyal bulamazsın."

Siyahlı adam onun sözünü kesti.

"Tatlı fasulyeleri pirince dökerek onlara acı çektiriyorsun, üstelik bu iğrenç yemeğini de spesiyal diye tanıtarak bu genç adamın midesine zarar vereceksin. Otur ve bir Hijikata Spesiyali söyle evlat, yemek benden."

"Hee? Hayır hayır, otur ve bir Uji Gintoki Don ye evlat, yemek benden. O köpek maması seni hasta edebilir."

"Ehh? Köpek maması mı? Bunu şekeri ve pirinci aynı anda yiyen birisi söylüyor!"

Gümüş saçlı adam saçlarını karıştırarak cevapladı diğerini.

"Karbonhidrat ve şekerin antik zamanlardan beri beraber yenildiğini bilmiyor musun? Onlar Sherlock ve John(4) gibidirler, onları birbirlerinden ayrı düşünemezsin."

"Asıl damaklarda zıtların uyumunu bıraktığı için mayonez ve pirinci ayrı düşünemezsin! O ikisi Bones ve Booth(5) gibidirler!"

Kamui ikisinin tartışmalarının ortasında iyice acıktığını fark etti.

"İnsan-sanlar, lütfen tartışmayı bırakın. İkisinin de tadına bakmaya karar verdim. Oi, ramenci ossan! Bana bir tabak Hijikata Spesiyali ve bir tabak da Uji Gintoki Don lütfen. İnsan-sanlar ısmarlıyorlar."

Ramenci amca başını sallayarak arkasına döndü ve Kamui'nin yemeğini hazırlamaya başladı. Bu arada Hijikata ve Gintoki de kendi işlerine dönmüş, yemeklerini bitirmeye uğraşmaktaydılar.

Bu durum onlar için sıra dışıydı, çünkü normalde aralarına oturanlara daima kendi yemeklerini tattırmayı teklif ettiklerinde kimse kabul etmez, en fazla ikisinden de birer kere alıp sonra kusar, bir daha asla yanlarına gelmezlerdi. Oysa delikanlı da bu durum söz konusu olmamıştı. Yemekler önüne geldiği anda ikisini birbirine karıştırmış, yemeye hazırlanmıştı.

"Şey, yemek benden demiştim ama..." diyerek başladı Gintoki. "Benim param yok."

Hijikata da başını salladı.

"Hay aksi. Bende yanımda para getirmemişim."

Fakat Kamui sadece onlara gülümsemeye devam etti.

"Sorun değil İnsan-sanlar, böbreklerinizle de ödeme yapabilirsiniz."

"Heeee?"

İki samuray da durumu anlamamış şekilde birbirlerine bakarlarken Kamui'nin birbirine karışan Hijikata Spesiyali ve Uji Gintoki Don'u kokladı neşeli bir şekilde.

"Bak evlat..." diyerek konuşmaya başladı Gintoki, fakat Kamui'nin Hijikata Spesiyali ve Uji Gintoki Don'u bitirme hızı onun cümle kurma hızından daha hızlıydı.

"Mmm, lezzetliymiş. Ne demek istediğinizi şimdi anlıyorum. Şeker ve karbonhidrat birlikte mükemmel bir uyum içinde. Fakat mayonez de zıtların uyumuna sebep oluyor. Evet, ikisi de lezzetli oldu. Şimdi siz ödemenizi yaparken ben 45 tabak daha Uji Hijikata Spesiyal Gintoki Don alabilir miyim ossan? Açlıktan midem kazınıyor!"

Gintoki ve Hijikata şok içinde Kamui'ye bakıyorlardı. Ramenci amca elbette diyerek önüne döndüğünde Kamui meraklı bir şekilde sordu.

"Bir sorun mu var, İnsan-sanlar?"

"Y-yok canım! Sen yemene bak," diyerek kekeledi Hijikata ve Gintoki'ye kaş göz işareti yaptı. İkisi birlikte Kamui'nin arkasında eğildiler ve fısıldamaya başladılar.

"Oiiii, bu ne tür bir canavar böyle! Güzelim Uji Gintoki Don'u mayonezle karıştırıp rezil ettiği yetmezmiş gibi bir de parasını bize ödetmeye kalkıyor!"

"Yavaş konuş seni perma kafa! Duyacak yoksa! Hijikata Spesiyalini tatlı fasulye ile karıştırdığı için onu asla affetmeyeceğim! Ama dediğin gibi, yediği iğrenç şeyi bize ödetmeye çalışıyor. Yanımda sadece kendi yediğime yetecek kadar para var."

"Sen polis değil misin Oogushi-kun? Onu fazla yemekten falan tutukla işte!"

Hijikata Kamui'nin sırtına bir göz attı. Birinci tabak rameni gelen turuncu saçlı delikanlı neşeyle yemeğini yiyordu.

"Oogushi-kun da kim be? Hem insanları böyle şeylerden dolayı tutuklayabilseydim pirince ettiğin eziyetlerden dolayı ilk seni tutuklardım!"

"Eh? O halde ilk kendini tutuklaman gerekmez mi, Toshi-kun? Pirince mayonez dökmek eski zamanlardan kalan bir işkence yolu gibi bir şey!"

"Sen kime Toshi-kun diyorsun ben! Sanki o kadar yakınmışız gibi!"

"İnşan-şanlar, bir şorun mu var?" diyerek sordu Kamui dolu ağzıyla ikinci tabağa geçerken.

"Yok yok, spesiyallerimiz hakkında konuşuyorduk," dedi Gintoki gülümsemeye çalışarak.

"Ah sou(öyle mi)? Spesiyalleriniz ayrı ayrı neye benzer bilmiyorum ama birlikte oldukça lezzetli oluyorlar," dedi Kamui ikinci tabağı bitirip üçüncüye geçerken. Hijikata ve Gintoki delikanlıya zoraki bir gülüş yollarken başlarını salladılar sadece. Kamui tekrar önüne döndüğünde de fısıldaşmaya devam ettiler.

"Bu durumdan kurtulabilmemizin tek bir çaresi var," dedi Hijikata telsizine davranırken. "Sougo'yu çağırmak ve para istemek zorundayım."

"Oh, iyi fikir," dedi Gintoki. "Benim kase için de para istemeyi unutma olur mu? Ben yanımda kendime yetecek kadar da para getirmemişim de."

"BANA NE LAN SENDEN?"

"Toshi-kun, sen polis değil misin? Senin görevin halkın refahını sağlamak değil mi? Son baktığımda ben halktım, sen ise benim refahımı düşünmek zorunda olan polis. O yüzden Uji Gintoki Don'un parasını da sen vermelisin."

Hijikata sinirden alnında belirginleşen damara aldırmadan yumruğunu gümüş saçlı samurayın suratına dayadı.

"Bana sanki çok samimiymişiz gibi Toshi-kun deyip durma seni perma kafa! Ölmek mi istiyorsun ha? Ben neden senin yemeğini de ısmarlayayım? Biz halkın refahından sorumluyuz, ödemelerinden değil!"

"Ah, anladım. Vergi hırsızı olmak bunu gerektiriyor olsa gerek. Fakat Toshi-kun, şöyle düşün. Eğer bizden vergi çalıyor olmasaydınız benim param olurdu ve yemeğimi ödeyebilirdim. Param olmadığına göre ödemesi o parayı benden çalan siz vergi hırsızlarına ait olmalı."

Hijikata onunla tartışmanın hiçbir yararı olmadığını fark etmiş olacak, geri çekildi ve telsizini açarken söylendi.

"Çok beklersin boş işler müdürü. Sougo'dan sadece bir tabak için para isteyeceğim. Yerinde olsam kendi başımın çaresine bakardım."

Gintoki onu daha fazla kızdırıp para koparmanın mümkün olmadığını gördüğünde iç çekerek söylendi.

"Hem vergi parası çalıyor, hem de halka yardımcı olmuyorsunuz. Shogun-sama bunları teker teker duyacak, Toshi-kun."

"BANA TOSHI-KUN DEYİP DURMAKTAN VAZGEÇ SENİ LANET PERMA!"

Kamui on sekizinci tabağına geçerken tekrar arkasına döndü.

"Ne oldu insan-sanlar? Halledemediğiniz bir problem mi var?"

Hijikata huysuz bir şekilde doğruldu ve telsizini gösterdi.

"Sorup durma işte lanet velet. Param yok dedim ya. Birisinden para isteyeceğim."

"Eehh, gerçekten mi?" diye sordu Kamui parlayan gözlerle. "Acaba o birisine biraz daha fazla para getirmesini rica edebilir misin? 45 tabakla doymayacağımı hissetmeye başladım da."

"DALGA MI GEÇİYORSUN LAN SEN? DÜKKANDAKİ HER ŞEYİ YEDİN VE HALA DAHA DOYMADIM MI DİYORSUN?"

Kamui tatlı tatlı gülümsedi.

"Siz insanlar turistleri hep böyle mi karşılıyorsunuz? Ne kadar da ayıp. Altı üstü birkaç 100 tabak bir şeyler ısmarlayacaksınız. Bilirsiniz, ben yabancıyım. Kültürünüzü tanımak istiyorum sadece."

"NE KÜLTÜRÜNDEN BAHSEDİYORSUN LAN SEN? 100 TABAK YEMEKLE NEYİN KÜLTÜRÜNÜ ÖĞRENECEKSİN? MİDENDE DELİK FALAN MI VAR SENİN?"

Kamui dudaklarını büktü yirmi beşinci tabağını sıyırırken.

"Ne yazık ki iyileşmesi mümkün olmayan bir hastalığa yakalanmışım. Sabaha öleceğim. Bende ölmeden önce olabildiğince çok yemek yemeye karar verdim."

"Oh, duyduğuma çok üzüldüm," diyerek araya girdi Gintoki. "Eminim ki bu zor zamanlarında sana destek çıkan birisini yanında isterdin. Endişelenme uzaylı-san, ben buradayım, sana destek olacağım."

"SEN NEDEN TEKRAR YEMEYE BAŞLADIN LAN?"

Önündeki Uji Gintoki Don'u tekrar yemeye başlayan Gintoki bir eliyle Kamui'nin sırtına dokunurken diğeriyle Hijikata'ya sus işareti yaptı.

"Shhh, rahat bırak da genç adam son yemeğini huzur içinde yesin."

Hijikata elini alnına vurdu. Artık cevap vermesinin bir anlamı yoktu. Sougo'yu arayıp sadece tek bir tabak için para ve iki tane de kelepçe isteyecekti. Buradan çıkarken parasını ödemediği için Gintoki'yi, polis memurunu tehdit ettiği için de turuncu saçlı genci tutuklayarak gidecekti.

Ne var ki Sougo bir türlü telsize cevap vermiyor, Hijikata'yı gittikçe tedirgin ediyordu.

"Açsana lanet olası," diye mırıldanırken nihayet telsizin öbür ucundan bir horlama sesi gelmeye başladı. Sougo uyku sersemliği ile telsizi açmış olmalıydı, fakat henüz uyanmamıştı.

"Oi Sougo! Uyansana!"

Telsizin öbür ucundan bir başka horlama duyuldu. Ardından da Sougo uykusunda sayıklamaya başladı.

"Zzzzzz...Aptal Hijikata'nın 456. kokuşmuş cesedi...zzzz...İşe yaramaz Hijikata'nın 457. çürümüş cesedi...zzzzzzzzzzz...Gereksiz Hijikata'nın 458. pis cesedi..."

"OOIIIII LANET VELET!! SEN NE SAYDIĞINI SANIYORSUN HA?"

Ne var ki Sougo ona tekrar cevap vermedi ve telsizi kapattı.

"OOOIII!!! MADEM UYUYORSUN NASIL OLUYOR DA TELSİZİ AÇIP KAPATABİLİYORSUN HA? TELSİZİ SIRF CESETLERİMİ SAYDIĞINI DUYMAM İÇİN ÖZELLİKLE AÇTIN, DEĞİL Mİ SENİ KOKUŞMUŞ VELET? TEKRAR AÇ ŞU LANET TELSİZİ!!"

Hijikata elinde telsiziyle bir sinir krizine girmişken Gintoki ve Kamui acırcasına ona bakıyor, bir yandan da yemeklerini yiyorlardı.

"Zavallı adam," dedi Gintoki. "O kadar fazla mayonez tükettikten sonra en sonunda beyni mayonezle doldu ve delirdi işte."

Kamui kırk sekizinci tabağını bitirdiğinde dolu ağzıyla başını sallayarak onayladı.

"Böyle hastalıklar için çare olmadığını duymuştum. Belki de ona yardımcı olabilmek için onu öldürmemiz gerekiyordur."

"Oh, iyi fikir uzaylı-san. Zavallı Toshi-kun'un acısına son vermemiz gerekiyor. Hem büyük ihtimalle böyle büyük bir mayonez tüketicisini ortadan kaldırarak dünyayı kurtarıyor bile olabiliriz."

"OII, BEN HALA BURADAYIM SİZİ LANET OLASILAR!" diye bağırdı Hijikata. Telsizin ucunda da, burada da aynı şey söz konusuydu işte. Her yerde zavallı yardımcı şefin hayatına kastediyorlardı.

"Ah, bakana uzaylı-san, zavallı Toshi-kun arada bir kendisine gelip gidiyor. Hastalığın en zor aşamasının bu olduğunu duymuştum. O kendisini bu dünyada sanıyor ama aslında burada değil. Onun ruhu gideli çok oldu. Zavallının ruhu için dua etmeliyiz," dedi Gintoki ellerini birleştirip gözlerini kapatarak.

Kamui elli altıncı tabağını da bitirip Gintoki'nin hareketlerini tekrarlayarak henüz ölmemiş yardımcı şefin ruhu için dua etti. Hijikata gözü seğirirken kafasını masaya vurmaya başladı. Neden böyle şeyler hep onu buluyordu ki?

"Vah vah, zavallı iyice kendisini kaybetti," diye söylendi Gintoki bir tabak daha Uji Gintoki Don'u mideye indirirken. Kamui de kendi yetmiş sekizinci tabağını sıyırırken başını salladı.

"Onu ne zaman öldürelim dersin insan-san?"

"Yemekten hemen sonra uzaylı-san. Ölmeden önce bize son kez iyilik yapıp yemeklerimizi ısmarlayacak çünkü. Bunu biliyorum, çünkü bu hastalığın son aşamasında hastalar sağa sola para saçarlar. Bunu ondan gelen son iyilik gösterisi olarak alabiliriz."

"Oh, şimdi anladım. Vay canına insan-san! Sen değerlendirilmesi gereken bir insansın. Bilgi dolusun!"

Gintoki aynı Kagura gibi kendisini öven uzaylıya sırıttı.

"Eh, Yorozuya Gin-chan olmak öyle kolay değil."

Hijikata şakaklarını ovarak doğruldu.

"Bana bakın sizi işe yaramazlar. Size bunu son kez söyleyeceğim. YEMEKLERİNİZİ BEN ISMARLAMAYACAĞIM! KENDİNİZE GİDİP BAŞKA BİR KURBAN SEÇİN, SİZİ BELEŞÇİLER!"

Kamui doksan yedinci tabağını bitirdiğinde dönüp Gintoki'ye gülümsedi.

"İnsan-san, ismin Gin-chan'dı, değil mi?" diye sordu.

"Evet evet. Ama sen kısaca bana MUHTEŞEM GİN-SAMA diye de seslenebilirsin tabi."

Kamui başını salladı _bu fikri değerlendireceğim_ dercesine. Ardından da sordu.

"Beleşçi ne demek Gin-san?"

"Beleşçi mi?" diye sordu Gintoki çenesini sıvazlarken. "Beleşçi demek ' _yemek ısmarlamak istediğim iyi kalpli insanlar'_ demek. Yani Toshi-kun'un böyle tsundere gibi davrandığına bakma, o sadece bize yemek ısmarlamak isteyen utangaç bir adam."

"SİZE NEDEN YEMEK ISMARLAMAK İSTEYEYİM LAN BEN? YETER ARTIK, BU SAÇMALIK ÇOK UZADI! SİZE YEMEK FALAN ISMARLAMAYACAĞIM!! YA PARALARINIZI ÇIKARTIN YA DA İKİNİZİ DE TUTUKLAYAYIM!"

İkisi de birbirlerine döndüler ve aralarında aksanlı konuşmaya başladılar.

"Ben var anlamamak sizin dili... Ben var olmak turist," dedi Gintoki Hijikata'ya. Kamui de başını sallayarak ona katıldı.

"Ben olmak uzaylı... Ben bilmemek konuşmayı."

Ne var ki bu sefer Hijikata'nın sabrı taşmıştı.

"Kesin saçmalığı. Paraları çıkarmak için önünüzde sadece 5 saniye var."

Ne var ki ikilinin çıkartabilecek bir şeyleri yoktu. Hijikata iç çekerek ayağa kalktı ve bir sigara yakarak kelepçelerini çıkarttı. Kelepçelerden birisini Kamui'nin bileğine, diğerini de Gintoki'ninkine taktı.

"Pekala ossan. Ben bu beleşçileri hapse götürüyorum," dedi her zamanki cool tavrı ile. Fakat ossan bunları yutacak bir ossan değildi.

"Fakat senin de borcun var Hijikata-san," dedi gülümseyerek.

"Eeeeeeh... Şimdi durum şöyle ki..." diye bahane üretmeye hazırlandı Hijikata, ne var ki ossan mutfağın tarafından atlayarak Kamui ve Gintoki'ye taktığı kelepçelerin diğer ucunu da Hijikata'ya taktı. Üçlü tamamen birbirlerine kelepçelenmiş durumdaydılar.

"Eh, şimdi nezarethaneye gidebilirsiniz," dedi ossan onları hemen köşe başında bekleyen bir polis memuruna teslim ederken.

"Hey hey! Bir dakika!" diyerek itiraz etti Hijikata. "Bak evlat, ben Shinsengumi'de çalışıyorum. Bunu sorun yaşamadan halledebiliriz. Şimdi benden şu kelepçeyi çıkart da şu beleşçileri hapse atalım."

Fakat polis memuru daha önce hiç Hijikata'yı görmemişti ve ona inanması için hiçbir sebebi yoktu.

"Ona inanma evlat," diyerek polisi iyice inanmaktan uzaklaştırdı Gintoki. "Zavallı delidir. Hatta durumu öyle vahim ki arada kendisini Shinsengumi'nin yardımcı şefi Hijikata Toshiro zanneder."

"NE DEMEK KENDİSİNİ HIJIKATA TOSHIRO ZANNEDER? BEN ZATEN HIJIKATA TOSHIRO'YUM SENİ LANET PERMA!" diye bağırdı Hijikata. Fakat polis memuru onun iddiasından ziyade ' _gördün mü, demiştim_ ' diyen Gintoki'nin bakışlarına inanmış gibi görünüyordu.

"Bunların hepsini yarın yargıca anlatırsın," dedi polis memuru onları gecenin karanlığında nezarethaneye sürüklerken. Ramenci ossan gülümsedi. Onlardan geriye sadece derdini anlatmaya çalışan Hijikata'nın sesinin yankısı geliyordu...

***

"Eh, demek buralarda son bulacaktın Hijikata? Her zaman bir suçlu olduğunu biliyordum zaten. Keşke ölsen Hijikata, seni yüz karası. Her neyse, sicilindeki bu leke sayesinde belki de ben senin yerini kolayca alabilirim."

"Oi Sougo. Kapa çeneni de aç artık şu hücreyi."

Okita Sougo sırıtarak anahtarları salladı elinde. Polis merkezinin nezarethanesindeki üç farklı hücrede yatan üç farklı mahkum da heves içinde Sougo'nun elindeki anahtara bakmaktaydılar.

"Souchiro-kun, zavallı Gin-chan'ı burada bırakmazsın, değil mi ya? Hadi bir güzellik yap da çıkart beni."

"Hayır İnsan-san, lütfen beni çıkart. Eğer beni çıkartırsan sana çuvallarca para vereceğim."

"Eeehh? Madem çuvallarca paran vardı, neden dün ödemeni yapmadın be?" diye sordu Gintoki. Kamui gülümsedi.

"Çünkü Toshi-kun bana ısmarlayacağını söylemişti, fakat söylediğini yapmadı ve beni mağdur etti."

"OI SEN KİME TOSHI-KUN DEDİĞİNİ SANIYORSUN LAN?"

Sougo sadece iç çekti.

"Çok isterdim danna (patron) fakat ne yazık ki emirler sadece Toshi-kun'u nezarethaneden çıkartmam yönünde."

"OI LANET VELETLER! ÖLMEK Mİ İSTİYORSUNUZ HA? BANA TOSHI-KUN DEMEYİ KESİN!"

Gintoki iç çekti.

"Eh, madem öyle, o halde en azından anahtarları bize ver de kendimiz çıkalım."

Sougo gülümsedi, ardından da Hijikata'yı hücresinden çıkarttı. Hijikata söylenerek dışarıya çıktığında diğer hücrelerin önüne yürüdü ve Kamui ile Gintoki'ye bir göz attı.

"Bir daha ki sefere paranızla gelin sizi beleşçile-" Fakat Hijikata lafını bitiremeden arkasında bir bazuka mermisi patladı ve Hijikata'yı bayılttı. Sougo iç çekerek bazukasının ucunu tekrar Hijikata'nın yerde yatan vücuduna doğrulttu ve bazukayı bir kez daha ateşledi.

"Kendin de aynı ayıbı yaparken insanlara bunu öğütlemen sence de yanlış değil mi Toshi-kun?"

"Söyledim sana, bana Toshi-kun demey-" Hijikata'nın lafı bitmeden bir bazuka daha patladı üzerinde. Sougo onun artık konuşamayacağından emin olduğunda iç çekerek bazukasını omzuna aldı.

"Nihayet biraz sessizlik."

Ardından da Hijikata'nın ayağını tutarak onu nezarethanenin çıkışına doğru sürüklemeye başladı.

"Bekle Souchiro-kun! Anahtarı burada bırakacaktın?" diyerek atıldı Gintoki. Sougo ona dönüp sadist sadist gülümsedi.

"Oh, tabi ki danna."

Ardından da anahtarları ikisinin de yetişemeyeceği bir köşeye fırlattı.

"Hay aksi, elimden kaydı. Her neyse, Hijikata-san uyanmadan önce cesedini bir varile koyup denize atmam gerekiyor. İyi şanslar danna," diyerek nezarethaneden ayrıldı.

"OOIII SENİ LANET SADİST!" diye bağırdı arkasından Gintoki, fakat işe yaramayacaktı. Neyse ki şanslıydı, sadistin ayrılmasından birkaç dakika sonra Shinpachi gelmişti nezarethaneye.

"Shinpachiii!!! Seni gördüğüme nasıl da sevindim!!! Zavallı Gin-chan'ı haksız yere hapse attılar Shinpachi! Beni ancak sen çıkartabilirsin!"

Fakat Shinpachi'nin yalanlara karnı toktu.

"Haksız yere mi? Ramencide 10 tabak Uji Gintoki Don yemişsin ve 1 tane de yanındaki adama ısmarladığını söylemişsin. 11 tabak Gin-san! Hepsinin parasını ben ödemek zorunda kaldım! Zaten vermediğin maaşımdan kalanların hepsiyle senin kefaret bedelini ödedim seni lanet perma!"

Gintoki gülümsedi masumca.

"Evet ama neden diye sor? Çünkü vergi hırsızı bizim paramızı ödeyeceğine söz vermişti..."

"Bıktım bahanelerinden Gin-san! Bir daha yanına para almadan evden çıkarsan kafanı gövdenden ayıracak olsalar kefaretini ödemeyeceğim, beni duydun mu?"

"Anladık anladık," diye söylendi Gintoki. "Hadi çıkart artık beni. Anahtarlar o köşede."

Shinpachi yine düz adamlığı ile söylenerek Gintoki'nin hücre kapısını açtı ve onu çıkarttı. Kamui onlara döndü en masum gülümsemesi ile.

"Gin-san? Beni de çıkartırsın, değil mi?"

Gintoki ona sanki onu tanımıyormuşçasına bir bakış attı.

"Shinpachi, sen bu genç adamı daha önce hiç gördün mü? Hmm, ne garip, bende görmedim. En iyisi artık gidelim, gel Shinpachi."

"Oi," diyerek arkasından seslendi Kamui. "Gin-san, beni tanımazlıktan gelme! Gin-san, seni öldürüp bağırsaklarını boynuna dolarım! Gin-san!!!"

Fakat Gintoki ve Shinpachi çoktan nezarethaneyi terk etmişlerdi bile. Kendi başına kalan Kamui sessizlik içinde oturdu. Elbette kafesi kırıp gidemeyeceğinden değildi, sadece yediği 97 tabak Uji Hijikata Spesiyal Gintoki Don'dan sonra midesi fazlasıyla ağrıyordu ve canı sadece yatmak istemişti.

Ne var ki istediğini uzun süre yapamamıştı, çünkü nezarethaneye bir başkası daha girmişti.

"Aptal Kaptan. Sana başını derde sokma, gün doğduğunda seni alacağım dememiş miydim?"

Kamui gülümsedi yardımcı kaptanı Abuto'ya.

"Elimde değil. İnsan-sanlar beni hapse attı."

"Evet, biliyorum. Çünkü yediğin 97 tabağın hepsinin parasını da bana ödettiler. 97 tabak, seni ahmak kaptan! Sana sadece 45 tabak için para vermiştim! Neden sadece yemeğini yiyip paranı ödemedin ha?"

"Çünkü açtım Abuto," diyerek dudak büzdü Kamui. "Uji Hijikata Spesiyal Gintoki Don'un tadına bakmalısın, gerçekten çok lezzetli. 45'ten sonrakilere hayır diyemedim."

"Evet, belli," diyerek söylendi Abuto Kamui'nin hücre kapısını açarken. "Senin yüzünden geç kaldık ve Harusame'dekiler bunun için yine seni sorumlu tutacak. Sense sorumluluk bilmez ahmağın teki olduğun için beni öne süreceksin ve tüm o heriflerle ben uğraşmak zorunda kalacağım."

Kamui gülümsedi sevimli sevimli.

"Aynen öyle."

Abuto iç çekerek yol verdi kaptanına.

"Her neyse. Hadi yürü de dönelim artık. Bu gezegenden gitmek istiyorum."

Kamui gülümseyerek başını salladı ve nezarethaneden çıktı. Aslında o fazlasıyla eğlenmişti. _Belki yakın gelecekte buraya gelmeyi tekrar düşünebilirim_ , diye düşündü. Ne de olsa artık Dünya'ya indiğinde yiyebileceği bir spesiyali bile vardı. Uji Hijikata Spesiyal Gintoki Don!!

** NOTLAR **

  
**(1):** **Dango, bir tür Japon tatlısı. Pek çok animede denk gelmişsinizdir, çubuğa takılı yuvarlak topcuklar. Merak edenler için tarifini araştırdım, buldum, buyurunuz efendim:** http://ayyolcusu.blogspot.it/2012/03/dango-nasl-yaplr-ilk-dangom.html?m=1

**(2): Hijikata Spesiyali, bizim şeytani yardımcı şefin favori yemeği. Manga ve animede pek çok kez belirtilmişti. Bir tabak dolusu pirincin üzerine mayonez dökülerek yapılmış Hijikata yemeğidir. **

** (3): ** **Uji Gintoki Don, Gintoki'nin favori yiyeceği. Aynı şekilde manga ve animede defalarca belirtilmişti. Bir tabak pirinç üzerine bizde olmayan ama tatlı fasülye olarak geçen tohumların eklenmesiyle yapılmış Gintoki yemeğidir.**

**Bu iki yemeği görebileceğiniz ilk bölüm animede 48. bölüm. Buyurunuz, 48. bölümden bir kesit:** https://youtu.be/qnF_P4U7xBU

**(4): Sherlock ve John, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle'un yarattığı 'Sherlock Holmes' adı altında yayınladığı hikayelerindeki iki baş karakter. Eğer dizi izlemeyi seven biriyseniz Sherlock dizisini mutlaka duymuş, belki de izlemişsinizdir. Aynı şekilde Elementary isminde bir başka Sherlock Holmes dizisi daha yayınlanıyor. Üstelik Sherlock Holmes'ün sinema filmleri ve oyunları da meşhurdur. Ayrıntılı bilgi için link: ** https://tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sherlock_Holmes

**(5): Bones ve Booth, benim yine çok sevdiğim bir polisiye dizinin iki kahramanı. Bu ikili birbirlerinden taban tabana zıt olmalarına rağmen en sonunda evlendiler, mutlu oldular beraber. Dizinin ismi Bones, polisiye bir dizi fakat oldukça komik. Gerçi sevdiğim tüm karakterleri bir şekilde diziden çıkarttılar ve beni hep sinirlendirdiler. Hem üstüne de son sezonlarda iyice cılkı çıktı gerçi ama olsun, başları iyiydi. Link: ** https://tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bones


End file.
